El lazo de un entrenador
by PenguinArrow
Summary: (Au Loud house y pokemon) Lincoln y Bun bun deben prepararse para las duras pruebas que vendran a futuro. ¿Podra su amistad vencer aquellos retos?
1. Chapter 1

El lazo con su entrenador

Aquel chico de cabello blanco se pregunta cuál es su valor en el mundo, viniendo de una familia que consiste en diez hermanas él es el único varón y le toca ser el hermano del medio. Siendo que no es lo suficientemente maduro para las mayores y las menores ni siquiera respetan su autoridad si es que tiene alguna, la única que parece respetarlo es su leal compañera Buneary. Desde hace un año que ella no deja de seguirlo.

Es curioso, incluso su hermanita más pequeña tuvo un compañero pokemon antes que él y eso que Lily solo tiene dos años de edad. Aunque sin duda ya formo vínculo con su Chansey, no le sorprendería que evolucionara a Blissey antes de su cumpleaños.

Buneary se le acerca para sentir su calor corporal, ambos se encuentran en una cueva mientras pasa una tormenta de nieve, allí a la distancia ve una manada de Sneasel siendo guiados por un Weavile. Su instinto hace que abrase a Buneary, los Weavile son pokemon bastante territoriales, una vez vio a un Weavile salvaje tratar de reclamar su jardín como propio; Es una suerte que el Gyrados de Lori conociera lanzallamas y lo ahuyentara.

Lori, ella ya ha participado en tres ligas anuales y en cada una llega más lejos mientras que él no puede superar al primer entrenador que se le tope, incluso su amigo Clyde ha tenido más victorias con su Meowth de Alola. Siente aalgo de envidia lo fácil que lo hacen ver.

Ve a Buneary, ella conoce tres movimientos; Patada salto, Onda trueno y Rayo hielo. Qué curioso que ningún ataque sea de su respectivo tipo y aunque sean buenos movimientos aun así los demás se la ingenian para ganarle. Aun así no quisiera tener a su lado a otra compañera.

Una vez Lana le dijo que le ofrecían a un Tyranitar de color raro por ella pero él ni loco lo aceptaría, Buneary se acercó a él y cuando se siente triste ella hace lo que sea para animarlo incluso más que sus propias hermanas, no podría apartarse de su pequeña amiga, ella vale más que el propio Arceus.

Uno de los Sneasel empieza a olfatear, Buneary frunce el ceño y se pone en una pose defensiva.

─Está bien Bun bun, no necesitamos pelear si no entra. ─Dice Lincoln tratando de calmar a Buneary.

Aun así Bun bun se mantiene alerta, ambos escuchan un quejido atrás. Buneary gruñe y corre hacia donde se origina el sonido.

─Bun bun espera. ─Ordena Lincoln tratando de no levantar su voz. No quiere que los Sneasel entren. La sigue y ven que allí hay un Sneasel con un brazo roto. ─ Oh no. ─Susurra mientras toma a Buneary para confusión de ella.

Su hermanita Lana le ha dicho que los Sneasel son muy vengativos, con ver a uno herido el resto le harán algo diez veces peor a su agresor y el escenario no lo hace ver favorable.

Trata de retirarse pero escucha el quejido de ese Sneasel, voltea y ve que se está retorciendo porqué le duele demasiado. Buneary ya no se postra agresiva ante el pokemon herido, más bien al igual que Lincoln ella siente lastima por él.

Debería llevarlo con su madre y Lana, ellas son buenas en la medicina además el que el laboratorio de su hermanita Lisa está equipado para curarlo. Lo único malo es que tendrá que lidiar con esa manada de Sneasel.

Baja a Buneary quien lo mira confundida, ladea la cabeza para poder leer la cara de Lincoln quien se acerca a Sneasel. El pokemon ve a Lincoln y levanta la garra para que se aleje pero le duele demasiado. ¿Qué es lo que le habrá pasado?

Para quejas de ese Sneasel, Lincoln lo levanta. Lo siente retorcerse e incluso lanzarle un arañazo pero quiere ayudarlo, además su hermanita Lola y su Skitty suelen arañar cuando no quieren bañarse. Ambos comparten una mirada, el Sneasel lo está analizando.

Se escucha el grito de Buneary, Lincoln por poco suelta a Sneasel para correr hacia su compañera pero logra sostenerlo. Buneary se frota la mejilla mientras gruñe, el Sneasel frente a ella tiene sus garras iluminadas.

Ese Sneasel se impulsa hacia Buneary listo para acabarla.

─Bun bun patada salto. ─Ordena Lincoln asustado.

Buneary le hace caso y salta dándole en la cara a ese Sneasel. Otros Sneasel quieren atacarla pero el Weavile les ordena detenerse, esta es la pelea de ese Sneasel. Además analiza que Lincoln no suelta a su compañero herido.

Sneasel usa viento hielo directo en el rostro de Buneary la cual queda ciega temporalmente por la nieve en sus ojos.

─Levanta las orejas Bun bun. ─Vuelve a ordenar su entrenador.

Ella le hace caso y de repente puede escuchar más, escucha el viento cortándose frente a ella cómo si algo se le aproximara. Se cubre pero recibe un tajo umbrío, haciendo que se queje.

A ciegas y sin esperar la orden de su entrenador lanza un rayo de hielo pero falla, le hubiera dado a Weavile pero este uso protección.

─Bun bun, sigue mi voz. ─Pide Lincoln llamando la atención de Buneary, ese Sneasel es superior a ella y no quiere verla lastimada. ─Retrocede algunos pasos.

Sneasel se le abalanza otra vez a Buneary pero esta vez Lincoln lo recibe poniéndose de espaldas frente a ella. Buneary abre los ojos al ver a su entrenador arrodillándose, empieza a llorar mientras se acerca para abrazarlo.

Le grita a Lincoln mientras este le sonríe, tiene miedo de que ese Sneasel siga atacándolo pero Buneary aún no está a ese nivel.

Sneasel sin importarle a quien ataca vuelve a abalanzarse sobre Lincoln para cortarlo. Escucha un grito arriba y ve que Buneary está tocando el techo, ella se impulsa y le da una patada directo en la cara alejándolo hacia los demás Sneasel.

Ese Sneasel con furia le lanza viento hielo pero ella levanta los brazos y una barrera verde aparece al frente suyo bloqueando el ataque.

Weavile se sorprende, acaba de usar una técnica que él utilizo apenas unos segundos.

─Bun bun, aprendiste protección. ─Dice Lincoln asombrado, ahora podrá evitar conflictos con mayor velocidad. Se le ocurre una idea. ─Bun bun, onda trueno.

Buneary junta sus brazos y los frota sacando chispas y al separarlos una onda eléctrica se dirige a Sneasel quien no logra esquivarla.

Al principio pensó que sería un ataque directo pero nota que solo hay pequeños rayos saliendo de su cuerpo, decide atacarlo antes de que haga algo más pero de repente siente entumida su pierna.

─Patada salto. ─Ordena Lincoln.

Buneary salta y le da una patada en la cara a Sneasel, derrotándolo. Otros Sneasel se ponen frente a ella pero Buneary usa protección para bloquear sus ataques.

Weavile grita para sorpresa de los Sneasel y estos retroceden. Se acerca a Buneary quien le gruñe y levanta la mirada a Lincoln. El chico deja de aferrarse al Sneasel herido y se lo muestra a Weavile quien le sonríe al verlo.

─Quita la protección. ─Pide Lincoln para sorpresa de Buneary.

Ella levanta la mirada preocupada por la decisión de Lincoln pero en el rostro de su entrenador hay seguridad. Aunque en el fondo Lincoln esta aterrado de que los Sneasel lo ataquen.

Buneary aun con dudas quita la protección, Weavile se les acerca pero ella se postra frente a él para proteger a Lincoln.

─Bun bun está bien. ─Susurra Lincoln mientras lentamente baja al Sneasel herido.

Weavile ve a Sneasel y luego a Lincoln, nota el miedo en los ojos del peli blanco mientras tiembla más no es por el frio. Nota el cuidado con el que Lincoln trata a Sneasel e incluso saca una baya de su bolsillo para que se alimente bien.

Weavile le asiente, de su pelaje saca algo azul y se lo da a Buneary. Ella empieza a analizar lo que tiene en su palma, es una especie de diamante celeste.

Otros Sneasel toman al herido y todos se dedican a salir de la cueva; al verlos irse nota que ven algo a la distancia y corren para refugiarse. Una bola de fuego cae frente a la cueva.

Lincoln reconoce esa bola de fuego, le pertenece al Cinderace de Lynn. Suspira y se dispone a caminar hacia la salida esperando los típicos comentarios de su hermana, de cómo es peligroso estar afuera y más con un pokemon tan débil como lo es Bun bun. Aunque no le creería si le dijera que acaban de derrotar a un Weavile salvaje.

Al salir de la cueva un Cinderace junto a su hermana castaña los observan con reproche, el solo pone la mirada en blanco y espera a que le diga todo tipo de cosas.

No espera el abrazo por parte de ella pero aunque con duda lo acepta, incluso le da unas palmadas. Ella se separa de él y después le da una bofetada para molestia de Buneary, ella trata de devolverle el golpe pero Cinderace la toma, ella empieza a retorcerse pero Cinderace con el ceño fruncido solo la ve, de hecho la considera adorable por creer que se puede liberar de su agarre considerando que es varios metros más alto que ella.

─Eso es por asustarme. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir en media tormenta? ─Regaña Lynn tomando camino hacia su casa.

─Lo siento, ni siquiera había una tormenta cuando Bun bun y yo salimos a explorar el campo. ─Se justifica Lincoln algo avergonzado. ─Pero Bun bun aprendió protección. ¿No es así Bun bun?

Buneary asiente feliz mientras asiente.

─Aun así no serás capaz de vencerme con eso Linc, Cinderace y yo seguiremos invictos. ─Presume Lynn dándole los cinco a Cinderace, con Cinderace gritando del entusiasmo.

Lincoln frunce el ceño. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que presumir que esta einvicta entre ella y él? Solo le falta sacar sus medallas para presumir… y allí están. Ve cómo su hermana pule una de ellas con una sonrisa pedante.

A la distancia y sin que nadie lo note un Sneasel se les asoma, el mismo al que Buneary derrotó. Ella lo humilló frente a su manada y debe vencerla para volver con ellos.

…..

En su casa el Chansey de Lily revisa con detenimiento a Lincoln mientras este come uno de los huevos alimenticios que ella genera, le da la mitad a Bun bun y ella se acurruca en la pierna de Lincoln mientras recibe caricias en su esponjada cabeza.

Lily es cargada por Chansey y ve cortes en la espalda de su hermano. Se asusta y se lo avisa a Chansey con un balbuceo. El pokemon ve eso y se asusta por lo que hace que sus manos brillen y toca la espalda de Lincoln.

─Efectivamente, pulso cura es un movimiento eficaz para tu sanación hermano mayor. ─Dice Lisa ajustando sus lentes y tomando nota. ─Fuera de que Buneary ha aumentado su capacidad defensiva. ¿Algo paso en esa cueva?

Un Genesect se sienta al lado de Lisa y le da una lupa, ella le asiente y revisa con detenimiento a Lincoln para ver si no hay algún tipo de herida superficial.

─Bun bun, saca lo que te dio Weavile. ─Pide Lincoln amablemente.

Buneary asiente y saca ese cristal celeste, se asusta al ver que Lisa grita y se refugia detrás de su entrenador.

─ ¡Un criostal Z! ─Anuncia Lisa admirando esa pieza.

─¿Qué? ─Se escuchan gritos al unísono.

En la puerta aparecen el resto de sus hermanas asombradas. Todas entran para ver el Criostal Z que Lisa sostiene.

─¿Te ganaste el respeto de un pokemon líder? ─Pregunta Lana asombrada. Se quita su gorra roja en señal de respeto.

─Es brillante. ¿Me lo das? ─Pregunta Lola con una sonrisa. ─Sería el agregado perfecto a la punta de mi tiara.

─ ¿Enfrentaste a un pokemon líder solo con tu Buneary? ¿Acaso estas loco? ─Regaña Lori con furia en sus ojos.

─Hermano, pudiste haber muerto. ─Advierte Luna con preocupación en su voz.

─Sí, esos pokemon son muy fríos. Jeje ¿Entienden? ─Bromea Luan pero solo su Mime jr ríe.

─Si Linky, los Weavile no son para nada lindos y pueden hacerte daño. ─Afirma Leni preocupada, abrazando a su Spinda para relajarse. El Spinda solo le acaricia la mejilla.

─Suspiro, Luan tiene razón. Ese pokemon pudo dejarte helado. ─Dice Lucy igual de preocupada que Luna. Luan se ríe por esa broma sin darse cuenta que Lucy hablaba enserio.

─ ¡Un criostal! Más te vale usarlo en nuestro próximo enfrentamiento Linc. Quiero demostrar que Cinderace puede soportar ataques tan fuertes. ─Afirma Lynn con Cinderace apoyando la noción en el fondo.

─Nada de cuando lo uses. ─Dice Lori arrebatándole el cristal a Lisa.

─ ¡Oye eso es de Bun bun! ─Grita Lincoln con molestia.

─Te lo ganaste haciendo un riesgo tonto, te lo daré cuando seas responsable de tus acciones. ─Responde Lori indiferente a la molestia de su hermano.

─Eso no es justo. ─Se queja Lincoln apretando los puños.

─Te propongo algo Lincoln, si logras vencer a Gyarados te lo devuelvo. Pero hasta entonces te lo daré cuando me pruebes ser más responsable. ─Lori sale de la habitación, guardando el Criostal en su bolsillo.

El resto de las chicas ven con lastima a Lincoln, si bien es cierto que la manera de obtenerlo fue peligrosa tampoco creen que Lori debería desmeritar a Lincoln de esa manera ya que se lo gano justamente.

Lincoln solo grita de la furia y corre a su habitación, con Buneary siguiéndolo.

…

─No es justo Bun bun, ellas tienen los logros que quieran pero cuando yo tengo algo me lo quitan. ─Se queja Lincoln preocupando a su Buneary. ─Es decir Lori tiene a Gyrados desde los diez años y ese pokemon es un monstruo enorme, Luna puede destrozarse los tímpanos con su Exploud y nada, incluso Lana se la pasa ensuciándose con ese Palpitoad pero no la reprochan. ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener algo riesgoso de vez en cuando?

Lincoln patea su cama con frustración, se recuesta para ver el techo. Un poster de la liga pokemon que le regalo Lori cuando participo por primera vez en una, se siente tentado a arrancar ese poster pero no lo hace. Solo lo mira con molestia. ¿Cómo le puede quitar uno de sus únicos logros mientras ella pelea contra pokemon fuertes casi siempre?

Buneary se recuesta a su lado tratando de calmar a Lincoln, la abraza para sentirse mejor y funciona al menos puede contar con ella. Escucha el suspira de su entrenador quien se niega a soltarla, claro a ella no le molesta eso más bien le preocupa que su entrenador este molesto.

─Buneary. ─Dice ella intranquila por su entrenador.

─Lo sé Bun bun, Lori solo se preocupa por mí. Solo quisiera que deje de tratare como a un niño. ──Responde Lincoln con desanimo.

Se escucha que alguien toca la puerta y Lincoln no se opone a que entren sin siquiera darles permiso. Al voltear para ver quién es se da cuenta de que se trata de su madre y su Audino.

─Espero que no estés molesto con Lori, ella solo quiere cuidarte. ─Asegura su madre acariciándole la espalda a su hijo, siente los cortes de su suéter. Ve a su Audino y le indica que use pulso cura en él y Buneary.

─Estoy molesto con Lori pero entiendo por qué me quito el criostal, para ella aún soy un niño. ─Eso último lo dice con resentimiento.

─Amor, tienes doce años. ─Responde Rita riendo.

Ahora Lincoln se siente cómo un tonto, ella tiene razón en que todavía es muy joven y fue un milagro el haber salido de esa situación casi intacto.

─Además es tu hermana mayor, ella siempre te vera como un niño incluso cuando seas adulto. ─Sigue su madre acariciándole la cabeza, en respuesta Lincoln voltea a ella y la mira a los ojos.

─ ¿Entonces jamás me creerá alguien maduro? ─Pregunta Lincoln imaginándose a sí mismo a sus treinta años con Lori todavía corrigiéndolo y diciéndole como vestirse.

─Audino. ─Dice el Audino dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

─Lincoln, ella sabe cuándo dejaras de ser un niño pero eso no significa que dejara de verte como su hermanito. ─Responde su madre dándole un beso en la cabeza. ─Es parte de ser un hermano mayor y te apuesto que cuando Lily tenga diez años y quiera salir a explorar el mundo tú también te sentirás inseguro y querrás cuidarla.

─Claro que sí, Lily es mi… ¡Oh! Ahora entiendo a Lori. ─Lincoln se sonroja al escuchar sus propias palabras, le debe una disculpa a Lori. Aunque aún quiera su Criostal Z de vuelta.

Su madre asintiendo le da un último abrazo antes de salir de la habitación, Audino se despide y la sigue.

Lincoln suspira nuevamente mientras se prepara para dormir, debe demostrarle a Lori que está listo para tener algo tan avanzado cómo lo es un Criostal Z pero también dejar en claro que ya no está molesto con ella. Se lo demostrara.

…

A la mañana siguiente el Leavanny de Leni toma su suéter para poder cocerlo y dejarlo cómo nuevo. Lincoln sale de su habitación y es recibido con un saludo por parte del Crobat de Lucy.

Animado porque sigue de vacaciones Lincoln baja hacia la sala, pero esta vez no vera televisión cómo siempre sino que aprovechara el clima para entrenar un poco, solo que no le pedirá ayuda a Lynn ya que no está listo para esforzarse demasiado.

─Hola papá, hola Alcremie. ─Saluda Lincoln a su padre y el pokemon.

─Hola hijo. ¿Listo para un desayuno de campeones? ─Pregunta su padre con espátula en mano.

─La verdad es que hoy tengo algo de prisa. ¿Alcremie? ─Lincoln voltea a Alcreamie y pone un rostro suplicante.

Alcreamie pone una cara de molestia y le mete una de sus extremidades a la boca, un pequeño flujo para por su cuerpo y una sustancia viscosa explota en la boca de Lincoln, dejando un hilo de líquido blanco saliendo por su boca.

─Delicioso y nutritivo. Gracias Alcremie. ─Grita Lincoln mientras sale junto a Buneary.

Alcreamie solo suspira, le empieza a molestar que todos la busquen solo para alimentarlos.

─Descuida pequeña, al menos sabes que jamás me aprovecharía de tus dones. ¿Quieres seguir cocinando? ─Ofrece el señor Loud recibiendo una respuesta positiva de Alcremie.

…

Llegando a una cancha de basquetbol vieja, Lincoln y Buneary se miran cara a cara. El peli blanco se aseguró de que la cancha sea tan deficiente que su hermana Lynn no quisiera entrenar en ella.

─Muy bien Bun bun, tenemos al menos tres días antes de que mis hermanas sospechen de que hay algo raro pasando. ¿Lista para entrenar? ─Interroga Lincoln con entusiasmo.

─ ¡Buneary! ─Grita ella con el mismo entusiasmo.

─Muy bien Bun bun, necesitamos mejorar tus reflejos así que te arrojare piedras y tu trataras de bloquearlas o esquivarlas. ─Anuncia Lincoln tomando varias piedras.

Le lanza una pero Buneary usa protección y la bloquea, repite el lanzamiento pero ella no desactiva la protección. Gruñe y le lanza otras dos pero ella sigue sin desactivarla, aunque incluso sí finge una sonrisa confiada se nota que él esfuerzo la molesta.

─Bun bun, no puedes depender siempre de protección; vamos tenemos que mejorar tus reflejos. ─Dice Lincoln decepcionado.

Buneary pone la mirada en blanco y desactiva la protección, espera a que Lincoln le arroje la siguiente piedra.

─Cierra los ojos Bun bun y guíate con tus orejas. ─Ordena Lincoln con piedras en mano. Al ver que Bun bun cierra los ojos le arroja dos piedras a la vez.

Una logra esquivarla pero la otra le da en la mano haciéndola llorar un poco.

─ ¡Bun bun! ¿Te encuentras bien amiga? ─Pregunta Lincoln preocupado mientras se acerca a revisar su palma.

Buneary ve que su entrenador está preocupado, finge una sonrisa para hacerle creer que no le dolió mucho, incluso con la misma palma le acaricia la mejilla a su entrenador.

─Quizá empezamos con algo muy rudo, intentemos mejorar tus saltos. ─Sugiere Lincoln devolviéndole la caricia.

Buneary asiente y se prepara para las órdenes de Lincoln, se pone en posición lista para saltar a donde él le diga.

─Muy bien Bun bun, vamos a practicar con tu velocidad. Salta lo más lejos que puedas y al tocar el suelo vuelve a saltar hacia otra dirección. ─Indica Lincoln y en respuesta recibe la mirada confundida de Buneary. ─Es para mejorar tu agilidad y reacción Bun bun, así las patadas salto serán más efectivas.

Buneary entiende y le hace caso a Lincoln, se pone en posición de salto y se despega del suelo con un impulso. Tarda unos segundos pero toca el suelo, tratando de que al instante salte de nuevo no se da tiempo de aterrizar correctamente y tropieza.

─ ¡Bun bun! ─Vuelve a gritar Lincoln temiendo haber lastimado a su pokemon. ─Tal vez algo más sencillo. ¿Te parece lanzar ataques al aire?

Buneary se molesta un poco, el propósito de entrenar es exigirse y aunque aprecie que su entrenador la cuide tanto ella debe lastimarse un poco para seguir mejorando.

Buneary se aparta de Lincoln y salta, aterriza pero esta vez se da un segundo para ajustarse al suelo y después salta de nuevo pero a la izquierda, repite el proceso pero no le gusta mucho el tiempo que tarda en volver a saltar. Voltea a su entrenador quien está analizando eso, ve que tiene una mejor reacción al tomar impulso pero le falta velocidad.

─ ¡Sneasel! ─Grita un Sneasel asustando a Lincoln, quien corre hacia Buneary.

Buneary gruñe y mira con mala cara a ese Sneasel, reconoce que es el Sneasel de la cueva al que logró derrotar. Prepara un rayo hielo de su boca.

─Snea, Sneasel. ─Dice ese Sneasel señalando sus patas. Salta como Buneary lo hizo y al aterrizar es cómo si ni siquiera hubiera tocado el suelo ya que se impulsa al segundo. ─Sneasel.

Buneary y Lincoln arquean una ceja. ¿Por qué les está enseñando eso?

El peli blanco trata de ponerle atención y ve que señala sus patas, más específico señala la punta donde tiene las garras. Lo ve saltar un poco más despacio para que aprecien lo que hace, ven que al aterrizar no toda la planta de su pata toca el suelo.

─¿Bun? ─Susurra Buneary dándose cuenta de lo que hace. Ella ajusta sus patas y salta, aterriza pero igual que Sneasel se asegura que no toda la planta toque el suelo más bien sus dedos lo tocan e impulsan creando una reacción más rápida.

─ ¡Bun bun, lo estás logrando! ─Lincoln sonríe al ver cómo Buneary se vuelve más rápida con cada salto.

─ ¡Buneary! ─Buneary entusiasmada salta hacia el aro de basquetbol y lo rompe de una patada.

Buneary y Lincoln chocan sus manos en señal de celebración mientras Sneasel observa con una sonrisa, esa Buneary aprende rápido y se sentirá orgulloso de vencerla en su revancha.

Buneary se detiene al ver que Sneasel se le acerca, le gruñe para tratar de alejarlo de Lincoln.

─Sneasel, Snea snea. ─Dice ese Sneasel apuntanto a Buneary.

─ ¿Bun? ─Cuestiona Buneary poniéndose detrás de la pierna de Lincoln.

─Sneasel, sel sneasel. ─Continua ese Sneasel entusiasmándose aún más.

Buneary todavía confundido deja la pierna de Lincoln y se acerca a él, ella lo olfatea y el Sneasel levanta las garras esperando que Buneary lance el primer ataque.

─Oye Sneasel, te propongo un trato. Te daremos la revancha si nos ayudas a entrenar. ─Dice Lincoln.

Sneasel asiente de inmediato, lo ayudara con lo que sea si eso significa tener la revancha contra Buneary. Incluso podría aprender una o dos cosas de ella también.

…

Tras dos días entrenando Lincoln es seguido por Lynn, ya sospechaba que era raro verlo levantándose todas las mañanas y saliendo con mucha energía. A menos que sea para una convención de historietas él nunca suele salir temprano en sus vacaciones.

Ve que ahora tiene un Sneasel, siente envidia ya que su familia tiene por regla solo un pokemon por persona, con excepción de Lori ya que ella tiene más experiencia y ni ella tiene un equipo completo ya que ellas le prestaron a sus pokemon para que logre participar en la liga. Lincoln no puede tener un segundo pokemon antes que ella. Además de que ha visto que Buneary se ha fortalecido bastante.

─ ¡Lincoln! ─Llama Lynn desde la distancia asustando a Lincoln.

─Oh no Bun bun, Lynn nos va a matar. ─Dice Lincoln refugiándose detrás de Buneary. ─No debí ocultarle esto, ahora ella me gritara y obligara a entrenar a su lado. No podría soportar su ritmo.

─¿Te das cuenta que estoy frente a ti verdad? ─Cuestiona Lynn con la ceja arqueada.

─Lo siento Lynn, lamento no haberte dicho que estaba entrenando. ─Confiesa Lincoln apenado. ─¿No estas molesta?

─Linc. ─Lynn le toma el hombro a su hermano, le da un pequeño puñetazo en el otro para molestia de Buneary. ─Claro que estoy molesta, pero solo por qué no me dijiste que tenías un Sneasel.

Eso confunde a Lincoln, él no ha atrapado al Sneasel todavía y ni siquiera tenía planeado hacerlo.

─Mira me entristece que no me puedas seguir el ritmo pero me alegra que tengas iniciativa, así que si quieres entrenar conmigo o no tú decides. ─Explica su hermana mayor dándole un abrazo.

Lincoln sonríe, usualmente Lynn suele ser más ruda pero ahora ella entiende su situación. Se siente tentado a pedirle ayuda de ahora en adelante si quiera vencer a Lori y volver a tener su criostal Z de vuelta pero le quiere dar algunas condiciones.

─Entonces Linc, vamos a pelar. ─Anuncia Lynn sacando de su pokeball a Cinderace.

─ ¡Cinderace! ─Grita el pokemon exhibiendo sus músculos.

─¿Qué? Lynn eso es una locura. ─Grita Lincoln con temor, aún no está listo para una pelea y menos contra una invicta como Lynn.

─Vamos Linc, sé que quieres ese Criostal así que debes acostumbrarte a las peleas. Prometo no ser tan dura. ─Asegura Lynn guiñando el ojo.

Lincoln lo piensa, tiene razón en que no es lo mismo entrenar en una cancha vacía a entrenar contra una entrenadora verdadera y en especial una tan eficaz. Siente el toque de Buneary quien le sonríe con confianza, ve que ella se siente motivada para pelear; Incluso Sneasel los alienta a tomar el reto.

De acuerdo, al menos espera que Lynn se contenga. No quiere que Bun bun sufra mucho su primera derrota contra una entrenadora. Tragando saliva se dirige hacia el lado contrario de la cancha para que así ambos estén a una distancia recomendable para la pelea.

Bunearey se pone en posición defensiva mientras Cinderace hace estiramientos, ambos con una sonrisa decidida indicando que están listos para empezar la pelea.

Lincoln tiembla, no sabe que ordenarle primero a su Buneary y Lynn ya se ve decidida a pelear.

─ ¡Ataque rápido! ─Grita Lynn y su Cinderace corre directo a golpear a Buneary.

─Rayo de hielo al suelo. ─Ordena Lincoln y su Buneary obedece, congelando el suelo a su alrededor.

─Pff, Cliché. ─Dice Lynn confiada.

Cinderace salta aun tomando velocidad y golpea directamente a Buneary en la cara. Aprovecha que esta levantada y con una voltereta entera patea a Buneary por encima del hielo.

─Nitro carga. ─Ordena Lynn.

Cinderace prende en llamas sus patas y camina sobre el hielo sin resbalarse ya que con el calor de su cuerpo lo derrite. Una vez salido del área congelada empieza a correr hacia Buneary otra vez para taclearla mientras esta prendido en fuego, entre más corre más velocidad gana.

─Buneary esquívalo. ─Ordena Lincoln sudando por ver a su Buneary herida. ¿El Criostal Z enserio lo vale?

Buneary salta logrando eludir a Cinderace pero este desvía su trayectoria a donde se dirige, tan pronto aterriza salta de nuevo esquivando apenas a Cinderace, incluso puede sentir el calor de las llamas rosándola.

Lincoln ve que Cinderace nuevamente desvía su trayectoria hacia Buneary y nota que sigue ganando velocidad, no podrá huir de él para siempre.

─ ¡Volta y usa onda trueno! ─Grita Lincoln.

Buneary obedece y junta sus palmas generando chispa, le lanza una bola de electricidad a Cinderace quien fácilmente se agacha para esquivarla. Grande es su sorpresa al ver que la bola se expande y la electricidad recorre su cuerpo, aunque no siente dolor por lo que sigue con su recorrido.

Bunery aterriza.

─ ¡Patada salto!

Obedece la orden de su entrenador y salta directo al pecho de Cinderace dándole de lleno.

─Perfecto, contrataque. ─Dice Lynn.

Cinderace sonríe con malicia y toma de la oreja a Buneary mientras su cuerpo se ilumina, cierra su puño libre y le da directo en el pecho a su oponente sacándole el aire.

Buneary es impulsada nuevamente a su lado respectivo de la cancha, quejándose por su debilidad.

─Bun bun. ─Dice Lincoln con dolor en su voz. ─ Lo siento Bun bun, debería haberme dado cuenta que no somos buenos en esto. ¿Quieres rendirte?

Buneary tambaleándose ve a su entrenador, se siente extraña pero con la suficiente energía para continuar aunque su entrenador no quiera. Aprecia mucho que la cuide cómo lo ha hecho hasta el día de hoy, gracias a él pasó de ser una Buneary que robaba de las casas a una pokemon que tiene un hogar y alguien que la aprecie.

Incluso cuando los pokemon de sus hermanas le intentaron hacer daño por robar él confío en ella.

Recuerda cuando le dio el beneficio de la duda, un plato de comida y una cama acogedora. Cuando otros simplemente le gritaban que se fuera.

Le sonríe a su entrenador y niega, no quiere rendirse en esta o ninguna batalla porqué ella quiere darle a entender a Lincoln que rendirse no es una opción.

─Pero Buneary, no somos tan fuertes. ─Dice Lincoln decaído por admitir su propia debilidad.

Buneary aun sonriente le da un abrazo a su entrenador, sin importarle estar a media pelea.

Lynn ve eso sintiendo ternura, decide dejar pasar la pérdida de tiempo porque la imagen es demasiado adorable. Ese lazo es igual al de ella y Cinderace, incluso él se encuentra sonrojado por verlos juntos.

Lincoln siente el calor de su abrazo, ella no se quiere rendir así como él no se rindió con ella cuando llego a su hogar. Se seca una lágrima antes de que salga y le acaricia la cabeza a Buneary, no puede defraudarla.

Él es su entrenador y debe ayudar a Buneary a superarse a sí misma para que ella lo ayude a superarse por igual.

─Tienes razón Buneary, perdemos juntos o ganamos juntos pero no nos rendimos. ─Dice Lincoln levantándose. Ve a su Buneary asentir y con ánimos se fija en su objetivo.

─Muy bien, veo que van con todo. Muy bien Cinderace no nos contengamos. ¡Balon ígneo! ─Grita Lynn señalando a Buneary.

Cinderace levanta su pata y una bola de fuego crece en ella, empieza jugar con ella como si fuera un balón hasta que toma un tamaño considerable. Obserba a Buneary y patea el balón de fuego hacia ella.

─Buneary usa protección.

Ella crea un escudo al frente suyo y así el balón choca con este disolviéndose. Cuando quita el escudo ve que Cinderace envuelto en llamas corre hacia ella, en lugar de tratar de escapar ella salta directo a él.

─ ¡Rayo de hielo! ─Ordena Lincoln.

Buneary apunta su boca hacia el suelo y usa ese rayo cómo impulso, creando también un montículo. En el cielo Buneary siente esa sensación de nuevo, ve al suelo y nota que su entrenador le está sonriendo. Ahora él confía al cien por ciento en que ambos lograran pelear hasta el final, sin importar si pierden o ganan, ambos son compañeros.

Ella empieza a frotar sus palmas para lanzarle otra onda trueno y paralizarlo por completo, se la lanza y este trata de esquivarlo pero no logra moverse. La recibe de lleno haciendo que pequeñas chispas salgan de su cuerpo.

─ ¡Nitrocarga!

Cinderace se envuelve en fuego y salta a Buneary, la ve impulsarse con un rayo de hielo y prepara su pata para una patada salto. Ambos chocan sus patas pero con su agilidad Cincerace logra dar una media vuelta en el aire y la estampa contra el suelo solo que Cinderace no logra aterrizar correctamente y se lastima.

Lynn no puede creerlo, por primera vez ve que Cinderace se está frustrando y actuando de manera errática. Lo ve tratando de levantarse pero esas chispas lo paralizan.

Buneary logra levantarse, ve a su entrenador nuevamente pero esta vez él está confiado. Ella sonríe mientras carga otra onda eléctrica.

Un brillo emana del cuerpo de Buneary para sorpresa de Lynn, Lincoln y Cinderace. Ella siente cómo esa onda eléctrica no se siente igual, ahora es azul y redonda pero más importante; Siente una nueva ola de energía recorrer su cuerpo mientras la altura aumenta y el cariño de su entrenador recorre su alma.

Los tres ven cómo Buneary crece, llegando a igualar en tamaño a Cinderace y superando a Lincoln y Lynn. Sus orejas se vuelven más grandes, sus brazos se alargan y su cadera se mueve de manera más provocativa junto a sus largas piernas pero aún conserva esa linda colita de algodón.

─ ¡Lopunny! ─Grita ella recién evolucionado y sin perder el tiempo arroja le arroja esa bola azul y Cinderace.

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo esa bola azul lo golpea de lleno, explotando al tacto y dejándolo en el suelo pero no cae derrotado, aún puede levantarse.

Lincoln no puede creerlo, Bun bun evoluciono en una Lopunny. Según se hermana Lisa los Buneary solo evolucionan cuando tienen un vínculo especial con su entrenador. ¿Ella y él tienen eso? Jamás considero que ella confiara tanto en él, se siente muy alagado. Además eso que lazo no fue una onda eléctrica, es una onda certera.

De oreja a oreja una sonrisa se crea en el rostro de Lincoln, ambos han evolucionado el día de hoy en más de una manera. Siempre le estará agradecido a su compañera y sin duda apreciara el lazo que ambos tienen, eso se lo dice mientras la mira a los ojos.

Sneasel en el fondo siente envidia, ahora tiene que entrenar más duro para derrotarla.

Lynn se siente orgullosa de su hermanito, es difícil conectar de esa manera con un pokemon. Incluso su amiga Margo tardo años en hacer que su Eevee evolucionara a Sylevon.

La oreja de Luponny se mueve y ella reacción de inmediato, voltea y recibe con una patada a un Cinderace envuelto en llamas.

─ ¡Contrataque! ─Ordena Lynn.

Cinderace brilla y golpea a Lopunny dejándole en el suelo, Cinderace retrocede y se prepara para volver a taclearla.

─ ¡Patada salto! ─Grita Lincoln.

Lopunny obedece y salta solo que esta vez es más alto que una regular, es una patada salto alta. Cae con mayor velocidad y Cinderace trata de evitarla pero se paraliza gracias a los rayos y recibe la patada de lleno.

Sin esperar orden de su entrenadora Cinderace usa contrataque, golpeándola directo en el techo y alejándola. Sin embargo se arrodilla para recuperar aliento.

Lynn se encuentra paralizada, Cinderace de hecho esta en sus límites. Puede ver la desesperación en el rostro de su compañero, casi ninguna pelea le había costado tanto tiempo. Decide que deben terminar con esto de una vez, esa Lopunny también está en el punto en el que no puede recibir otro ataque.

Lincoln entiende que están en el climax, a pesar de la nueva fuerza de Lopunny ella aún tiene mucho que aprender y entrenar si quiere resistir batallas más duras.

Lopunny se pone en posición de carga, junta sus palmas y carga una onda certera preparándose para arrojársela. Debe calcular muy bien la posición ya que es difícil re direccionarlas, requiere mucha concentración y fuerza.

Cinderace empieza a crear otra bola de fuego y maniobrarla hasta que crezca lo suficiente para ser un proyectil efectivo.

Lynn piensa en cómo lo disparara, él puede re direccionar con facilidad ese balón ígneo y la onda certera tiene que ser lo más precisa posible ya que una vez que se lanza no para hasta golpear, no se devuelve.

─Cinderace arroja el balón ígneo al aire. ─Ordena Lynn y Cinderace obedece. ─ ¡Ahora salta!

Cinderace salta, sabe exactamente lo que procede por lo que empieza a girar para tomar impulso. Llega hasta su balón ígneo y lo toma con una pata, sigue girando para que este crezca

Cinderace y Lopunny se miran fijamente ambos con sus ataques listos para dispararse, sus entrenadores gritan pero ellos no los escuchan esta vez ahora solo se concentran lanzar el ataque definitivo.

Ambos lanzan la onda certera y balón ígneo al mismo tiempo, ninguno lo desvía. Ambas esferas chocan y los dos pokemon se esfuerzan en que la suya sea la que supere a la otra.

Tras varios segundos ambos ataques terminan explotando dejando una nube de polvo en todo el campo.

Cincerace empieza a caer pensando en su siguiente movimiento, preparándose para un aterrizaje forzoso.

─ ¡Patada salto alta! ─Ordena Lincoln para sorpresa de Lynn y Cincerace.

Del humo sale disparada Lopunny quien casi al instante se posiciona frente a Cinderace. Le da una patada en el pecho la cual lo dispara hacia el suelo quedando debilitado.

La quijada de Lynn se mantiene abierta incrédula de que su hermanito fue quien le quito su racha invicta en la familia. Sus ojos empiezan a palpitas y sus puños se cierran, Lincoln le acaba de ganar.

Camina a su Cinderace quien apenas se levanta, se ve apenado e incluso se inclina para rogarle su perdón a su entrenadora. Ella lo mira cara a cara, ve que él se siente igual de destrozado que ella en este momento, ni siendo un Scorbunny había sido derrotado.

Lynn nota que de hecho se le escapan algunas lágrimas a él y a ella también, se arrodilla para verse cara a cara y así ambos puedan procesar su derrota.

Escuchan el llanto de Lopunny y Lincoln, voltean y ven que ambos se abrazan junto al Sneasel que los apoya con saltos de alegría. Pueden escuchar sus risas pero están llorando, están igual de incrédulos que ella.

Lincoln no puede creer que su victoria haya sido contra Lynn, de todas las personas le gano a su hermana mayor, a la invicta de la familia. Ve a los ojos de su Lopunny y ella también está incrédula y feliz por ganar.

─Bun bun, lo logramos. ─Dice Lincoln secándose las lágrimas.

─Lopunny. ─Responde ella frotando su cara en la mejilla de Lincoln.

Lynn se traga su orgullo, esta vez es Lincoln quien debe celebrar su victoria y de hecho le enorgullece ver lo mucho que su hermanito ha crecido. Es su momento y no se lo arruinara…. Lo humillara después.

….

Notas: Originalmente este iba a ser un one shot pero la trama se desarrolló tanto que se tendrá que dividir en dos partes.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	2. La granja

Parte 2 La granja

Hace unos meses Lincoln se encontraba jugando en el jardín con Lana y su Palpitoad, ella le ordena a su pokemon usar bomba lodo para así hacer un charco y lo remoja con hidro bomba para que el lodo sea más fácil de hundirse.

Lana y Palpitoad entran al lodo mientras ríen, el único que observa es Lincoln quien aunque aprecie el tiempo con su hermanita preferiría no ensuciar su camisa. Siente envidia con lo quien que la están pasando, tal vez debería dejar un poco de lado aquella estética.

─ ¡Oye! ─Se escucha una voz desde la cerca.

Lincoln, Lana y Palpitoad voltean y ven a una Bunneary saltar a través de la madera. En ese momento ella y Lincoln cruzan miradas, él la ve con asombro mientras que ella lo analiza con curiosidad.

Al aterrizar recoge unas bayas que se le cayeron pero encima de ella aparece un Drampa quien grita con furia, asustando a Bunneary.

A través de la cerca se asoma el vecino de los Loud quien ve enojado a esa Bunneary, nota como ella salta para estar detrás de Lincoln.

─ ¡Loud! Tú Bunneary acaba de destruir un buen huerto. ─Reclama el vecino.

─ ¡Drampa! ─Grita también el pokemon con furia.

Lincoln a punto de decir que la Bunneary no es suyo se detiene al escuchar el estómago rugiendo de la pequeña, la mira de reojo y nota sus labios temblorosos y miedo por culpa del Drampa.

─Lo siento señor Grouse, yo arreglare su jardín. ─Dice Lincoln con un suspiro para sorpresa de Lana y Bunneary.

…

En esa misma noche, Bunneary después de ser atendida y alimentada por Audino y Happny la ponen a dormir en la habitación de Lincoln mientras el muchacho entra a su habitación, agotado por el trabajo de jardinería.

Ella observa al peli blanco recostarse y caer rendido en su cama, ella se iría pero tanto comer le dio sueño así que hará lo mismo que él. Se recuesta encima de Lincoln y duerme.

Algunas horas de sueño la preparan para poder retirarse, nota que el sol apenas está saliendo así que debe escabullirse para no alertar a alguno de esos muchos pokemon. Les tiene envidia, desearía vivir en un lugar donde la traten bien pero sabe que hoy solo lo hicieron por mera cortesía, ya tienen muchos pokemon y no cree que sea bienvenida.

Pero no se ira con las manos vacías, toma una prenda de Lincoln y en ella empieza a guardar objetos brillantes y dulces. Con sigilo abre la puerta y se dispone a bajar las escaleras pero no se da cuenta que Lincoln se percató cuando ella despertó.

Bunneary se desliza por las escaleras para no causar ruido pero al aterrizar rompe algo del suelo, deberían reparar la madera. Siente dos brazos en sus axilas y es levantada, voltea y ve que es Lincoln.

Por alguna razón una ola de miedo y culpa la invaden al verlo directo a la cara, no le gusta la idea de haberle robado pero es lo que necesita para sobrevivir, incluso si la trataron bien no se arrepiente de robar.

Lincoln la deja en el piso mientras la mira directamente al rostro, puede ver que se siente insegura por lo que le va a pasar. Es una buena Bunneary solo necesita un golpe de suerte, además no cree estar listo para una compañera.

─Oye. ¿Quieres algo especial para tu viaje? ─Pregunta Lincoln indicándole que la siga.

Por alguna razón siente que puede seguirlo sin miedo pero aun así mantiene la distancia en caso de que le quiera hacer algo. Lincoln se sube al mueble y de uno de los cajones de la alacena saca un contenedor.

Baja y del contenedor saca una galleta con forma extraña, se la da a Bunneary para que la pruebe, ella lo hace y nota cómo el rostro de la pequeña cambia a uno de éxtasis mientras masticas.

─Papá quizá me mate por esto ya que las iba a usar para el cumpleaños de Lola pero tú las necesitas más que Lola. ─Dice Lincoln acariciándole la cabeza a Bunneary.

Al seguir masticando ella empieza a llorar, es la primera vez que alguien le da algo de comer cuando la descubren robando. Ve de nuevo a Lincoln quien le asiente indicando que está bien que se vaya pero es la primera vez que no quiere irse, es la primera vez que se siente bienvenida.

…

Lincoln despierta pero no es su habitación, es una con decorados vaqueros. También siente que la espalda le mata, ve un brazo a su lado y nota que es Lopunny la que se encuentra encima de él. Ahora que ha evolucionado ya no es tan tierno o cómodo sentirla encima, aunque su pelaje siga siendo suavecito.

─Creo que debo conseguirte una cama nueva Bun bun. ─Dice Lincoln moviéndola.

─Lopunny. ─Responde ella algo apenada por lastimar a su entrenador, también triste porqué ya no puede dormir abrazada de él.

Sale de la habitación y baja de la habitación para ver quien prepara el desayuno, es su amigo Liam.

─Buenas noches Lincoln, espero que te gusten los huevos de Torchic y tocino de Tepig. ─Dice Liam sirviéndole un plato. ─Más y esto cada vez que te quedes con Liam Greene.

─Gracias Liam, eres el mejor. ¿No tendrás bayas para Bun bun?

─Claro que sí. ¿Tepig serías tan amable? ─Ordena Liam a su Tepig quien algo sonrojado le da un plato con bayas.

Lopunny le asiente y agradece haciendo que Tepig se sonroje aún más. Ambos invitados se sientan a comer.

─Me alegra que quieras quedarte el resto de las vacaciones Lincoln, pero debo advertirte que el trabajo en la granja es cosa sería. ─Dice Liam comiendo su tocino. ─Deliciosos, una pena que no haya sobrevivido al nacimiento porqué se notaba que sería muy fuerte.

─Debo decir que me da algo de pena comer carne de pokemon. Se supone que son nuestros compañeros.

─Sí, pero es la cadena alimenticia. Además en este rancho solo se usa carne de pokemon que ya hayan fallecido. ─Asegura el pelirrojo con la boca llena. ─Por cierto felicidades por tu Lopunny, recuerdo que era una pequeña Bunneary cómo su hubiera sido ayer.

─Fue ayer. ─Responde Lincoln. ─Pero gracias, me siento orgulloso.

Luego del desayuno los dos chicos y pokemon se encuentran afuera, ayudando a arar el campo. Sneasel se encuentra cerca del nido de Torchic, usa afila garras para aumentar su ataque y poder llevarse uno, prepara una cuchillada mientras se relame los colmillos.

Salta hacia un Torchic pero un Combusken lo recibe con una patada doble dejándolo en el suelo.

─ ¡Sneasel! ─Grita Lincoln preocupado por su nuevo amigo. No debería apegarse tanto pero no puede evitar tenerle cierto aprecio.

Aun así no puede incumplir la regla de los dos pokemon que solo exceptúa a Leni y Lori. Con Leni es un caso especial ya que su Leavanny se alimenta únicamente de hojas por lo que es gratis mantenerla.

Lincoln levanta a Sneasel y le da una poción para curarlo, el pequeño solo se levanta mareado mientras ve a Combusken quien lo observa con una mirada desafiante; Incluso usa una de sus garras para indicarle que se acerque.

─Sneasel no intentes comerte los Torchic de Liam, aquí somos invitados. ─Ordena Lincoln tratando de no subir la voz, no es su pokemon y él no es su entrenador.

Sneasel a regañadientes acepta, además ese Combusken es demasiado para él todavía pero algún día volverá y lo derrotara.

Lincoln y Liam llegan a un campo de cultivo donde se encuentran algunos pokemon arando tierra, allí el pelirrojo le indica que tienen que revisar los arbustos en caso de que haya algún pokemon oculto entre las bayas y se las esté robando.

─Usa este palo para picar entre los arbustos de bayas y ver si hay algún pokemon salvaje. ─Dice Liam dándole un palo.

Lincoln algo inseguro obedece y empieza a picar el arbusto, escucha un quejido y un Ledyba salvaje usa ultra puño en su cara.

─ ¡Lopunny! ─Grita Bun bun con furia. Le mete una patada a ese Ledyba dejándolo noqueado.

Liam toma una pokebola y la arroja a ese Ledyba, atrapándolo con facilidad.

─Gracias Bun bun, este es de color extraño. Lo venderé muy bien en la siguiente convención de granjeros.

Lincoln mareado levanta el pulgar en señal de aprobación, Bun bun le acaricia la cabeza para consolarlo.

…

Tras pasar las horas Liam y Lincoln aran el campo, mueven paja y recogen las gracias de los Tepig. Bun bun hace lo mismo para que no sea tan pesado para él, usa el consejo que Cinderace le menciono de siempre cargar con sus piernas, de hecho las siente un poco más fornidas de cuando era una simple Bunneary.

Aprovechando que por el día han terminado las tareas Liam le enseña a Lincoln cómo montar un Tauros, todo con supervisión de la madre del pelirrojo. Liam dura tres minutos enteros hasta ser derribado por el pokemon pero el Braviary de su madre lo atrapa.

Lincoln no corre con la misma suerte, solo tarda seis segundos en ser derribado. Bun bun nuevamente se molesta y usa patada salto en Tauros quien la esquiva fácilmente y le arremete una cabeza de hierro en la espalda, dejando a Bun bun noqueada junto a su entrenador.

─No estoy bien. ─Dice Lincoln mareado.

─Lop…. ─Bun bun no termina la frase y queda inconsciente.

…

En la noche Liam escucha algo afuera de su habitación, ve que Lincoln, Bun bun y Sneasel se encuentran arando la tierra todavía. No se molesta en usar al Tauros encargado para mover el arado, son ambos quienes lo mueven sin importarles lo pesado que es.

¿Desde cuándo Lincoln es tan decidido?

…

Tras el pasar de los días, Bun bun, Sneasel y Lincoln se han acostumbrado al trabajo de granja con relativa facilidad…. Eso si se descuenta a los pokemon que saltan en su cara desde el arbusto de bayas, pero al menos ahora tiene un Spinarak que de seguro su hermana Luan adorara si sus padres le dan permiso de tenerlo y también si esa Leavanny no se lo traga.

Bun bun de una patada logra poner dos cubos de heno en su lugar mientras que Sneasel logra cargar uno entero. Lincoln aún tiene problemas separándolo de la tierra.

Sneasel se ofrece a ayudarle pero Lincoln lo rechaza, quiere lograrlo por sí mismo. Si sus pokemon se fortalecen él también debería.

Solo le queda un fin de semana antes de que las vacaciones terminen, debería volver a casa pero no se siente listo. Ve al Tauros que lo derribo la primera vez y decide que si quiere volver entonces debería ganarle al menos a él.

…

Una hora después Lincoln y Lopunny se sienten preparados para pelear contra ese Tauros o más bien se deciden a hacerlo listos o no.

Liam se encuentra tras el Tauros confundiendo a Lincoln, pensó que él solo era un granjero con un Tepig. Aunque ahora que lo ve en perspectiva debió haberse dado cuenta antes que él había ayudado a entrenar a todos estos pokemon.

─Lincoln te aprecio pero creo que aún no estás preparado para enfrentar a Hershel. Pero respeto tu decisión, aunque no será tan fácil. Cómo hijo de la líder de gimnasio tipo normal de la región tengo que asegurarme de tener peleas justas así que será un tres contra tres. ─Explica Liam mientras acaricia a su Tauros.

─¿Esto es un gimnasio? ─Pregunta Lincoln asombrado.

─Sí, está registrado desde hace doce años pero es el menos conocido por los viajeros. ¡Qué comience el combate! ─Grita Liam sacando una pokebola y lanzándola.

De la pokebola sale un Rufflet quien ve todo su ambiente sin entender bien lo que sucede.

Lincoln no quiere cansar a Bun bun primero por lo que disculpándose mentalmente con Luan decide estrenar a Spinarak lanzando su pokebola.

La madre de Liam desde el fondo toca con su banjo una canción para animar el ambiente.

─Rufflet, usa avivar. ─Ordena Liam y el Rufflet grita mientras un brillo rojo se desprende de su cuerpo y su fuerza aumenta. ─Atácalo con un picotazo.

Rufflet empieza a volar y se dirige a Spinarak.

Lincoln espera a que se acerque, debe estar a centímetros aunque se siente mal por saber lo que le espera a Spinarak.

─Disparo demora. ─Ordena Lincoln.

Spinarak dispara telaraña pero también recibe el picotazo, Rufflet se eleva al cielo pero siente más peso en su cuerpo. Se percata de que Spinarak está pegado a él.

─ ¡Puya nociva! ─Grita Lincoln.

Spinarak obedece y sus colmillos se vuelven morados, muerde a Rufflet en el pecho haciéndolo gritar.

─Rufflet quítatelo de encima. ─Ordena Liam preocupado.

Rufflet empieza a hacer acrobacias para que Spinarak caiga, logra zafarse de él pero mientras lo ve caer ve que la telaraña está en su pecho. La telaraña se pone rígida haciendo que el peso de Spinarak impulse a Rufflet al suelo, también el aterrizaje del pokemon de Lincoln se vuelve más suave gracias a estar colgado de Rufflet.

Spinarak aterriza, intenta jalar a Rufflet pero no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo.

─Spinarak no te esfuerces mucho. ─Dice Lincoln algo preocupado por el pequeño.

Spinarak solo se rinde en tratar de hundirlo, voltea y ve que Rufflet se dirige a él. Empieza a correr pero recibe otro picotazo.

Rufflet otra vez se eleva a los aires preparado para embestirlo de nuevo.

─Spinarak usa doble equipo. ─Ordena Lincoln.

Spinarak obedece y crea proyecciones holográficas de sí mismo. Rufflet se confunde mientras ve a todos esos Spinarak correr amontonados.

─Disparo demora. ─Ordena de nuevo.

Todos esos Spinarak usan telarañas creando una gran ola gris que Rufflet trata de esquivar pero no logra, una telaraña le logra golpear los ojos para que no pueda ver bien.

Lincoln siente que es su oportunidad, solo tiene que hacer que Spinarak suba su telaraña y le aplique otra puta nociva.

─Descuida Rufflet, no necesitas ver para golpear a todos esos Spinarak.─Dice Liam decidido. ─Aterriza.

Rufflet aterriza y abre sus alas, Lincoln ve que es su oportunidad para atacar.

─Spinarak, puya nociva. ─Ordena Lincoln.

Rufflet abre sus alas mientras Spinarak se acerca. Liam sonríe y apunta hacia el campo.

─Lincoln. ¿Sabes qué pasa cuando crías a un Combusken con un Rufflet? ─Pregunta Liam confundiendo a Lincoln. ─Rufflet puede usar… ¡Onda ígnea!

Rufflet grita y una ola naranja sale de su cuerpo. Cual viento acalorado la onda ígnea disipa los clones de Spinarak y lo empuja directamente hacia afuera del escenario.

Spinarak cae debilitado para decepción de Lincon, pero no puede estar enojado con él; Después de todo él cometió la tontería de enviar a un tipo bicho contra un tipo volador, aunque no contaba con un ataque de tipo fuego.

Lincoln aún no quiere usar a Bun bun, ella es su pokemon más fuerte y debe guardar energía para ese Tauros. Voltea y ve a Sneasel quien consuela a un debilitado Spinarak.

─Gracias Spinarak, diste lo mejor de ti y por eso te admiro. ─Dice Lincoln apuntando su pokebola y devolviéndolo a ella. Ve a los ojos a Sneasel y este le presta atención.

Sneasel no necesita ser un genio para saber que Lincoln quiere usarlo para pelear contra Liam. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo si no es para enfrentar a Lopunny? Pero le alaga que confíe en él.

Lincoln le ofrece la mano y le sonríe, esperando a que acepte y si no pues tendrá que esperar a que Lopunny venza a tres pokemon.

Sneasel suspira, Lincoln ha sido amable con él durante estos días. Incluso le ha traído bayas y aceptado su entrenamiento por lo que le debe eso.

─Sneasel. ─Dice Sneasel decidido a ayudar a Lincoln. Camina hacia el campo usa afila garras para aumentar su ataque.

Rufflet usa respiro para recobrar energías. Ambos pokemon se miran directamente, Sneasel corre hacia Ruflet con las garras listas para cortarlo.

─ ¡Onda ígnea! ─Ordena Liam y Rufflet vuelve a abrir sus alas. La onda naranja se impulsa hacia ellos.

Sneasel para prevenir ser golpeado directamente salta y usa canta helado para que choque con la onda ígnea, no funciona y recibe el golpe. Cae al piso mientras toma un respiro.

─Sneasel usa afila garras de nuevo. ─Dice Lincoln y Sneasel vuelve a afilar sus garras para aumentar su ataque.

─Ruffflet usa picotazo. ─Ordena Liam y Rufflet vuela para embestir a Sneasel.

Sneasel usa sus patas para impulsarse y alejarse de ese ataque, Rufflet logra frenar antes de chocar contra el suelo.

─ ¡Sneasel salta a él! ─Grita Lincoln y Sneasel se da cuenta de lo que quiere hacer.

Sin escuchar la otra orden de Lincoln Sneasel salta directo a Rufflet y usa cuchillada, Rufflet la logra esquivar para sorpresa de Sneasel.

─Voltea a él y usa canto helado. ─Ordena Lincoln.

Sneasel debe reconocer que el chico es bueno en ser espontaneo, lo obedece y usa canto helado golpeando de lleno a Rufflet y en parte congelándolo haciendo que no pueda despegar.

─Cuchillada. ─Vuelve a gritar.

Sneasel usa cuchillada y debilita a Rufflet.

─Ay no Kentucky. ─Dice Liam algo desanimado mientras regresa a Rufflet a su pokebola. ─Gracias amigo, pero ahora es turno de Meowth.

Liam lanza una pokebola y de ella sale un Meowth de pelaje común quien se lame la pata y se dispone a dormir.

─Hay no de nuevo. Lincoln te concedo el primer ataque. ─Dice Liam decepcionado.

Ni Sneasel ni Lincoln se sienten cómodos atacando a un enemigo indefenso, el pokemon se acerca a Meowth para confirmar despertarlo e indicarle que la pelea ya inició. Le pica la cabeza con la punta de su garra.

Meowth grita con furia y usa carantoña en Sneasel, siendo súper efectivo. Sneasel mareado retrocede mientras que Meowth se pone en cuatro patas en posición de ataque.

Se niega a caer debilitado por lo que toma otro respiro y voltea a Meowth, usa afila garras de nuevo para aumentar el ataque.

─Sneasel usa tajo umbrío. ─Pide Lincoln apuntando a Meowth.

Meowth grita corre hacia Sneasel usando garras furiosas. Ambos chocan garras y Meowth descontrolado le empieza a lanzar arañazos que Sneasel cubre con sus garras pero sin duda le son molestos.

─Canto helado. ─Ordena el peli blanco.

Sneasel obedece y golpea directamente a Meowth al rostro. Ese Meowth se lo toma de mala gana y gruñe.

─Día de pago. ─Grita Liam.

Meowth desde su frente frota su medalla y varias monedas salen disparadas hacia Sneasel golpeándole la cara y desorientándolo.

─Es nuestra oportunidad, Meowth usa carantoña. ─Ordena el peli rojo.

Meowth grita y corre hacia Sneasel quien voltea y se prepara para recibirlo.

─Cuchillada.

Sneasel obedece la orden de Lincoln y salta para cortar a Meowth, ambos chocan ataques, la carantoña de Meowth golpea constantemente a Sneasel mientras este le lanza cuchilladas.

─Cola de hierro. ─Grita Liam y la cola de Meowth se ilumina.

Meowth gritando le golpea la cabeza a Sneasel mientras este le lanza otra cuchillada.

Ambos se separan con un salto hacia atrás y se observan directamente, los dos inhalan y exhalan, Meowth se arrodilla haciendo que Sneasel crea que la victoria está decidida.

Sneasel camina lentamente hacia Mewoth mientras este lo observa, sacando sus garras para recibirlo. Al estar a pocos centímetros levanta su garra listo para cortarlo pero no aguanta el peso y cae al suelo debilitado. Meowth sonríe y se levanta pero al instante cae debilitado también.

Lincoln al no tener pokebola camina a Sneasel y lo toma, meciéndolo para que no se sienta mal con el hecho de que perdió.

Lopunny se pone al lado de Sneasel y le acaricia la cabeza para que se sienta mejor consigo mismo.

─Sneasel deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo, venciste a dos pokemon seguidos. ─Dice Lincoln para consolar a Sneasel quien gruñe avergonzado por no soportar la pelea.

Sin nada más que hacer, Bun bun se pone en el medio del escenario preparada para pelear, Tauros la observa y poniendo una mirada en blanco se posiciona frente a ella a la distancia correcta.

─Tauros. ─Dice ese Tauros con hartazgo.

Lopunny arquea su ceja sin entender la actitud, voltea a Lincoln quien se encoge de hombros admitiendo que no tiene idea de porqué esa actitud.

─A Hershel le da pereza pelear. ─Dice Liam algo apenado por la actitud de su Tauros.

Lincoln sin saber cómo reaccionar a eso decide ser el quien lance el primer ataque.

─Bun bun, usa onda certera. ─Ordena Lincoln a lo que su pokemon obedece y genera una esfera de energía azul que le arroja a Tauros. Se sorprende al ver que no se molesta en esquivarla.

Tauros solo muge desinteresado, incluso se sacude el polvo. Lopunny con la ceja arqueada se molesta un poco, se supone que se han fortalecido mucho y quiere ser tomada enserio.

─Usa patada salto alta. ─Ordena Lincoln y Lopunny salta por los aires.

Bun bun da una voltereta y toma velocidad mientras cae, Tauros mira arriba cómo esa Lopunny se encuentra lista para golpearlo. Con un suspiro esquiva el ataque viendo cómo ella cae al suelo lastimándose, puede verla sobarse la rodilla con dolor.

─ ¡Bun bun! ─Grita Lincoln preocupado. Quizá debería enseñarle un movimiento menos riesgoso que patada salto alta.

─ ¡Vendetta! ─Ordena Liam y el cuerpo de Tauros genera un brillo negro, golpea con su cola a Lopunny haciéndola gritar y arrastrarse.

Lopunny se levanta y se pone en posición defensiva mientras Tauros la ve desinteresado.

─Tauros usa aviva.

Tauros solo muge y un brillo rojo lo ilumina para aumentar su fuerza, mira a Lopunny y empieza a correr hacia ella.

─Salta y esquiva. ─Dice Lincoln y Bun bun obedece, alejándose de Tauros mientras este la sigue.

─Tauros termínala con un giga impacto. ─Grita Liam señalando a Bun bun.

De repente Tauros grita con más intensidad contrastando su actitud previa, levante el polvo con sus pata y empieza a correr, rodeándose de un aura blanca mientras toma velocidad.

Bun bun por instinto lanza un rayo de hielo al suelo para ver si Tauros se desequilibra pero este rompe el suelo mientras corre a Lopunny.

─ ¡Protección! ─Grita Lincoln con una lagrima asomándosele, no quiere que Bun bun sufra un golpe directo con giga impacto.

Bun bun pone sus brazos en posición defensiva y crea un escudo con el que choca Tauros con tanta fuerza que el impacto crea una onda sónica tal que asusta a los pokemon alrededor.

Una vez detenido el giga impacto Lopunny hace desaparecer la protección, ve que Tauros está recuperando aliento.

Lincoln aprovecha que Tauros debe recuperar el aliento, quiere aplicarle un combo.

─ ¡Patada salto alta! ─Grita Lincoln y Bun bun obedece saltando y dando una voltereta.

Aterriza sobre la espalda de Tauros haciéndolo gritar.

─Ay no Hershel. Resiste. ─Pide Liam preocupado.

Lopunny salta desde la espalda de Tauros y en el aire hace volteretas, de sus patas se genera una esfera azul.

─ ¡Onda certera!

Lopunny hace crecer la bola y le da una patada para aumentar el impulso. Tauros voltea y ve que no podrá esquivar el ataque por lo que decide devolvérsela.

─ ¡Cabezazo Zen! ─Grita Liam.

La cabeza de Tauros genera un brillo rosa, espera a que la onda certera se acerque y salta dándole un cabezazo, pasan unos segundos mientras Tauros lucha contra esa onda certera.

La onda certera explota en su cara creando una nube de polvo. Bun bun aterriza, inhala y exhala con velocidad mientras observa si algo aparece en la nube. Tan solo ve el brillo blanco y trata de saltar pero la velocidad le gana.

─ ¡Giga impacto! ─Grita Liam.

Lopunny recibe de lleno el giga impacto mientras es arrastrada.

─ ¡Onda certera Bun bun! ─Grita Lincoln preocupado, ese ataque es lo menos que quería ver que recibiera ella.

Bun bun aun siendo arrastrada crea otra onda certera y la hace explotar en el rostro de ambos.

Nuevamente al disiparse la nube de polvo de la explosión, ambos se encuentran cansados. Ni siquiera se dirigen la mirada, simplemente deciden caminar hacia sus respectivos entrenadores.

Lincoln ve a su Bun bun herida, le duele ver que tenga que pasar por tanto daño solo para aumentar su ego. Quizá debería dejar atrás eso del Criostal Z y descansar, no quiere que salga herida.

Bun bun nota la preocupación de su entrenador así que decide sonreírle para que no se asuste, aun así siente todo ese dolor en su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo le provoca satisfacción la idea de que de hecho pudo pelear contra un Tauros cara a cara, jamás habría soñado eso cuando era una simple Bunneary. De hecho nunca peleaba, solo era correr y huir pero ahora que ya no mira hacia atrás de hecho es bastante satisfactoria incluso si sabe que no puede ganar.

Tauros voltea a ella para verla de reojo, ve que ya se está tambaleando para caer derrotada. Respeta que sepa cuando retroceder, puede entender eso por lo que le hace un favor ya que a veces uno necesita una pequeña victoria de vez en cuando y ese muchacho junto a ella enserio la requieren.

Con una sonrisa Taauros se recuesta en el suelo y duerme, dando por terminada la batalla para sorpresa de Lincoln.

Bun bun nota la sorpresa de Lincoln y voltea para ver al Tauros fuera de combate, juraría que él aún podía ganar. Sonríe sintiendo satisfacción de su victoria y también se recuesta en el suelo.

Lincoln corre a Lopunny, tomándola de la espalda y viéndola a la cara. Ella sonriendo le limpia las lágrimas y lo hace sonreír para indicarle que todo está bien.

─Eres la mejor amiga que podría pedir Bun bun. ─Dice Lincoln abrazándola, le da gusto saber que es correspondido.

Liam ve a Tauros, sonríe al ver que su Tauros está sonriendo también. Lo hiso a propósito pero entiende porqué.

─Gracias Hershel, lo hiciste bien. ─Dice Liam acariciándole la cabeza.

Liam se acerca a Lincoln mientras saca algo de su bolsillo, un aro z para que lo use cuando consiga su cristal z y una medalla en forma de circulo con un símbolo de cuerno.

─Felicidades Lincoln, ganaste la medalla básica, representa que tienes una conexión tan simple pero eficaz que tienes con tu pokemon. ─Dice Liam con levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación. ─El aro z es para cuando pelees con tu hermana mayor. Buena suerte Lincoln.

Lincoln tomando ambos sonríe y se los presume a Bun bun y Sneasel, incluso Spinarak sale de su pokebola para apreciar lo que ganaron.

─Bueno chicos, creo que este día fue todo un excito. ¿Listos para volver a casa?

Los tres gritan felices mientras abrazan a Lincoln, él solo acepta el abrazo porqué está contento de haber logrado una victoria importante y mañana se enfrentara a su reto más importante.

…

Notas

Si ya sé que dije que sería un Two Shot pero hey quiero esto hecho bien. Así que se expándira a otro capítulo, no me odien a mí, odien a Bun bun y Lincoln quienes tienen una historia que contar.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos luego. (Debería empezar a copiar y pegar la frase)


	3. Batalla doble

Capítulo 3 Pelea doble

Lincoln se encuentra frente a su hogar, todos deben estar viendo televisión ya que ninguna de sus hermanas se encuentra afuera, ni hay ruido. Definitivamente deben estar viendo el crucero del amor o alguno de sus programas favoritos.

Los únicos que lo reciben adecuadamente son su vecino y Drampa quienes lo saludan a distancia. Responde el saludo con una sonrisa mientras inhala profundamente y exhala para prepararse mentalmente, para terminar ve en su cinturón dos poke bolas atadas, una es de Bun bun y la otra de Spinarak, aunque no le gusta la idea de que Bun bun se encuentre encerrada allí, prefiere tenerla a su lado.

El único que se encuentra libre es Sneasel quien le da palabras de aliento para que pueda entrar, después de todo sigue siendo su hogar.

─Tienes razón hielito. No tengo nada que temer. ─Dice Lincoln con una sonrisa pero grita al ser arañado por Sneasel. ─Supongo que solo te llamaras Sneasel.

En respuesta a eso recibe una lamida de Sneasel en la parte cortada. El peli blanco no sabe si considerarlo tierno o algo asqueroso, más aun tomando en cuenta que es un macho.

Sin nada más que hacer afuera corre hacia su entrada, de una patada trata de abrir la puerta pero por accidente la rompe, rasgando su pierna.

─ ¡Pensé que solo se empujaría! ¡Mami! ─Grita Lincoln con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo izquierdo.

─O sí amor, debí decirte que la puerta estaba rota. Pero mira el lado positivo, hubieras tenido una entrada genial. ─Dice su madre llegando para ayudarlo. Le habla con suavidad mientras jala su cuerpo y escucha los gritos de Lincoln. ─Audino, Chansey usen pulso cura.

Los dos pokemon le hacen caso y empiezan a sanar la pierna de Lincoln, Sneasel solo niega con la cabeza por ver al chico así.

….

Una hora después, Lincoln con su pierna vendada sale de su habitación siendo ayudado por Chansey, más bien está siendo cargado por ella junto a su hermanita Lily.

─Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta ser cargada así, Chansey es muy suave. ─Dice Lincoln a su hermanita.

─Suave. ─Responde Lily abrazándose de Chansey.

Lincoln ve que la habitación de Lori se encuentra vacía, observa a toda dirección y le susurra algo a Sneasel.

Chansey lleva a Lincoln hacia la habitación de Luna y Luan, la puerta es abierta por el Mime jr de su hermana mayor.

─Hola Risas, ¿Puedo pasar? ─Pregunta Lincoln al pequeño.

─Hazlo pasar Risas. ─Ordena Luan desde adentro mientras escribe en su computadora.

Chansey entra llevando a Lincoln y Lily hacia Luan, por accidente hace que Lincoln se golpee la cabeza con la puerta.

Ven en su computador una serie de videos con accidentes de Lincoln, siendo el más reciente su incidente con la puerta. A Lincoln no le da gracia eso.

─Que lindos se ven siendo cargados por Chansey, si les tomo una foto seguro tienen una ´´Chansey´´ de ser virales. Jeje. ¿Entienden? ─Bromea Luan haciendo que todos menos Mime jr frunzan el ceño.

En respuesta Lily toma un huevo de Chansey y se lo arroja a Luan. Sneasel ríe por eso.

─Bueno, Luan estaba pensando que habías dicho que necesitabas ayuda en tus espectáculos de magia, así que conseguí algo que puede ayudarte, además de que puedes usarlo para asustar a Leni por igual, se lo hubiera dado a Lucy pero de seguro hubiera hecho cosas espeluznantes con ella. ─Lincoln le da la poke bola de Spinarak a Luan.

Ella toma la poke bola y saca a Spinarak de allí, al verlo se sonroja por notar lo tierno que es. Mime jr le sonríe y saluda, Spinarak suda nervioso y se esconde detrás de Chansey.

─Descuida pequeña Spinarak, Luan es muy amigable y pasaras buenos momentos con ella. ─Dice Lincoln alentando a Spinarak para que se acerque a Luan.

─Ven pequeño, yo no muerdo, aquí somos tus ´´Ariados´´ Jeje ¿Entiendes?─Broma Luan pero en respuesta solo se gana un disparo demora de parte de Spinarak.

─Tardara en acostumbrarse a ti. ─Dice Lincoln algo preocupado.

Luan ríe, aunque tarde en acostumbrarse sabe que ese Spinarak será su amigo. Mime jr la ayuda a limpiarse mientras Spinarak solo las observa. Para su suerte, los Spinarak prácticamente se alimentan solos y son tan tranquilos que son imperceptibles entre el bullicio de una casa tan grande así que pasara desapercibido.

Luan abraza a Lincoln en señal de gratitud, Lily se mete en el abrazo igual que Chansey y Sneasel.

….

Lori se encuentra cuidando a las gemelas mientras ellas hacen muñecos de nieve. El Skitty de Lola toma una bola de nieve con su cola mientras que el Palpitoad le da forma con su lengua causando el asco de Skitty y Lola.

─Lana, Brincos está arruinando la bola de nieve de Garritas. ─Se queja Lola tomando a su Skitty.

─Más bien la está mejorando. ─Responde Lana mientras acaricia a Brincos.

En respuesta Skitty le lanza una bola de nieve, Palpitoad se indigna por el ataque a su compañera y le da un lengüetazo a Lola.

─O vaya, te lo buscaste. ─Dice Lola enojándose.

─ ¡Ven por mí! ─Responde Lana a manera de reto.

Ambas gemelas empiezan a pelear físicamente, siendo apoyadas por sus respectivos pokemon.

Lori solo pone la mirada en blanco mientras saca a Gyarados para intimidarlas, pero solo los pokemon se asustan. Lola y Lana dejaron de temerle desde hace años. Gyarados baja la mirada sintiendo que fracasó al no asustar a las gemelas.

─Está bien Mandíbulas, literalmente lo intentaste. ─Dice Lori para calmar la decepción de su pokemon. ─ ¡Lola, Lana, tienen cinco segundos para dejar de pelear o las convertiré en pretzels humanos! ─Grita ella asustando a las gemelas y Gyarados.

Lincoln sale de la casa cargado por Chansey y siendo seguido por Sneasel, sus hermanas, padres y pokemon. Incluso el señor Grouse y Drampa se fijan por la reja.

─¿Enserio quieres retarme? Literalmente Gyarados puede tragarse a Bun bun y ni siquiera se le llenaría el estómago. Gyarados sonríe pensando que eso significa aprobación. ─ ¡No!

Gyarados gruñe por la decepción.

─Quizá eso sea cierto, pero aún no ve rendiré. Ese Criostal Z es mío por derecho y te lo quitare de las manos. ─Responde Lincoln con el ceño fruncido.

─Literalmente es demasiado para ti, no debiste ganártelo en primer lugar. ─Afirma Lori levantándose.

Chansey camina hacia la cerca y suelta a Lincoln causándole dolor porqué su pierna herida cayó sobre una roca.

─Para ser un pokemon que cuida pacientes enserió eres torpe. ─Dice Lincoln acariciándose la pierna.

Lily para curarle le besa la herida a su hermano mayor, provocando que este sonría.

─¿Quién necesita un Chansey inútil cuando tengo a una enfermera tan buena como tú? ─Dice Lincoln acariciándole el cabello a su hermanita y haciéndola reír.

─ ¡Chansey! ─Responde Chansey enojada y aplicándole un doble bofetón.

─…. Lo retracto.

Montado en Hershel, Liam entra al patio para observar la pelea. No quiere perderse el resultado de tan arduo entrenamiento, e incluso invito a algunos amigos para que observen, no todos los días ven un entrenamiento entre un novato y una aspirante a campeona.

Stella y su Togepi llegan al lado de Jordan y Pidgeotto, también Zack y su Elgyem, además de Rusty con su Stunkfish. Por último Clyde con su Meowth de Alola. Todos queriendo ver el resultado de la batalla.

Lincoln y Lori se observan fijamente en el campo de batalla, Gyarados se pone frente a Lori para protegerla.

─ ¡Esperen! ─Grita Rita interrumpiendo la pelea. ─Cambien el ángulo, están apuntando a la casa. ─Dice obligando a que los chicos se muevan de posición.

─Por cierto Lincoln, tu madre y yo hablamos. Sneasel se puede quedar pero me tendrá que ayudar en el restaurante. ─Afirma su padre para alegría de Lincoln y Sneasel.

─Gracias papá, son los mejores. ─Grita Lincoln emocionado. ─ ¿Oíste eso Sneasel?

Sneasel y Lincoln se abrazan para festejar.

─Oigan, ¿No han notado que la compañera de Linc no está? ─Cuestiona Luna dándose cuenta que ahora tiene a Sneasel y falta Bun bun.

─Es cierto. Quizá cambio a Bun bun por Sneasel. ─Deduce Lucy algo intranquila por su hipótesis. Se supone que ella y Linc son los mejores amigos.

─Suena poco probable, la amistad de Lincoln y Bun bun era algo que trascendía la lógica. Ni Genesect ni yo pudimos averiguar la respuesta de porqué ese encuentro fortuito dio como resultado tal lazo. ─Explica Lisa rascándose la barbilla.

─Genesect, gen gen genesect. ─Añade Genesect.

─Interesante teoría Genesect.

─Cómo que está mal que Linky haya cambiado a Bun bun, ambos son inseparables. ─Dice Leni triste por pensar eso mientras abraza a su Spinda y Leavanny le da un abrazo para relajarla.

Lynn y Cinderace comparten miradas confiadas, se llevaran una enorme sorpresa al verla. Cinderace se sonroja en tan solo pensar en verla, ahora que evolucionó es más tierna de lo que recuerda.

─….¿Enserio? ¿Ella? ─Pregunta Lynn confundida. ─Porqué mi amiga Polly tiene una Lucario que….

─ ¡Cinderace! ─Interrumpe Cinderace con furia.

─Bueno pero no te enojes. ─Responde Lynn algo intimidada. ─Cuando te pones meloso eres insoportable.

Cinderace le da una patada en el trasero a su entrenadora, haciéndola gruñir.

─Dudo que la haya cambiado, si Lincoln no quiso un Tyranitar de color raro significa que ama a Bun bun. ─Asegura Lana.

─¿Y por qué un Sneasel? Es un pokemon algo feo. ─Añade Lola.

─ ¡Sneasel! ─Grita Sneasel con furia desde la distancia.

Lori saca a un Milotic quien se acerca a Gyarados para frotar su mejilla con la de él haciéndolo sonrojar.

─Eso es Ariel, dale amor y ánimos a mandíbulas. ─Dice Lori sonrojada al recordar cuando su novio Bobby se la regalo siendo una Feebas. Prometió jamás exponerla al combate para mantener su belleza.

Con un chasquido de parte de su entrenadora, Milotic se posiciona en la cerca para admirar la batalla. Gyarados confiado observa a Lincoln y ruge para intimidarlo.

Sneasel traga saliva al ver semejante tamaño pero decide no amedrentarse, quiere probarse así mismo.

─Sneasel, creo que está es una batalla uno contra uno. Así que debo confriar en Bun bun. ─Dice Lincoln deteniendo a Sneasel.

─De hecho haremos esto interesante. ─Dice Lori con una sonrisa confiada. ─Puedes usar a Sneasel y Bun bun. Esto será una batalla doble. ─Afirma sacando otra poke bola y abriéndola.

De esta sale un Skarmory quien ruge con furia, Sneasel vuelve a tragar saliva.

─¿Qué dices Link? ¿Asustado igual que ese Sneasel?

Sneasel escucha eso y se enoja, gruñe y observa a Lori con una mirada asesina.

─Tranquilo Sneasel, los tres le demostraremos de lo que somos capaces. ─Dice Lincoln sacando el Criostal Z y la poke bola de Bun bun.

─ ¡Oye! ¿Entraste a mi habitación? ─Pregunta Lori con furia.

─ ¡Dejen de discutir e inicien de una vez! ─Grita Lynn desesperada.

─ ¡Se le llama construir narrativa Lynn! ─Responde la rubia mayor con el puño cerrado. ─Ugh, lo que sea. Que está humillación te sirva de lección.

─Mi dinero va a Lori. ─Susurra Rusty a Clyde.

─ ¿Hacen apuestas? Yo me puedo encargar del dinero por ustedes. ─Dice Lola tomando los billetes de esos chicos.

Lincoln se prepara mentalmente, observa la poke bola de Bun bun y espera lo mejor. Este es el día de su prueba máxima y necesita todo a su alcance incluso el Criostal que le quito a su hermana, si pierde se lo devolverá con gusto pero al menos quiere usarlo una vez.

─Muy bien, este es el resultado final. Será todo o nada pero confió en que pase lo que pase será porqué lo hicimos juntos. ─Susurra Lincoln tomando un respiro. ─ ¡Bun bun yo te elijo!

Lincoln arroja la poke bola y de ella sale Lopunny presumiendo su cuerpo y guiñando el ojo. Todos los pokemon macho menos Gyarados se sonrojan al verla.

Toda la familia y amigos de Lincoln dejan caer la quijada al verla evolucionada, jamás creyeron ver el día en que sea una Lopunny.

Lori traga saliva, se supone que los Buneary solo evolucionan cuando hay un gran nivel de amistad entre entrenador y pokemon, ve a su hermanito y nota la mirada decidida de este; Ha crecido, ya no es aquel niño torpe que dudaba si debería tener un pokemon, ahora ha llegado al punto de que su lazo es tan grande que ha hecho evolucionar a un Bunneary y está dispuesto a pelear contra ella, una aspirante de campeona.

Ella sonríe orgullosa de lo mucho que ha crecido, recuerda cuando lo cargaba en brazos o cuando Gyarados jugaba con él para miedo de su madre ya que era un bebito en la cola de aquel pokemon. Ahora está frente a ella, queriendo probarse a sí mismo. Su hermano ya es un entrenador.

─Esos podríamos ser tú y yo algún día Topi. ─Dice Stella a su Togepi sabiendo que Togepi también evoluciona por amistad.

─Aunque era cuestión de que pasara aún es asombroso que haya evolucionado tan rápido. ─Dice Lisa fascinada.

─ ¡Es tan linda! ─Dicen Lola y Leni al unísono.

Rita le aplaude a su hijo, ha logrado algo tan importante a tan corta edad. Le da la mano a su Audino recordando aquellos días cuando ella lo adoptó a sus dieciocho años, recordando el inicio de una linda amistad.

─Bun bun grande. ─Dice Lily queriendo abrazar a Lopunny.

El Exploud de Luna le pasa su guitarra para que haga música de fondo, ella le guiña el ojo a su pokemon y empieza a tocar algo de Rock para iniciar la pelea.

─Sera una pelea dos contra dos, ya conocen las reglas. Si sus pokemon caen debilitados pierden la pelea. ─Anuncia Lynn fungiendo cómo referí. ─ ¡Que comience el combate!

Lincoln, Sneasel y Lopunny se ponen en posición defensiva esperando el movimiento de Lori.

─Afilagarras Sneasel, Bun bun tu mantente alerta. ─Ordena Lincoln.

Sneasel afila sus garras, sintiendo cómo su ataque aumenta.

─Muy bien, Mandíbula usa danza lluvia, Skarmory haz un ala de acero. ─Ordena Lori apuntando a Bun bun.

Gyarados ruge y un cielo nublado se crea, la lluvia no tarda en llegar para gusto de Milotic, Palpitoad y Molestía para Cinderace.

Skarmory embulle su ala en un brillo metálico y se acerca a Bun bun para embestirla.

─ ¡Protección!

Bun bun crea un escudo frente a ella haciendo que Skarmory choque contra este, Sneasel aprovecha la corta distancia entre ambos y se posiciona al lado de Skarmory.

─ ¡Canto helado!

Sneasel sescupe un aliento helado que crea carámbanos miniatura, golpeando a Skarmory en el pecho.

A pesar de recibirlo directamente a Skarmory no le molesta tanto gracias a que su cuerpo es tan duro como el acero. Ve a Sneasel y abre sus alas para crear un tajo aéreo lanzándoselo a Sneasel.

Este se cubre pero el ataque lo derriba, aun así logra levantarse y afilar sus garras nuevamente para aumentar su ataque.

─ Skarmory cuidado. ─Advierte Lori.

Skarmory se da cuenta que el escudo desapareció y recibe una patada salto alta de parte Bun bun, alejándolo de allí.

Skarmory retoma vuelo pero mantiene su distancia, gruñe mientras vuela alrededor suyo.

─Mandíbula usa hidro bomba, Skarmory eco metálico. ─Ordena Lori.

Skarmory empieza a chillar y ondas grises transparentes salen de su boca, molestando a Bun bun y Sneasel.

Gyarados les lanza un grueso torrente de agua directamente, Sneasel temeroso se pone frente a Bun bun para recibir el impacto directamente, ella es la más fuerte de todos y merece salir ilesa de esta pelea.

Una barrera logra crearse entre ambos logrando bloquear la hidro bomba por poco, aunque Bun bun se muestra algo molesta por gastar así su energía.

Ella frunce el ceño y ve a Sneasel para saber qué demonios estaba pensando. Sneasel baja su cabeza, apenado por tener que ser salvado. Bun bun pone una mirada en blanco primero y después le sonríe.

La hidro bomba se disipa al igual que la protección, Bun bun inhala y exhala para recuperar energía.

─Tajo umbrío. ─Ordena Lori.

Skarmory se acerca con una de sus garras cubierta de morador, logra interceptar a Bun bun dándole un golpe crítico y derribándola.

─Hidro bomba de nuevo.

Gyarados lanza otra hidro bomba. Sneasel ve aquel torrente de agua acercarse, se asusta al ver que Bun bun aún no se levanta; la toma de las patas y con un esfuerzo físico exigente logra levantarla y arrojarla para que logre esquivar la hidro bomba. El ataque le da directamente a él.

─ ¡Sneasel! ─Grita Lincoln preocupado. Se asombra al ver que no solo lo recibe de lleno sino que logra mantenerse de pie.

─ ¡Tajo umbrío! ─Grita Lori apuntando a Sneasel.

Skarmory vuelve a volar directamente hacia Sneasel, Bun bun se asusta por su compañero así que sin esperar orden genera una onda certera y la vienta a Skarmory.

─ ¿Onda certera? ─Cuestiona Lori asombrada por eso, no vio venir eso.

La onda certera golpea a Skarmory alejándolo de Sneasel.

─Sneasel aprovecha y usa tajo umbrío. ─Ordena Lincoln.

La garra de Sneasel se ilumina de morado y salta sobre Skarmory, Gyarados se pone frente a Skarmory para recibir el impacto.

Gyarados voltea a Sneasel intimidándolo y abre el hocico.

─ ¡Lanza llamas!

─ ¡Patada salto alta!

El hocico de Gyarados se llena de fuego apuntando a Sneasel, Bun bun de un salto se pone por debajo del cuello de Gyarados y le patea el mentón haciendo que lo cierre. Gyarados se quema por sus propias llamas.

─ ¡Colmillo! ─Grita Lori horrorizada. ─Skarmory usa ala de acero.

Skarmory rodea a Charizard y se dirige a Bun bun quien aún sigue elevada, Sneasel para evitarlo camina por el cuerpo de Gyarados para elevarse a su nivel.

─ ¡Cuchillada! ─Grita Lincoln.

Sneasel salta de Gyarados e interfiere en la trayectoria de Skarmory, su garra se ilumina de blanco y choca su ataque con el ala de acero. Skarmory muestra superioridad y empieza a girar haciendo que Sneasel se estampe con fuerza en el suelo.

Skarmory impacta a Lopunny y también la hace estamparse contra el suelo, ella logra levantarse y ve que Sneasel está viendo al cielo. Ignorando a los pokemon detrás de ella, toma a Sneasel y lo carga en brazos cómo si fuera una cría.

─Lop, Lopunny. ─Dice ella viendo a Sneasel.

─Sne…. Sneasel. ─Responde él en voz baja mientras niega con la cabeza.

Todos menos los pokemon se confunden por la conversación, Lynn nota que Cinderace de hecho contiene sus lágrimas.

─Lopunny, lop lopunny. ─Llora Bun bun apretando más fuerte a Sneasel.

Sneasel débil observa a Skarmory y Gyarados voltear, intenta usar canto helado pero no encuentra las ganas de poder lanzarlo.

─Sneasel, Snease snea. ─Dice Sneasel bajando la cabeza.

Lincoln ve a su Sneasel allí, no necesita saber el idioma de los pokemon para saber que se está rindiendo y no solo eso, sino que duda de si mismo.

─No me creo capaz de seguir. ─Dice Lana llamando la atención de todas.

─¿De qué hablas Lana? ─Pregunta Luan confundida.

─Es lo que dice Sneasel. ─Responde la niña apuntando a ambos. ─Pero tú eres mi amigo, haz hecho mucho por nosotros cómo para rendirte así de fácil.

Por el contexto todas suponen que ese es el dialogo de Bun bun.

Bun bun empieza a llorar mientras levanta las orejas y esquiva los movimientos de Gyarados y Skarmory.

Lincoln aprieta los puños viendo a su Sneasel auto derrotándose, le recuerda tanto a sí mismo y eso no es algo que le agrade porqué sabe que Sneasel puede ser mejor.

─Jamás fui el más fuerte de mi manada, por eso te desafíe la primera vez; no quería seguir siendo el debilucho del grupo y cuando me derrotaste sabía que nadie me tomaría enserió jamás así que preferí seguirlos, tal vez para probarme a mí mismo…. Pero jamás podré ser fuerte. ─Traduce Lana. ─…. ¿De qué hablas? Gracias a ti y a Linky pude ser quien soy ahora, gracias a ti superamos nuestros límites. ¡Jamás serás un fracaso! ….. Tu maestro es quien te hizo quien eres. Yo solo te enseñe a saltar… ¡No es cierto! Hiciste más que eso, te hiciste mi amigo.

El señor Lynn y Leni derraman unas lágrimas por escuchar la traducción de Lana, voltean y ven a Lopunny recibir directamente un triturar de Gyarados pero ella se niega a soltar a Sneasel.

─Bun bun, no sueltes a Sneasel jamás y usa rayo de hielo. ─Ordena Lincoln con una lagrima en el ojo.

Lopunny salta y gira en el aire. Lanzando un rayo de hielo directamente a Gyarados pero Skarmory se opone.

Despues de recibir el impacto, Skarmory se aparta.

─ ¡Lanza llamas! ─Ordena Lori.

Sin lugar al cual escapar, Bun bun cierra los ojos esperando el impacto. Sneasel ve que ella se niega a soltarlo, en señal de que si perderá al menos será con él a su lado.

Todo el tiempo se vuelve lento para Sneasel, recuerda cuando nació y apenas podía levantarse. La manada siempre lo dejabá atrás y el Weavile líder siempre lo veía con desaprobación… Pero luego conoció a aquella valiente Bunneary que no se rendía a pesar de su propia debilidad y a ese entrenador que se arriesgó por ella y se dejó lastimar, el mismo entrenador que lo aceptó a él, un entrenador al que no puede fallarle.

─Sneasel. ─Susurra soltándose de Lopunny, aun así le sonríe.

─Todo depende de ti. ─Dice Lana confundida. ─ ¡Ay no!

Bun bun abre los ojos al sentir su cuerpo más ligero, ve al frente suyo y llora por observar la escena.

─ ¡Sneasel! ─Llora Lincoln.

Sneasel se dirige directamente a la flama lanzando un canto helado que de repente cambia a rayo de hielo. El ataque impacta directamente en él, siente las llamas alrededor de su cuerpo y cómo su energía decae estrepitosamente, pero aun así mantiene el rayo de hielo disparándose hacia Gyarados y dándole en los ojos, congelándoselos.

─ ¡Gyaaaaaa! ─Grita Gyarados al no poder ver bien.

Por error cambia la dirección de su lanza llamas e impacta en Skarmory haciéndolo gritar.

Ambos pokemon caen al suelo, Skarmory está aún consiente pero ya no puede continuar. Sneasel por su parte respira pero no abre los ojos.

Bun bun aterriza y corre directamente a Sneasel para levantarlo, lo mece mientras tararea una melodía con la intención de relajarlo.

Ella ignorando a Gyarados camina a donde se encuentra su entrenador y le entrega a Sneasel. Lincoln lo recibe y llora por ver como terminó su pokemon.

Todos sienten pena al ver esa escena, Lori incluso observa eso sintiéndose mal. Aún recuerda la primera vez en la que Colmillo tuvo una pelea así de intensa, jamás olvidara la sensación de impotencia al ver cómo ese Sceptile lo golpeaba constantemente y el susto que se llevó al ver que no abría los ojos.

Sin decir nada devuelve a Skarmory a su poke bola, ahora es entre Bun bun y Gyarados.

─Gracias por tu ayuda Sneasel, me enorgullece ser entrenador de un pokemon tan valiente cómo tú. ─Dice Lincoln tomando de la garra a Sneasel. ─Mereces un gran descanso.

Chansey y Audino se le acercan para tomar a Sneasel y empezar a sanarlo.

Las chicas ven eso, Leni cree que ya no hay necesidad de pelear por el cristal. Lincoln y sus pokemon ya han demostrado que pueden con algo tan importante como lo es ese Criostal.

─Leavanny, téjele una cobija a ese Sneasel. ─Ordena Leni preocupada por el estado de ese pokemon.

─ ¡Lincoln! ─Grita Lori con furia llamando la atención del peli blanco. ─Pase lo que pase en esta pelea… Estoy orgullosa del entrenador que eres y me enorgullece aún más ser tu hermana mayor.

Lincoln entre lágrimas sonríe y asiente, aun agradecido con Sneasel decide seguir el combate. Ve que Lori cierra su puño y toca uno de sus aretes el cual empieza a crear un destelló, en el diente de Gyarados se ve una pequeña canica iluminarse mientras este ruge.

─Lincoln, si algún día emprendes tu propio viaje quiero que sepas que evolucionar a tus pokemon no es lo más importante, aunque claro viendo tu vínculo con Bun bun y Sneasel sé que ya lo sabes, pero entiende que ser el más fuerte jamás será lo más importante. Lo importante es que tú y tus pokemon jamás desconfíen del uno al otro, porqué aquella confianza y amor creara lazos tan fuertes que permitirán seguir avanzando y evolucionando o más bien…. ¡Los harán mega evolucionar!

El cuerpo de Gyarados empieza a iluminarse y crecer, sus aletas dorsales se paran y su grosor aumenta. Ahora es un Mega Gyarados.

Lincoln no se muestra asustado ante eso, sino que lo ve cómo un reto más y ambos pueden con eso.

─En difíciles caminos, siempre voy con mis amigos. Sin rendirnos, sin descansar, esta batalla será el reto final. ─Asegura Lincoln apuntando a Mega Gyarados.

─ ¡Lopunny! ─Grita Bun bun imitando a su entrenador.

─ ¡Onda certera! ─Ordena el peli blanco y Bun bun obedece creando una onda certera.

─ ¡Hidro bomba! ─Grita Lori y Gyarados obedece.

Bun bun con la onda certera en manos trata de esquivar la hidro bomba pero esta aumenta de tamaño y logra darle. La logra resistir hasta que se discipe.

Al dejar de escupir agua Gyarados se prepara para volver a atquer.

─ Ahora acabalo con Vendaval. ─Ordena Lori.

Gyarados invoca un vendaval que crea una muralla de viento alrededor de todos, incluso pedazos de madera de la casa y cerca se empiezan a deshacer.

─ ¡Acabo de arreglar el techo! ─Grita Rita indignada.

Bun bun recibe algunos golpes por tierra levantada, se fija directamente en mega Gyarados y logra encontrar una apertura, nota que algo de tierra también le pega a su cola en cada vuelta del vendaval, arroja la onda hacía esa trayectoria la cual gracias al viento toma velocidad.

La onda logra golpear la cola de Gyarados haciéndolo gritar.

─ ¡Patada salto alta!

Bun bun se impulsa tomando velocidad y la misma trayectoria de su onda certera. El viento le hace daño pero logra acercarse a Gyarados, pisa un trozo de madera volador y con este se impulsa hacia el cuerpo de su oponente dándole directamente.

─ ¡Triturar! ─Ordena la entrenadora.

Los colmillos de Gyadarados se iluminan y una dentadura afilada se proyecta fuera de él, mordiendo a Bun bun y agitándola.

─ ¡Bun bun! ─Grita el entrenador.

Gyarados la aleja hacia su lado de la arena, admira que de hecho tenga el valor de levantarse.

Bun bun y Lincoln comparten una mirada sería, se asienten mutuamente y ella voltea a Gyarados.

Lincoln suspira, y cruza sus brazos causando el brillo del criostal z.

─ ¿Enserio podrá hacerlo? ─Cuestiona Lynn asombrada.

─ ¡Cinderace!

─Esto está fuera de todos mis cálculos, nadie en nuestra familia ha podido usar un movimiento z antes a falta de un cristal. ¿Será está la primera vez? ─Interroga Lisa emocionada por la pelea.

─ ¡Genesect!

Lori debe admitir que está nerviosa por eso, ni ella ha podido hacer un ataque de tal magnitud. Debe detenerlo antes de que lo logre.

Un aura rodea a Bun bun y Lincoln, interconectándose con un brillo celeste.

─ Nieve silenciosa, que cae del cielo. ─Lincoln y Bun bun expanden los brazos y los vuelven a cruzar pero esta vez juntando las muñecas. ─Innumerables que brillan en el hielo. ─Abren sus brazos y los levanta, cruzándolos nuevamente. ─ Congelante poder z que cubres el mundo junto al fuego de mi corazón. ─En un movimiento mueven sus brazos de manera perpendicular hasta que no los puedan elevar más, bajan los brazos separándolos y los estiran en dirección al campo de batalla. ─Por favor vuelve al cielo en un segundo. ¡Crioaliento despiadado!

─ ¡Lanza llamas! ─Ordena Lori y Gyarados dispara.

─ ¡Lopunny! ─Grita Bun bun aumentando el brillo de su aura.

En el centro del jardín una secuencia de picos helados empieza a crecer, creando así una enorme estructura de estalagmitas congeladas no solo bloquean el lanzallamas pero también impactan a Gyarados.

La estructura explota dejando así una nube de cristales de hielo cayendo del cielo.

Lincoln y Bun bun inhalando y exhalando observan cómo Gyarados sale de la nube gruñendo. Lopunny se siente avergonzada pero no puede seguir, no solo porqué el ataque la agoto emocionalmente sino que desde hace mucho que no puede continuar, solo quería hacer el ataque con su maestro por lo menos una vez.

─Bun bun…. Gracias. ─Dice Lincoln sonriéndole, desde un principio sabía que no podrían ganar esta batalla aunque lo quisieran. Aun así se siente orgulloso de lo que lograron.

Lincoln se acerca a Bun bun y le da un abrazo, ambos sueltan una pequeña lagrima pero se consuelan.

─Lopunny ya no puede continuar, Gyarados es el ganador. ─Anuncia Lynn con alegría, no es el gran triunfo que esperaba pero entiende que su hermano aún debe crecer, debe aprender de esta derrota.

Lincoln ve que Lori se le acerca, le sonríe a su hermana mayor mientras toma el criostal z y se lo ofrece.

─Quédatelo, me demostraste que te lo mereces. ─Dice Lori pero Lincoln se lo da de todos modos. Eso la confunde. ─Pero….

─Me lo mereceré cuando te gane, ese era el trato. ─Responde Lincoln con orgullo en su voz.

Lori le sonríe, si es así cómo lo quiere pues pronto tendrán una revancha pero no se lo dejara fácil.

─Entonces toma esto, lo necesitaras. ─Asegura la rubia sacando una pulsera con una canica en ella y otra canica aparte. ─Es una Lopunnita, la conseguí el día en el que adoptaste a Bun bun.

Lincoln arquea una ceja, ve a Lori quien está llorando pero aun sonriendo, siente el suave contacto de su mano en su cabellera blanca y cómo se la revuelve.

─La conseguí porqué sabía que algún día crecerías y necesitarías a una compañera que te cuide cómo yo no podre cuidarte. No pensaba que ese día llegaría tan pronto. ─Dice Lori aguantando el llanto, no quiere creer que su hermanito crece tan rápido.

─Descuida Lori…. Siempre necesitare que mi hermana me cuide. ─Responde Lincoln abrazándola.

Bun bun observa eso, quisiera meterse al abrazo pero sabe que este es un momento para ellos. Siente algo suave en su hombro y ve que es la Milotic de Lori quien la consuela por su derrota.

─Gyara. ─Alga Gyarados a Lopunny quien se sonroja.

─Lopunny. ─Responde ella tratando de desmeritar los halagos de Gyarados.

Sus amigos ven eso desde la distancia, Rusty no solo se alegra de haber ganado dinero sino que también lo hace por su amigo. Hershel se siente orgulloso de haber ayudado a que esa Lopunny tenga confianza en sí misma y en su entrenador.

─Hay yo conozco esa sonrisa, no te pongas pedante Hershel. ─Dice Liam golpeando un cuerno de su Tauros. En respuesta Tauros se levanta y tumba a Liam mientras se ríe.

─Sneasel. ─Dice Sneasel siendo cargado por Chansey aunque esta lo regaña porqué debe descansar.

Lopunny se acerca a Sneasel y le acaricia la mejilla para agradecerle el haberla ayudado.

Cinderace se muestra celoso por eso, pero Bun bun también le acaricia la mejilla en señal de gratitud haciéndolo sonrojarse.

El resto de sus hermanas se acercan para felicitar a Lincoln por su pelea, a pesar de que fue Lori la que ganó ellas saben lo mucho que se esforzó.

Lincoln mientras es alagado por sus hermanas, observa a Bun bun siendo alagada por los demás pokemon, entrenador y pokemon cruzan una mirada y se sonríen. Les alegra el poder estar juntos contra el resto del mundo.

….

Una semana después, Lincoln entrena con Sneasel y Bun bun. Ambos pelean contra Rusty y Stella.

En un mes su familia hará un viaje a ciudad Great Lake y allí hay un gimnasio de tipo planta que según Lori es dirigido por un tal señor Chang quien usa a un Sceptile poderoso, quizá le pida a Luan su Spinarak por eso de la ventaja de tipos.

Cómo sea, por el momento los tres seguirán creciendo y evolucionando juntos. Eso es lo que aumenta el lazo entre un entrenador y un pokemon.

….

Notas

Esta historia ha llegado a su fin, espero que les haya agradado el lazo entre Bun bun, Lincoln y Sneasel. Una historia que cómo fan de pokemon y Loud house me encanto escribir. Si algún día quieren saber más datos o alguna side story no duden en comentarlo.

No olviden la respectiva review, dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	4. Battle Royale

Capítulo 4 Battle Royale

En la cancha de basquetbol, Lynn y Cinderace se encuentran entrenando sus patadas, la chica ha considerado transformar la nitro carga de Cinderace en patada ígnea para tener más opciones de ataques cercanos.

Bun bun observa eso, en el fondo escucha a Lincoln jugando con Sneasel, Lana y Palpitoad. Con algo de curiosidad empieza a imitar los movimientos de Cinderace, por instinto da un salto al momento de patear pero al aterrizar tropieza y se raspa una de sus patas.

Cinderace levanta su oreja y escucha el quejido de Bun bun, se acerca a ella para poder observarla mejor y quizá ayudarla.

─Oh Bun bun, te raspaste la rodilla. ¿Quieres una venda? ─Ofrece Lincoln sacando un rollo de vendas.

Bun bun lo rechaza y decide tratar de dar otra patada pero vuelve a saltar, para su suerte Cinderace logra tomarla del vientre para evitar que se eleve. El pokemon se da cuenta de qué ella está muy acostumbrada a la patada salto.

Sneasel se sonroja y molesta al ver la manera en la que Cinderace toca a Bun bun, no se supone que sean así de cercanos.

─Vaya Linc, parece que Bun bun está muy apegada a sus movimientos. Quizá deberías tratar de enseñarle a variar. ─Recomienda Lynn algo preocupada.

─No lo sé, las batallas no son lo nuestro y no creo que sus movimientos tengan algo de malo. Solo necesita saber usarlos. ─Asegura Lincoln acariciando la espalda de Bun bun.

─Lopunny. ─Responde Bun bun con alegría y comodidad al sentir las caricias de su entrenador.

─Vamos hermanito, ella quiere aprender. Te propongo algo, deja que se quede conmigo por una semana y si no aprende ningún movimiento nuevo no vuelvo a pedirte que entrenemos. ─Propone la mayor escupiendo en su mano.

Lincoln se asquea al ver la saliva en la palma de su hermana, no importa la edad que tenga jamás dejara de considerar eso un habito asqueroso. Aunque la oferta sea tentadora no cree que sea necesario apostar, después de todo Bun bun es la que decide si quiere aprender o no.

─ ¡Lopunny! ─Dice Bun bun con entusiasmo mientras le da la mano a Lynn, se arrepiente al sentir la saliva en su pelaje.

─ ¿Estas segura Bun bun? Es decir, no ha pasado mucho desde la pelea contra Gyarados y no quiero que te sobre esfuerces.

─Lop, Lopunny. ─Responde ella.

─Vaya, Bun bun está entusiasmada. ─Dice Lana encimada en Palpitoad.

─Palpi. ─Responde su pokemon.

Lincoln y Sneasel parecen dudosos sobre eso pero no pueden negarle la experiencia a Bun bun, ella es alguien independiente que necesita ser respetada junto a sus decisiones.

─ Muy bien Bun bun, prepárate porqué mi entrenamiento no es esa basura suave a la que Lincoln te ha expuesto. ─Afirma Lynn inflando el pecho.

─ ¡Oye!

─ ¡Lopunny!

─Tomare eso cómo qué estas de acuerdo.

─De hecho se siente ofendida. ─Recalca Lana.

─He guardado esto para el día en el que ustedes dos quieran ponerse serios. ─Lynn saca dos pesas de entrenamiento y las ata en las patas de Lopunny. ─Estas pesas de plomo harán que tus saltos sean más pesados; ¿Quieres aprender a dar patadas? Estás con la chica correcta.

─ ¡Cinderace! ─Grita Cinderace prendiéndose en fuego por la emoción.

Bun bun empieza a tener segundas opiniones sobre su decisión, antes de objetar Lynn la toma de la mano y se la lleva lejos.

─ ¡Asegúrate de darle leche moo moo cada cinco horas! ─Grita Lincoln preocupado por su compañera.

─Descuida Lincoln, brincos y yo podemos echarle un ojo. ─Ofrece Lana dándole golpecitos en la espalda a su hermano.

─Palpitoad.

…

En la casa Loud, Sneasel y Lincoln se encuentran jugando videojuegos mientras esperan a Lynn; Realmente se siente preocupado por Bun bun y más porqué Lynn pasara el fin de semana en casa de su amiga Margo. Desde que la conoció no ha estado separado de Bun bun por tanto tiempo.

Sneasel también se siente inseguro pero más que nada por el hecho de que Cinderace es quien la entrenara, él la conoce de más tiempo y puede que sean más íntimos. ¿Por qué odia tanto eso?

Lori ve a Lincoln preocupado, otra lección que debe aprender cómo entrenador es saber respetar las decisiones de su compañera y en este momento él no parece hacerlo por completo. Recuerda cuando dejó a Mandíbula y Ariel libres por una semana en el mar, fue la decisión más dura que tomó pero cuando volvieron Mandíbula era más fuerte y se veía más feliz. Allí aprendió a confiar en sus pokemon y darles ciertas libertades. Además de que ese Magikarp que trajeron con ellos estaba delicioso.

Decide hacerle un favor, necesita despejarse este fin de semana y ella conoce la manera; Agradece a la coincidencia porqué la fecha sea la correcta. Saca su teléfono y marca a alguien.

─Hola Bu bu Teddiursa. Necesito que anotes dos nombres en la lista. ─Dice Lori a su teléfono.

…

En el camino a ciudad Great Lake, Lincoln observa la carretera pensando en Bun bun. ¿Qué tal si decide volver a casa y él no se encuentra allí? De seguro le guardara resentimiento por no esperarla. No se imagina que clase entrenamiento le está dando Lynn, de seguro es algo demasiado extremo para ella.

….

─Muy bien Bun bun, una buena patada consiste en mantener el equilibrio. ─Afirma Lynn.

Bun bun se encuentra usando solo una pata para mantenerse de pie, mientras que en sus brazos y pata levantada hay platos de cerámica y en su cabeza una tetera llena. Ella se encuentra nerviosa por cómo se balancean en su cuerpo.

─ ¿Cinderace? ─Cuestiona su compañero.

─¿Muy suave? Quizá tengas razón, la tetera debería estar hirviendo.

…

─Lincoln, sé qué es difícil estar tan lejos de Bun bun; Yo me sentí mal cuando tuve que dejar a mi hermoso Charizard lejos. ─Habla Lori con nostalgia. ─Pero creo que se cómo animarte.

─ ¿Es por eso qué nos trajiste aquí a la fuerza? ─Pregunta Lincoln algo molesto.

─Sneasel. ─Recalca el pokemon.

─Ja, descuiden chicos. Literalmente vamos a pasar un gran rato, juntos.

Sneasel y Lincoln comparten miradas confundidas mientras Lori sonríe. No entienden exactamente qué significa eso pero al menos Sneasel tendrá la oportunidad de conocer a la amiga de Lincoln.

…

Lori detiene su camioneta frente a una tienda de nombre ´´La bodega´´, ella se encuentra ansiosa mientras Lincoln y Sneasel observan sus alrededores. Hay una parvada de Pidgeot que se encuentran volviendo a esta zona representando que él invierno está acabando poco a poco. Le gusta eso, significa que pronto los Butterfree, Cutiefly, Dustox y Vivillon volverán a volar por Royal Woods. Es lo que más extraña durante los inviernos, poder verlos volar juntos. Además el cumpleaños de Lola y Lana se acerca, le encantaría conseguirles un Cutiefly y Dustox respectivamente.

Lori nota que Lincoln está sonriendo al ver a los pokemon en el cielo, es la primera vez que sonríe desde que Lynn se llevó a Bun bun. Sabía que este viaje le serviría.

─ ¡Hawulucha! ─Se escucha un grito cerca de ellos.

Todos voltean y ven a un Hawlucha saltar hacia ellos, Sneasel recibe un golpe en la mejilla haciendo que gire una vuelta entera.

─ ¡Sergio! ─Grita una chica de tez morena corriendo hacia el pokemon quien se encima sobre Sneasel y empieza a golpearlo.

─ ¡Sneasel! ─Grita Lincoln aterrado por su compañero. Intenta apartar a ese Hawlucha pero este le golpea la pelvis sacándole el aliento al muchacho.

─ Por cosas así le digo a la abuela que te ponga en una pokebola. ─Regaña la niña. ─Oh, hola Lori.

─Hola Ronnie. ─Saluda la rubia con amabilidad.

Sneasel frunce el ceño e ilumina su garra libre, aplica una cuchillada en contra de ese Hawlucha, logrando así alejarlo.

Ronnie toma a Sergio mientras este trata de zafarse, mira abajo y nota a Lincoln en posición fetal.

─ ¡Lincoln! ¿Cómo estás?

─Tráeme hielo. ─Suplica el peli blanco.

Se escucha un aleteo por encima de ellos y un muchacho moreno encima de un enorme y oscuro Charizard baja con un ramo de flores.

─ ¡Cariño! ─Grita Lori con enamoramiento en sus ojos.

─ ¡Cariño! ─Grita el muchacho abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla.

Lori ignora al muchacho y abraza a ese charizard con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El pokemon le corresponde y acaricia su hocico en la mejilla de su dueña.

─Te extrañó mucho Garritas. ¿Bobby bu bu Teddiursa te ha tratado bien? Te vez muy delgado, necesitas comer más. ─Dice Lori tambien frotando su mejilla con el hocico de Charizard.

─ ¿Amor? ¿No hay abrazo para Bobby bu bu Teddiursa? ─Cuestiona Bobby algo decepcionado pero en respuesta solo recibe un lanza llamas por parte de Charizard. ─Hey Linc, ¿Cómo has estado?

─ ¡Hielo! ─Grita el muchacho aún con la mano en su pelvis.

…

Unos minutos después, Lincoln y Sneasel se encuentran con bolsas de hielo en las partes dañadas. El muchacho no puede sentir lo que está debajo de su cadera mientras que Sneasel de hecho se siente cómodo por tener tanto hielo cerca de él. Disfrutaría más estar helado de no ser que un Snubull se encuentra observándolo con cierto rencor.

─Ignora a Lalo, él solo es algo celoso. ─Recomienda Ronnie dándoles a ambos leche.

Sneasel bebiendo observa al Hawlucha enjaulado quien lo mira directamente con ojos de rencor. ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?

─Sergio solo odia a los pokemon tipo siniestro. No es nada personal Sneasel.

─Gracias por la leche Ronnie. ¿Cómo has estado? ─Pregunta Lincoln ya sintiéndose mejor.

─Bien, mi amiga Syd y yo nos hemos preparado para el evento de esta noche.

─Bobby, no te sientas celoso. Estoy seguro que tú también abrazarías a Ariel primero si la vieras. ─Dice Lori entrando a escena y limpiándole las heridas a Bobby.

─Supongo que es cierto, pero van dos meses que no nos vemos. Odio no verte.

─Descuida Bobby, ya encontraremos el fin de semana ideal. ─Asegura Lori dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

Ronnie y Lincoln sacan la lengua en señal de asco por la situación tan melosa, incluso empiezan a hacer burlas de eso. Sneasel también empieza reír pero Lalo le gruñe quitándole el bueno humor.

─Por cierto. Dijiste que té estabas preparando para un evento. ¿Cuál sería ese? ─Pregunta Lincoln con curiosidad.

─Es el battle royale anual de la ciudad. ─Responde Ronnie entusiasmándose. ─Llevo meses entrenando a Sergio para la pelea. Más de cincuenta entrenadores en una batalla campal hasta que solo uno quede en pie. Sin duda yo ganare ese torneo.

─ ¡Hawlucha! ─Grita Sergio desde el fondo.

Lincoln queda sorprendido, ese es el tipo de evento al que Lynn y Lori les encantaría asistir. Debe admitir que de hecho suena emocionante el poder combatir contra tantas personas a la vez pero también suena muy arriesgado, nunca se sabe que tan fuerte puede ser un rival.

Ahora que se da cuenta, este viaje fue muy espontaneó; Usualmente Lori suele presumir sus futuras visitas a la ciudad desde semanas antes de que sucedan y siempre lo hace con un humor tan dulce que hasta la Alcremie de su padre llamaría ridículo.

─ ¿Lori acaso tú…

─Obviamente nos inscribí al battle royal de ciudad Great Lake, pensé que sería una buena experiencia para que puedas formar vínculos con Sneasel y despejar tu mente de Bun bun.

─ ¿Y no crees que una simple salida de hermanos bastaría?

─Literalmente eso es algo muy básico. Necesitas verdadera adrenalina. ─Dice Lori confiada de su elección.

Lincoln traga saliva al imaginarse a tantos pokemon dándole una paliza a su Sneasel, ve que su pokemon también está nervioso pero quizá sea porqué Lalo no deja de gruñirle.

El muchacho ve a su hermana con duda pero al verla sonreír con tanta confianza no encuentra el valor para negarle su idea, ella se tomó la molestia de conducir hasta está ciudad para que puedan participar; Supone que un pequeño torneo no hará daño, de todos modos si Sneasel puede pelear cara a cara contra un Skarmory, puede pelear contra otros pokemon.

…

─ ¡Bienvenidos ciudadanos de Great Lake! Yo soy Brook, líder de gimnasió tipo roca de la región Kanto y presentador invitado de este torneo.

─Y yo soy Misy, líder de gimnasio tipo agua de la susodicha región. La conferencia regional nos ha invitado para promocionar la liga venidera.

─Este torneo battle royale, primera etapa; Le dará al ganador la oportunidad de entrar en la liga sin la necesidad de desafiar los ocho gimnasios. Además de qué obtendrá premios especiales.

─En este torneo, los participantes podrán usar pokemon en su primera etapa evolutiva o pokemon que no tengan evolución alguna. Las mega evoluciones están prohibidas.

─Que los sesenta participantes se posicionen en el campo de batalla para iniciar al crepúsculo. ─Anuncia Brook.

Lincoln y Sneasel van a sus posiciones anunciadas, Lori, Bobby y Ronnie se separaron de él al llegar por lo que ahora se encuentra solo. Choca con otra chica de su edad.

─Oye, eres el amigo de Ronnie. ─Dice esa chica.

─Y tú eres Syd Chang, Ronnie habla siempre de ti. ─Cuenta Lincoln con alegría.

─Syd. ¿Quién es él? ─Pregunta una niña más joven.

─Es Lincoln, el amigo del que habla Ronnie.

─Oh vaya, yo soy Adelaide y este es mi amigo Pichi. ─Presenta la niña a un Pichu con una oreja despeinada.

─ ¡Pi! ─Saluda el pokemon.

─Es un gusto, él es mi compañero Sneasel.

─Snea.

─Veo qué estás solo. ¿Quieres compañía? ─Ofrece la chica sacando de su pokebola a un Panpour.

─Pan, pan. ─Dice el pokemon presentándose ante Sneasel.

─ ¿Enserio? Gracias.

─Lo que quieras guapo. ─Responde Syd confiada.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Qué?

Ambos se callan un segundo, Adelaide ríe al ver que su hermana está sonrojada. Sneasel comparte esa risa al darse cuenta de lo que esa niña dijo.

─Muy bien competidores, prepárense porqué el crepúsculo llegara en dos minutos. ─Anuncia Brook.

─El escenario del battle royale consiste en este vecindario adaptado al estilo pokemon, con un límite de kilómetro y medio los entrenadores y sus pokemon serán seguidos por cámaras aéreas mientras se mueven y atacan a los enemigos que aparezcan frente a ellos. Tengan un buen recorrido y recuerden, ¡Entrenadores y pokemon son uno solo!

─ ¡Qué comience el battle royale!

Se escucha una trompeta y la pelea inicia, Lincoln se pone nervioso mientras que Sneasel se pone alerta.

─Muy bien Linc, sígueme y no te perderás. Panpour, usa danza lluvia. ─Ordena la chica.

Panpour grita su nombre y mueve sus brazos al aire generando una nube que tapa, la poca luz que existe. La lluvia empieza a caer sobre ellos.

─Sneasel, usa afila garras por si acaso.

Sneasel obedece y empieza a afilar sus garras para aumentar su ataque.

Los tres empiezan a caminar por la lluvia, Lincoln torpemente se tropieza y casi cae pero Panpour lo logra sostener.

…

En una zona cercana, Lori se encuentra caminando junto a su Skarmory mientras que un Carnivine sigue a Bobby.

─Me encanta que podamos hacer esto juntos cariño, además de que Carnavalín nos puede proteger para que tu bello Skarmory no se tenga que esforzarse.

─Carnivine.

─O Bobby bu bu Teddiursa, no tienes que esforzarte mucho. Los dos sabemos que pelear no es lo tuyo. Literalmente terminare haciendo todo el trabajo.

Frente a ellos aparece un entrenador con un Muddbray, dispuesto a atacarlos.

─Mudbray, usa bomba lodo.

Mudbray lanza una bola de lodo directo a Skarmory, quien la recibe sin inmutarse, lo único qué pasa es que su cuerpo se mancha un poco para su molestia. Skarmoy usa eco metálico para molestar a Mudbray.

─Haber Carnavalín, usa hoja navaja. ─Ordena Bobby y su Carnivine levanta sus brazos de planta de los cuales salen varias hojas afiladas disparadas.

El Mudbray recibe el ataque y queda debilitado.

─Oh vaya, literalmente Carnivine ha mejorado. ─Dice Lori asombrada.

─Han caído cuatro concursantes quedan cincuenta y seis.

…

En otro lado, Ronnie y Hawlucha pelean contra un Gastly. Hawlucha usa avivar y aumenta su ataque. No puede usar su único ataque tipo lucha gracias a la inmunidad de Gastly pero afortunadamente no depende de eso.

─Sergio, usa ave brava. ─Ordena Ronnie.

─ ¡Haw!

Sergio se envuelve en un aura de fuego azul y salta hacia Gastly golpeándolo. El Gastly aprovechando que Sergio se encuentra cerca de él, lanza un gas toxico en la cara de Hawlucha haciendo que se envenene.

Sergio cae al suelo, aún capaz de seguir peleando pero con mareos por culpa del gas.

─Buen uso de tóxico Gastly, ahora usa bola sombra. ─Ordena su entrenador.

Sergio recibe el ataque pero logra mantenerse de pie a pesar de su obvio cansancio, ve al Gastly quien se ríe de él. El pokemon carga otra bola sombra.

─ ¡Tijera x! ─Ordena Ronnie y Sergio se abalanza.

De sus palmas se crean dos brillos verde lima, Gastly le arroja la bola sombra pero Sergio mueve sus alas para formar una x verde y arrojarla hacia la bola sombra creando un choque, haciendo que ambas desaparezcan. Sergio no vacila y crea otra tijera x que impacta a Gastly derrotándolo.

─Bien hecho Sergio. ─Ronnie festeja pero ve que desde una cornisa hay un Meowth corriendo a gran velocidad. Ella conoce a ese pokemon, hace unos meses le dio una paliza a Sergio. Decide seguirlo para ver porqué está aquí.

…

En otra zona del campo, Pichi usa onda trueno para paralizar a un cinco pokemon a su alrededor. La humedad hace que las chispas aumenten y los alcancen a todos.

─Panpour usa rayo burbuja hacia ese Torkoal.

─Sneasel, cuchillada a ese Doduo.

─Pichi usa trueno contra Mudkip.

─ ¿Trueno contra un Mudkip? Hermanita tienes mucho que aprender. ─Insinúa Syd con prepotencia. Se asombra al ver a ese Mudkip caer debilitado.

─ ¿Cómo el hecho de que su línea evolutiva adquiere el tipo tierra al evolucionar? ─Cuestiona Adelaide con la misma prepotencia, ganándose el gruñido de Syd.

Lincoln se ríe, le recuerda tanto a cómo Lisa lo corrige cuando tiene un dato equivocado, una vez él alegaba que su Genesect provenía de un Kabutops pero su hermanita le mostro tantos libros de historia y biografía que lo desmentían, no dejo de molestarlo por semanas.

Los dos pokemon sobrantes, un Duskull y un Bunnealby son derrotados al momento de que un Ryhorn sale del subsuelo. Las tres observan al entrenador que se aproxima y notan que es un muchacho de pelo rojo.

─Hey, yo lo conozco. Es mi compañero de clases Chandler. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? ─Se pregunta Lincoln mientras él acaricia a su pokemon.

Sneasel gruñe, tiene un mal presentimiento. Afila sus garras para aumentar el ataque. Panpour por su parte vuelve a aumentar la fuerza de la lluvia.

─… ¿Light cierto? ─Pregunta el pelirrojo al reconocer a Lincoln.

─Lincoln de hecho.

─Nah, tienes cara de Light. Cómo sea, Ryhorn usa tumba rocas y elimínalos. ─Ordena el muchacho con calma.

Ryhorn ruge y hunde su cuerno en la tierra, con un fuerte respiro levanta el cuerno y varias rocas salen disparadas del concreto. Sneasel y Pichi se cubren para tratar de amortiguar el ataque pero Panpour salta hacia las rocas y logra frenarlas con un rayo burbuja, solo una logra pasar de él y termina dándole a Sneasel quien cae al suelo.

─ ¡Sneasel! ─Grita Lincoln y corre a su compañero.

─Sneasel. ─Dice el pokemon indicando que se encuentra bien.

─¿Enserio quieres continuar? ─Pregunta el peli blanco preocupado. Recibe una respuesta positiva de parte del pokemon. Sonríe levemente pero aún tiene sus dudas de hacer que se esfuerce tanto.

─Vaya, para ser pokemon debiluchos aguantaron eso. Bien, vamos a pelear enserio. Ryhorn usa avivar. ─Ordena Chandler.

Ryhorn ruge y aumenta su ataque, Sneasel usa afila garras para aumentar su ataque también.

─ ¡Usa roca afilada!

Ryhorn nuevamente ruge y pisa el suelo con fuerza, se escucha un rugido del subsuelo. Pichi levanta su oreja y se asusta, empieza a correr para alejarse de esa zona. Panpour también salta pero una estalagmita sale de abajo y le golpea el vientre, otras tres aparecen alrededor de Sneasel golpeándolo y dejándolo aterrado.

Panpour cae al suelo frotando su estómago pero siendo capaz de continuar, ve al Ryhorn darse la vuelta y empezar a seguir al pichu.

─Panpour, no puede ser. ─Dice Syd preocupada por su compañero.

─Pichi usa doble equipo. ─Pide Adelaide y su pokemon le hace caso creando varias copias de sí mismo.

Ryhorn no se preocupa, usa tumba rocas y arroja los trozos de piedra hacia todos esos Pichu.

Pichi recibe el impacto de una de esas piedras y rueda por los suelos, logra levantarse pero en su cuerpo hay mucho polvo. Aun así se dispone a pelear.

─Pichi usa velocidad.

─Pi pí. ─Dice Pichi y empieza arrojarle estrellas de energía a Ryhorn quien las recibe sin inmutarse. Se asusta al saber que sigue avanzando sin importarle que las estrellas le golpeen en la cara.

─Pichi, mejor escapa. ─Grita Adelaide aterrada por el destino de su pokemon.

Pichi empieza a correr en zigzag para tratar de confundir al Ryhorn.

─Pff, cómo si eso fuera algo nuevo. Ryhorn escarba.

Ryhorn con un rugido empieza a hundirse en la tierra, dejando atonitos a Lincoln, Syd y Adelaide.

─Panpour, ve al agujero que creó y usa rayo burburja. ─Ordena Syd.

─ ¿Qué? ─Grita Chandler. Jamás había escuchado de esa estrategia y no puede gritarle a Ryhorn gracias a que está bajo tierra.

Sneasel logra liberarse de las piedras y camina hacia ese agujero, se le ocurrió una idea gracias a Panpour.

─¿Sneasel? ─Pregunta Lincoln intrigado.

Sneasel se pone junto a Panpour y usa rayo de hielo para congelar el túnel.

─ ¡Ry! ─Grita Ryhorn saliendo del suelo a medias, la otra parte de su cuerpo se quedo congelada.

Los tres entrenadores aprovechan la oportunidad y se dirigen a atacar a Ryhorn, Seasel con cuchillada, Panpour con golpe roca y Pichu usara velocidad a distancia corta.

─ ¡Tumba rocas! ─Ordena Chandler desesperado.

Ryhorn hunde sus patas en el suelo y al liberarlas arroja rocas a su alrededor, todos pero solo Pichi recibe la pedrada ya que Sneasel corta la que se dirigía a él y Panpour la quiebra con puño roca.

─ ¡Roca afilada!

Ryhorn eleva estalagmitas del suelo pero Panpour logra frenarse y detener a Sneasel antes de avanzar a una, Pichi por su parte recibe tambien el impacto y cae derrotado.

─ ¡Pichi! ─Grita Adelaide corriendo a su pokemon.

─Rayo de hielo Sneasel. ─Ordena Lincoln.

Sneasel lanza un rayo de hielo que impacta a Ryhorn y lo derrota. Ni él ni Pichu pueden seguir en la pelea.

─Los competidores rápidamente se han reducido a treinta. ¡Que emoción! ─Anuncia Misty.

Chandler con un suspiro triste regresa a Ryhorn a su pokebola, maldiciéndose por no poder ganar.

Lincoln se le acerca y ofrece su mano, ve al pelirrojo observar confundido y ríe.

─Eres bastante fuerte, Sneasel y yo no hubiéramos tenido oportunidad de pelear uno contra uno. ─Dice Lincoln para subirle el animó.

Chandler se asombra por esa humildad, decide concederle el apretón de manos ya que al menos reconoce que es inferior a él.

─Obviamente Light, Ryhorn y yo solo tuvimos un tropiezo pero la próxima vez los derrotare sin esforzarme.

Lincoln ríe por ese ego, ni siquiera le moleste que diga su nombre incorrectamente. De hecho está gratamente asombrado de que reconozca que perdió, cada vez que juegan quemados en la escuela niega su derrota diciendo que fue trampa o suerte, está vez al menos no se está quejando.

Lincoln se acerca a Sneasel y le acaricia la cabeza, cosa que el pokemon no rechaza y hasta se acomoda para ser mimado.

─Eres muy listo Sneasel, a mi jamás se me hubiera ocurrido usar ese túnel para atacar.

─Sel. ─Dice el pokemon con modestia y rubor en sus mejillas.

Lincoln nota que Adelaide está triste al ver que perdió el torneo, no debería estarlo. Aún es muy joven para participar en la liga regional y además su Pichu aguanto bastante como para no estar orgullosa de eso.

─Descuida hermanita, siempre hay un próximo año. Además te da tiempo de entrenar esas habilidades. ─Asegura se hermana mayor acariciándole el cabello.

Panpour por su parte le acaricia el pelaje a Pichi.

─Lo siento Syd, quería que ganáramos juntas. ─Dice Adelaide avergonzada.

─Bueno hermanita, siempre puedes animarme y estar conmigo en Spiritomb jeje.

Lincoln ríe, esa sería una broma que su hermana Luan diría, la única que no se ríe es Adelaide por no entender la broma bien.

Sin nada más que hacer, la pequeña toma a su pokemon debilitado y se retira hacia la zona de espectadores.

─Buen Linc. ¿Puedo llamarte Linc? Te llamare Linc; Somos solo tú y yo. Sigamos por aquí, es la zona donde los entrenadores se juntan. ─Indica Syd sin esperar a Lincoln.

El peli blanco decide hacerle caso, de todos modos ya siente que puede confiar en ella.

…

En otro lugar del campo, dos entrenadores pelean entre sí usando un Doduo y un Armaura. Los dos escuchan algo en una terraza.

─Literalmente prepárense para los problemas.

─Y más vale que teman.

─Skarmory usa eco metálico.

─Carnavalín hoja navaja.

Skarmory aparece en el cielo y hace un eco metálico que molesta a los pokemon. Carnivine arroja hojas hacia esos dos pokemon pero las resisten.

─Armaura, usa canto helado.

─Doduo ataque rápido.

El Doduo corre hacia Carnivine y el canto helado se dirige a Skarmory quien lo recibe sin molestias, Carnivine por su parte su parece lastimado por el ataque del Doduo que llego demasiado rápido.

─Carnavalín usa constricción y apretújalo. ─Ordena Bobby.

Carnivine abraza a Doduo y enreda su cuerpo con el del pokemon, apretando tan fuerte que hace al Doduo llorar.

─Hay no, lo lamento no quería ser tan rudo. ─Dice Bobby algo arrepentido.

El Doduo empieza a picotear a Carnivine provocando que este se queje y desequilibre, cayendo ambos de la azotea.

Carnivine instintivamente usa litigó cepa para sostenerse de un poste, se balancea y desenreda al Doduo de su cuerpo arrojándolo hasta Armaura. Ambos pokemon caen debilitados.

─Eso es Carnavalín, eres el mejor. ─Grita Bobby entusiasta.

─Literalmente eres adorable cuando te entusiasmas. ─Dice Lori haciendo sonrojar a su novio.

Skarmory ve eso y les arroja una brisa lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que Bobby se tropiece y caiga ante los brazos de Lori. Ambos ríen mientras se sonrojan.

─Skar.

─Carnivine.

Carnivine y Skarmory se guiñan el ojo indicando alegría de que sus entrenadores estén contentos.

…

Sergio se encuentra luchando contra ese Mewoth pero es tan rápido que esquiva todos sus movimientos, además de que estar envenenado no le ayuda.

Le arroja una tijera x que el pokemon felino logra esquivar.

─Meowth usa día de pago. ─Observa el entrenador del pokemon revelando ser Liam.

─ ¡Sabía que conocía a ese Meowth! ¿Qué haces aquí Liam? ─Pregunta Ronnie en voz alta.

─Bueno, vengo a hacer publicidad del gimnasio Royal Woods, muchos entrenadores presiden de él y necesitamos al menos veinte batallas al año para ser reconocidos. ─Explica el pelirrojo mientras atrapa a su nervioso Meowth.

─Meow, meow, meow, meo, meowth. ─Grita el Meowth temblando.

─Ya te dije que no te entiendo cuando hablas así de rápido. ─Regaña el entrenador.

Meowth le da un arañazo mientras baja de sus brazos y se dispone a pelear, manteniendo sus nervios ante la situación.

─Sabía que tenía que traer a Kentucky. ─Dice Liam decepcionado, en respuesta solo recibe una moneda de Meowth.

─ ¡Tijera x! ─Grita Ronnie y Sergio corre hacia el Mewoth.

─Cola de hierro.

─ ¿Cola de hierro?

─La aprendió recientemente.

Meowth ilumina su cola y bloquea la tijera x.

─Carantoña.

Meowth grita y empieza a golpear a Sergio tan rápido que levanta una nube de humo. Al dispersarse Sergio apenas se mantiene de pie.

─Haw… Lucha. ─Susurra el pokemon cayendo por culpa del ataque y envaramiento.

─Ay rayos, no de nuevo. ─Dice Ronnie decepcionada.

─Suerte para el próximo Battle Royale. ─Dice Liam con sinceridad.

─Suerte… Si claro.

…

Tras pasar veinte minutos, solo quedan cinco finalistas. Lori, Bobby, Lia, Syd y Lincoln.

─El Battle Royale está a punto de terminar. ¿Quién será el ganador?

─Yo apostaría por ese tierno Panpour tipo agua, no solo sus constantes lluvias le dan ventaja sino que su entrenadora ha demostrado que saben de estrategia. ─Dice Misty entusiasmada.

─No des las cosas por sentado Misty, aquí tenemos a la chica que quedo en octavo lugar el año pasado en la liga regional, junto a su fiel Skarmory.

─Lo recuerdo, también recuerdo que ese Skarmory perdió contra un pequeño e inocente Scorbunny.

Lori gruñe por el hecho de que le recuerden eso, Skarmory también se enoja. Esa pelea estaba arreglada y algún día podrá demostrarlo.

─Tranquila amor, dudo que vuelvas a ver a ese Scorbunny. ─Dice Bobby para quitarle el mal humor pero no funciona, ella sigue gruñona al recordar eso.

─ ¡Día de pago! ─Se escucha la voz de Liam en el fondo.

Un montón de monedas golpean a Skarmory y Carnivine, causando la molestia del primero.

Vuela sobre el área para ver de dónde salió ese ataque y mira a Meowth caminar sobre una pared con velocidad. Cual proyectil vuela para atacarlo con un tajó umbrío generándose en su pata derecha.

Meowth sin darse vuelta crea una cola de hierro y salta, dando una voltereta en el aire y golpeando la cabeza de Skarmory. La mitad del pokemon de Lori choca contra esa delgada pared, lastimándose el ala derecha.

Skarmory se levanta mientras ve al Meowth escapar. Lori nota que todos los pokemon a excepto de Sneasel se encuentran muy cerca cada uno.

─ ¡Eco metálico! ─Ordena Lori y Skarmory grita haciendo que los pokemon empiezen a molestarse por el chirrido.

Carnivine tapándose sus oídos se abalanza sobre Panpour y prepara su boca para triturarlo. Un rayo de hielo interrumpe su trayectoria y lo deja en el suelo aun siendo capaz de combatir.

Skarmory abre sus alas mientras observa a Meowth y Panpour aturdidos, por su ala herida no puede volar para abalanzarse sobre ellos.

─ ¡Tajo aéreo! ─Ordena la rubia.

Con las alas abiertas, Skarmory arroja cortes en el viento que atacan directamente a Panpour y Meowth. Uno de los cortes impulsa a Meowth por los aires.

─Panpour, intercepta a Meowth con golpe roca. ─Indica Syd.

─ ¡Meowth esquivalo! ─Suplica Liam.

Panpour ilumina su puño de rojo, Meowth chilla tratando de correr pero no puede alejarse dado que sus patas no tocan el suelo; El golpe roca le da al Meowth directo en la cara y lo noquea.

─Ay estoy fuera. ─Dice el pelirrojo regresando a Meowth a su pokemon a la pokebola.

Carnivine vuelve a posicionarse atrás de Panpour para atacarlo por sorpresa, otro rayo de hielo es arrojado desde las sombras pero el pokemon logra verlo venir y toma a Panpour para usarlo como escudo.

─Ahora arroja a Panpour, lo siento bebé.

─¿Qué? ─Preguntan Lori y Syd al mismo tiempo.

Carnivine da vueltas y arroja a Panpour hacia Skarmory dándoles a ambos en la cara y noqueando a ambos.

─Y al final quedaron dos. ─Anuncia Brook.

─El entrenador de ese Sneasel se mantiene en las sombras cómo estrategia, debo decir que es algo muy inteligente. Sneasel es un pokemon cuyo pelaje oscuro le da ventaja en las noches.

─Carnavalín hora de usar tus dones naturales.

─Carnivine. ─Asiente el pokemon mientras abre su cabeza. ─Caaaaaa.

De unas glándulas en los brazos de Carnivine, empieza a salir un gas color rosado. Un rayo de hielo sale disparado de la ventana en un edificio y Carnivine gira para esquivarlo llevando al gas rosa hacia esa ventana rota.

Lincoln sale del callejón en el que se ocultaba para ver eso, traga saliva al ver que Sneasel sale por la ventana hipnotizado.

─Sneasel, recapacita. ─Ordena Lincoln.

Sneasel aún extasiado por el aroma salta sin ningún cuidado.

─ ¡Sneasel!

Carnivine logra atrapar a Sneasel antes de que caiga al suelo con su látigo cepa, le acaricia la cabeza con cariño. Lo acerca a su cuerpo y empieza a masticarle la cabeza asegurándose de que no sea letal, después de todo el prefiere a los tipo bicho.

Lincoln siente asco al ver la saliva saliendo de la boca de ese Carnivine pero también se siente alegre de haber llegado tan lejos, en especial porqué durante toda la noche no estuvo preocupado por Bun bun toda la noche; Lori tiene razón, puede estar lejos de Bun bun sin tener que preocuparse por ella.

Carnivine saca a Sneasel de su boca y le da una bofetada dejándolo noqueado.

─…. Vaya, nunca había ganado uno de estos. ─Dice Bobby sorprendido de sí mismo. ─ ¡Carnavalín, lo logramos!

─ ¿Carnivine? ¡Carnivine!

Ambos se abrazan mientras suena una trompeta que indica el fin del torneo. Bobby y Carnivine ríen abrazados mientras danzan en señal de festejo, el muchacho se da cuenta que esto será una gran publicidad para su tienda.

…

En el escenario, los entrenadores le aplauden a Bobby mientras este recibe una corona, un ramo de flores, un huevo color con tres tonalidades de verde, una garra metalica y finalmente le dan un pase a la liga pokemon de la región.

Lori aplaude con cierto rencor, ama a ese muchacho pero no puede creer que un Carnivine halla derrotado a su Skarmory, al lado de ella su pokemon también gruñe por la vergüenza.

Sneasel consuela a Skarmory pero en respuesta recibe un aletazo de este, Lori por su parte siente a su hermano menor tomarle la mano; Observa de reojo a su hermanito y se alegra al ver la sonrisa que tiene en su rostro. Si le hicieran caso todo el tiempo, el mundo literalmente sería un lugar mejor.

Sergio interrumpe el momento llegando hacia ellos y usando un golpe roca hacía Sneasel en la cara y le da uno también a la pelvis de Lincoln.

─ ¡Sergio! ─Regaña Ronnie mientras el Hawlucha corre de ella. ─Lo siento Linc, Sergio odia a los pokemon tipo siniestro.

─ ¡Hielo!

…

A la mañana siguiente, Lincoln se encuentra en la camioneta; Sneasel abraza a su entrenador mientras que observa a Sergio por la ventana. Ambos tiemblan al sentir esos ojos sobre ambos.

Lori abraza a Garritas mientras este le acaricia el cabello, Bobby se ve algo celoso de lo prolongado del abrazó.

─Garritas. ¿No crees que debería ser yo quien abrace a mi novia? ─Pregunta el muchacho con celos.

Charizard crea una cola dragón y con su extremidad iluminada de azul cobalto estampa a Bobby contra la pared. Carnavalín grita asustado mientras se dirige a su entrenador.

─Te extrañare mucho Garritas, Literalmente eres el Charizard más perfecto del mundo y que nadie te diga lo contrario porqué sino haré que Mandíbula se lo trague. ─Dice Lori haciendo un tono infantil mientras le frota la barriguita a su pokemon. Odia que los Charizard necesiten cantidades excesivas de alimentos y su padre no pueda pagarlos.

─Chaaaa. ─Responde el Charizard con su pata derecha temblando por el placer de sentir su barriga frotada.

─También te quiero Garritas, y recuerda. ´´Cuando cases un Woloo…´´

─Charizard. ─Finaliza el Charizard.

─Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor, hay cómo te quiero. ─Termina la rubia apretando más a Garritas.

…

Nuevamente en Royal Woods, Lincoln aprecia su trofeo plateado de segundo lugar al igual que un cupón de doce por ciento de descuento en hamburguesas Moo moo, donde la carne de Miltank y Tauros es cien por ciento de pokemon que fallecieron con el tiempo.

Allí a la distancia se ve a Bun bun, Lynn y Cinderace correr. Bun bun salta para adelantarse, recibe a Sneasel y Lincoln con un abrazo, los levanta a ambos demostrando que aumento su fuerza física. Lincoln le corresponde el abrazo a Bun bun y Sneasel se sonroja.

─Te extrañe mucho Bun bun.

─Lopunny. ─Responde la pokemon.

─Linc, Bun bun ya no conoce patada salto alta pero en cambio…. ¡Bun bun, muéstrales!

Bun bun asiente y suelta a los dos, salta hacia atrás y hace calentamiento. Las piernas de Bun bun se prenden de naranja y grita.

─ ¡Mega patada! ─Grita Lynn entusiasmada.

Bun bun usa mega patada pero no calcula hacia donde la arroja, golpea directamente a Sneasel quien es disparado hacia Lincoln.

─Uy, debí enseñarle a apuntar. ─Dice Lynn algo apenada.

─Race. ─Añaade Cinderace asintiendo.

─ ¡Lop! ─Grita Bun bun llorando al darse cuenta que hirió a su compañero.

─ Snea…. ─Susurra Sneasel cayendo inconsciente.

─ ¡Hielo! ─Llora Lincoln adolorido.

….

Notas

Si ya sé que dije que sería un 3 shot, pero me sentí tentado a ver a donde iría esta historia. Además, siempre es divertido escribir sobre Bun bun y Lincoln.

Los Carnivine aprenden hoja navaja por movimiento huevo y Lopunny en el nuevo Moveset de escudo y espada podrá aprender mega patada.

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	5. Perfomance

Capítulo 5 Perfomance

A primera hora de la mañana, Sneasel y Cinderace se miran frente a frente en el jardín, Sneasel incluso afila sus garras mientras Cinderace hace flexiones.

─ ¡Sneasel!

─¡Cinderace!

Ambos pokemon gritan con furia, Sneasel cargando una cuchillada y Cinderace una patada ígnea. Ambos chocan ataques mientras se gritan, Cinderace choca a gran velocidad su pata izquierda contra las garras brillantes de Sneasel, este levanta la cabeza y le lanza un rayo de hielo en el pecho a Cinderace.

Cinderace con el pecho helado aumenta la intensidad de sus flamas, logrando crear una explosión y alejando a Sneasel. Ambos inhalan y exhalan mientras dirigen sus miradas con furia.

Lisa solo se encuentra tomando notas con Genesect.

─Genesect.

─Tienes razón, es difícil deducir cómo sería su relación de no tener una rivalidad por el amor de la hembra involucrada. Aunque es obvio que ella no siente algún tipo de atracción física por ambos. ─Afirma la pequeña tomando notas.

─Gen.

─ ¿Apuestas por el Cinderace? Pff, fuera de su físico perfecto no tiene los elementos que atraigan a Bun bun, en cambio Cinderace comparte un lazo emocional con ella, a pesar de no ser tan agraciado.

Ambos pokemon le arrojan un ataque a Lisa, Genesect los recibe. Crea dos garras de acero y con un alarido furioso se les abalanza para susto de ambos; Los dos se abrazan entre ellos, Cinderace incluso carga a Sneasel para huir.

─Bueno, aprecio que seas tan leal. Además es interesante ver tus habilidades de combate.

…

Lincoln observa a Lola practicar con un listón en un escenario de madera improvisado, su Skitty salta siguiendo el listón seguido por el Spinda de Leni quien se balancea al ritmo de la música.

Se supone que debe practicar para su siguiente pelea de gimnasio en Great Lake, pero le prometió a Lola ayuda en su perfomance, además de que disfruta verla triunfar por igual. Aunque cree que su rutina podría mejorar de no usar a Spinda ya que es un pokemon muy torpe, quizá si usara al Crobat de Lucy, podría mejorar pero con eso sacrificaría el estilo tierno que ella usa en sus actuaciones.

Ahora que quiere avanzar a concursos estatales debe aumentar el número de pokemon que usa en sus perfomance. Tal vez el Audino de su madre le pueda ayudar o el Mime jr, de Luan.

─Lola, no creo que lo tuyo con Spinda funcione. ─Comenta Lincoln tímidamente.

─¿También lo notaste? Giros es bastante torpe. ─Reclama Lola siendo secundada por su Skitty pero ganándose el gruñido molesto de Spinda.

─Pues mucha suerte encontrando a alguien tan dedicado y amoroso cómo Giros. ─Dice Leni con molestía, toma a su Spinda quien le saca la lengua a Lola. ─Me pase toda la tarde tejiéndole ese vestido que combina a los tres y así me lo agradecen, ya verán cuando me pidan otro, se los coseré con colores que no combinan.

─Además Lola, me gusta el listón pero eso es muy amateur. Si quieres ir a las grandes ligas, debes empezar con algo más carismático. ─Anuncia Lincoln. Quizá si usas a Brincos o Crobat conseguirías algo más rítmico.

─¿Los haz visto? Ninguno de los dos combina con Katie y yo. ¿No es así pequeña?

─Skitty.

─Lo entiendo Lola, pero a veces tienes que sacrificar el estilo por el talento. ─Recomienda Lincoln, dejando a Lola dudosa por eso.

Bun bun y Sneasel se encuentran jugando rudo, ella le lanza dos puñetazos pero él lo esquiva. Sneasel le lanza una cuchillada pero Bun bun logra bloquear el ataque con su pierna.

Bun bun hace una voltereta y le arroja un puñetazo a Sneasel pero este cruza sus garras bloqueando el ataque.

Ambos pokemon ríen mientras Lola observa la gracia con la que se mueve Bun bun, además de que es una pokemon bastante atractiva a la vista; Eso le da ciertas ideas.

…

─ ¡Lopunny! ─Grita Bun bun con el ceño fruncido mientras Leni cose una bufanda alrededor de su cuello. ─Lop, lop.

Sneasel y Cinderace se sonrojan al verla, la bufanda roja hace buen contraste con su tierno pelaje café.

─No lo sé Lola, no creo que Bun bun sea la indicada para ayudarte. ─Comenta Lincoln rascándose la cabeza.

─Tonterías Linky, Bun bun es perfecta. ─Afirma Lola confiada.

─… Sí, ella es perfecta.

─Lop. ─Responde Bun bun sonraja, mientras cierra los ojos y sonríe, tratando de parecer modesta.

Sneasel y Cinderace aplauden para alagarla, aunque los dos empiezan a competir por quien aplaude más rápido. Los dos empiezan a gruñirse, al punto de que Cinderace le patea la cabeza para callarlo.

─Sel. ─Dice Sneasel con mareo.

─ ¡Lop! ─Se queja Bun bun nuevamente al sentir una aguja cerca de su hombro.

─Lo siento. Leav, saca algo de ceda, necesito terminar las mangas para mañana. ─Pide Leni a su Leavanny.

Leavanny hace caso y empieza a escupir ceda, Spinarak curioso imita las acciones del Leavanny.

─Gra… Gracias Spinarak. ─Dice Leni algo asustada por verlo. Tímidamente toma su tela y vuelve a coser la ropa de Bun bun.

─Descuida, ella se acostumbrara a ti. ─Asegura Lincoln para consolar a Spinarak.

Lola simplemente ve cómo Bun bun es vestida, entusiasmada por poder enseñarle su rutina. Aunque vea que Bun bun se encuentre dudosa no le importa, si Lincoln puede hacer que le haga caso entonces ella la dominara fácilmente.

…

En el escenario improvisado, Lola se encuentra practicando con su listón, haciendo saltos tan altos que logra separar sus piernas completamente y aterrizando con gracia, seguida por su Skitty quien mueve sus patitas al ritmo de la música clásica.

Bun bun intente seguir ese ritmo, pero salta tan alto que se pierde la sincronización con la música. Aterriza pisando accidentalmente la cola de Katie quien maúlla con furia y se abalanza sobre Bun bun arañándola.

─ ¡Bun bun! ─Grita Lincoln asustado por cómo hieren a su compañera.

Bun bun intenta despegarse a Katie pero la Skitty se le aferra.

Lana observa esa pelea, suspira mientras le indica a Brincos actuar, no es la primera vez que Katie tiene una pelea con un compañero pokemon. El palpitoad estira su lengua y lubrica a Skitty para poder hacerla resbaladiza y que se suelte a Bun bun.

Con los arañazos en la cara, Bun bun gruñe y carga una mega patada.

─ ¡Bun bun, no! ─Grita Lincoln poniéndose frente a su compañera pero ella no logra frenar a tiempo y le da en la pelvis a su entrenador.

─ ¡Lopunny! ─Llora Bun bun devastada por herir nuevamente a Lincoln.

─ ¡Hielo! ─Grita Lincoln mientras es abrazado por su compañera.

…

Tras pasar algunos minutos, Lincoln nota que si bien Bun bun no correctamente el ritmo de Lola, ella parece tener uno propio con movimientos diferentes. Eso y que Palpitoad de hecho sigue correctamente los pasos de Lola sin que ella se dé cuenta.

Lincoln silva llamando a Sneasel quien de inmediato llega a su lado, le susurra algo mientras apunta a Bun bun. El pokemon tipo siniestro le asiente mientras se retira.

─Oye Lola, creo que Brincos sería una pareja útil para Katie. ─Sugiere el peli blanco.

Las gemelas se miran confundidas, Lana no entiende porqué su Palpitoad desearía participar en esos tontos concursos, a él le gusta ensuciarse en el lodo. Lola por su parte siente que Brincos no es del tipo de pokemon que se vería bien en los concursos.

─Vamos Lola, piénsalo. ─Sugiere Lincoln parándose en el escenario. ─Quiero que observes a Brincos y cómo se mueve con tu ritmo.

Lincoln prende la radio poniendo la música del lago de los Swanna, su hermanita le hace caso y sigue su rutina con listón mientras observa a Brincos, este la imita de tal manera en la que usa su lengua cómo un listón.

Ella se asombra, empieza a girar cual balerina haciendo que el listón giro rodeando su cuerpo. Brincos improvisa con su giro tomando a Katie haciendo que salte la lengua como si fuera una cuerda pero sin perder el ritmo de la música.

Lola sonríe al ver lo bien que lo está haciendo, incluso Lana se siente asombrada por la habilidad de Brincos. Él al ritmo de la música toma a Katie y la hace girar, provocando un maullido de alegría.

Bun bun admite que es impresionante, de hecho ahora se siente tonta por no poder seguir una rutina tan fácil.

─Bastante impresionante, creo que si arreglamos tu vestimenta podríamos trabajar juntos. ─Dice Lola acariciando a Brincos pero al sentir su viscosidad se siente mareada.

─ ¡Oye! Brincos es mi compañero. ─Se queja Lana celosa, no le gusta la idea que le quiten a su pokemon y menos su gémela.

─Oye, Lincoln me presto a Bun bun, tú podrías prestarme a Brincos.

─Es porqué Lincoln hace todo lo que le piden. ─Responde Lana con furia.

─Yo sigo aquí.

Las gemelas empiezan a pelearse para decepción de sus compañeros pokemon. Lincoln suspira mientras trata de separarlas, solo que ellas pelean con tanta furia que no miden su fuerza, dándole con codazo en la boca al mayor.

─Chicas, vamos. ─Pide Lincoln logrando separarlas.

Ambas hermanas se sacan la lengua, todavía enojadas entre ellas, con deseos de volver a golpearse. El peli blanco puede ver que Lana si se encuentra al borde de las lágrimas, se da cuenta de que tiene la misma preocupación que él tenía cuando Lynn se ofreció a entrenar a Bun bun.

Se arrodilla para verla a los ojos, incluso le acomoda el cabello.

─Lana, ¿Crees que Brincos te dejara por un concurso? Lo tienes desde que era un huevo. ─Dice Lincoln con una voz suave para calmar a su hermanita.

─…Es mí pokemon.

─También es un ser que toma sus propias decisiones, es decir tu no podrías pasar todo el día bajo el agua aunque Brincos quiera que lo hagas. ¿O sí?

─… No.

─Además Lana, que Palpitad disfrute hacer cosas con Lola no significa que deba abandonarte, es decir de vez en cuando Leavanny me ayuda en arreglar ropa rota sin que Leni se entere.

─¿Qué? ─Pregunta Leni desde la ventana, con un rostro que muestra indignación.

─Lo siento Leni, es que Leavanny sabe cuándo solo quiero una costura y no un rediseño completo.

─¿A sí? Púes a la próxima le daré menos brillos a tu ropa. ─Amenaza la rubia cerrando la ventana.

Lincoln gira la mirada con cierto hartazgo, ahora voltea a Lola.

─Lola, también deberías considerar que Brincos es el compañero de Lana. ¿No deberías preguntarle si puede prestarte a Palpitoad?

─Vamos Lincoln, ella y yo tenemos un acuerdo. Lo suyo es mío y lo mío, mío. ─Asegura Lola con una sonrisa pretenciosa, dejando mostrar sus dientes.

Incluso su Skitty parece molesta por esa afirmación, le da un coletazo en la nuca.

Lola frunce el ceño y suspira, viendo con cierto hartazgo a Lana.

─Bien. Lana, ¿Podría Brincos ser mi compañero en el perfomance? ─Pregunta la niña pretendiendo educación.

─Claro, pero me dejaras ver la presentación y hacerle un cambio de imagen a Katie. ─Pide Lana levantando la mano para cerrar el trato.

Katie maúlla con cierto rencor, refugiándose en la espalda de Brincos.

─Píntale algo a Katie y me las pagaras. ─Advierte Lola con cierto rencor, pero al final sonríe y le da la mano a Lana.

Lincoln hace un rostro de satisfacción sabiendo que ayudó a sus hermanas, tal vez debería ver si Lisa y Lily tienen alguna riña que pueda solucionar.

─Lincoln deja de soñar despierto, necesito que me ayudes con mi coreografía. ─Ordena Lola sacando a Lincoln de su nube.

…

Más tarde esa misma noche, curioso por haber visto a Bun bun practicar de manera tan curiosa, Lincoln, ella y Sneasel salen al escenario improvisado.

Bun bun se encuentra confundida por la actitud de su entrenador, pero no duda de él. Jamás lo hará.

─Oye Bun bun, vi que te divertías con Lola a pesar de no seguir su ritmo. ¿Quisieras que sigamos tú ritmo? ─Ofrece Lincoln poniéndole la bufanda, incluso logro coserle su Lopunnita en ella para que de requerirlo, pueda tener contacto con ella y mega evolucionar, aunque no siente que estén listos para ese paso.

─¿Lop? ─Cuestiona Bun bun enrojeciéndose.

─Sneasel. ─Añade su compañero para animarla.

Lopunny sonrojada asiente, de hecho ese movimiento le hacía sentir viva, revitalizada, no tanto como para las peleas pero sentía algo en su pecho quisiera salir.

Lincoln voltea a todas direcciones, asegurándose de que no haya nadie grabando. Aunque no lo admite en público, él ya sabe cómo hacer un perfomance dado que ha sido el manager de Lola desde que ella empezó a participar en estos. Consta de una actuación rítmica similar a la danza, donde se combinan los atributos humanos con los movimientos de los pokemon de manera única. En concursos locales se podía usar un pokemon pero en ligas mayores necesitas al menos tres. ¿Cuál será el tercero que use Lola?

Igual, solo por curiosidad quiere practicar está noche.

Asegurándose de que sea en un volumen escuchable, pero no alto Lincoln prende la radio y música en otro idioma empieza a sonar, la seleccionó porqué el ritmo es tan energético cómo Bun bun.

El ritmo empieza, Bun bun levanta sus orejas al momento de sentir la música, su cabeza se agita de arriba hacia abajo y sus pierna izquierda empieza a moverse rítmicamente.

Sneasel y Lincoln empiezan a seguirle el ritmo, incluso aunque vergonzosamente el meneo de pelvis.

_O __̄__ssu! Mi rai no chanpion_

_Kyōmoichinichi harikitte ikimashou_

_Getto! Getto! (Getto! Getto!)_

_Sā dondon nakama o atsume chaou_

Bun bun hace la pose del movimiento z tipo hielo, se pone de perfil indicándole a entrenador y compañero que hagan lo mismo.

_Sūpābōru demo haipābōru demo masutābōru demo_

_Tsukamae rarenai yo kimi no hāto_

_Demo issho ni odoreba dondon genki ga waite kuru_

A ese ritmo frenético los tres mueven cómo si estuvieran corriendo pero no avanzan.

Lincoln siente que ya se está quedando sin aire y apenas van iniciando, pero Bun bun parece disfrutarlo bastante. Extraña cuando era una Buneary pequeña que se cansaba haciendo media hora de ejercicios al día, pero adora verla tan vivaz y alegre.

_Nōmaru Kakutō Doku Jimen Hikou Mushi Iwa Gōsuto_

_Hagane Honoo Mizu Denki Kusa Kōri_

_Esupā Doragon Aku Fearī_

_Shinka mae mo shinka-kei momi __̄__ n'na atsumatte tte tte tte tte_

_Zenryoku de! Pōzu o! Kimeru nda!_

Bun bun se pone en posición para hacer las danzas de los movimientos z, Sneasel y Lincoln la imitan.

Desde la ventana Luan se encuentra filmando, le será bastante gracioso el resultado y ya espera ver la cara de Lincoln, aunque debe admitir que Bun bun sabe moverse.

…

Lincoln se encuentra dormido en medio de Bun bun y Sneasel, los tres roncan fuertemente e incluso de manera sincronizada que parece armonía.

En la habitación de al lado, Lily se encuentra irritada por tener que esuchar eso todas la noches, agradece que el cuerpo de Chansey es tan esponjoso que le ayuda a cancelar parte del sonido.

Lisa por su parte usa sus audífonos que filtran el ruido, así puede escuchar si le hablan pero cosas cómo ronquidos o quejas no. Se encuentra limpiando las partes rojas que quedaron en las garras de su Genesect.

─ ¡Lincoln Loud! ─Se escucha el grito de Lola a través de los pasillos.

Lincoln, Bun bun y Sneasel despiertan de un salto volteando a todas partes; los tres incluso se secan el hilo de saliva que tenían en sus bocas.

De una patada Lola abre la puerta, apunto de gritarle pero se da cuenta que los tres están demasiado juntos. No era raro cuando era una Buneary pero ahora si se ve extraño.

─ ¿Qué?

─¿Me puedes decir por qué estás inscrito en el mismo perfomance que yo? ─Interroga Lola furiosa.

─ ¿Qué?

Lola le muestra una carta a Lincoln, esté se frota los ojos y espera unos segundos. Tal vez debería ir a un optometrista porqué cada mañana que despierta se le dificulta ver.

─Estimado señor Loud, recibimos su audición para el perfomance venidero. Le informamos que con gusto lo aceptamos, esperamos su participación para el siguiente viernes veintiocho en el teatro Great Lake. Sin embargo, le informamos que al momento del perfomance requerirá un tercer pokemon. Atentamente el comité de Pokemon Perfomance. ─Lee Lincoln confundido. ─¿Qué rayos?

─ ¡Ja! Deberías ver tu cara. ─Dice Luan grabando a Lincoln.

─Genial, ahora tendré que humillar a mi hermano en público. Solo es divertido cuando reímos entre nosotras. ─Se queja Lola claramente irritada.

─Podría solo no presentarme. ─Comenta Lincoln.

─ ¡No harás eso! Por años eh cultivado el apellido Loud cómo sinónimo de victoria en los perfomance.

─Solo tienes seis años.

─Así que más te vale participar y más te vale hacer un gran perfomance. Oh sino, tendrás que escuchar mis quejas y berrinches el resto de tu vida. Y créeme que puedo ser muy ruidosa.

Lincoln lo piensa, Lola cuando se enoja con alguien suele ser muy vengativa, además de que la ha escuchado gritar tan fuerte que hasta al Exploud de Luna le dan jaquecas. No quisiera escuchar eso el resto de su vida.

─Bien Lola, participare en el perfomance. Pero por favor no te pongas a hacer berrinches. ─Súplica Lincoln rindiéndose ante Lola.

─Ya veremos.

─Uy, lo siento Linc. No pensé que llegaría tan lejos. ¿Quieres usar a Spinarak?

─No creo que Spinarak este hecho para los escenarios, es decir se esfuerza para no ser percatado. ─Responde Lincoln apuntando a la ventilación, allí se ve cómo Spinarak camina con sigilo.

Luan se encoge de hombros, le acaricia el cabello a Lincoln y sale de su habitación. Dejando a Lincoln solo, pensando en que va a hacer ahora ya que el perfomance va a ser televisado, sus amigos y todos los que lo conocen lo verán hacer el rídiculo en televisión internacional. ¿Acaso tendrá que atrapar a un cuarto pokemon?

Bun bun, sintiendo la consternación en su entrenador, pone su mentón sobre los mechones blancos de Lincoln y empieza a acariciar su cabeza con la de el, haciéndolo reír por su pelaje tan sueva.

Sneasel por su parte le rasca la espalda a Lincoln, aunque para su entrenador es algo incómodo dado el filo de estas.

Lincoln aprecia las intenciones de Sneasel y por eso no objeta.

…

En la tarde, Lincoln se encuentra entrenando una rutina de tap junto a Lola. No es la coreografía que planean para su respectivo perfomance pero es bueno aprender distintos estilos para innovar.

Sneasel y Lopunny practican, aunque Cinderace se pone en el medio para poder estar al lado de Bun bun y presumirle sus pasos, ella ríe al ver la gracia con la que se mueve provocando los celos de Sneasel.

─Muy bien Linc, es golpeteo, golpeteo, golpeteo, paso, paso y golpeteo. Sigue el ritmo. ─Indica Lola bailando con elegancia, incluso elevando un poco su falda para darle visibilidad a sus pazos.

Lincoln por su parte sigue el ritmo apenas, se confunde con algunos pasos pero para su suerte o talento no es tan evidente.

─Usa un bastón y muévete cómo si fueras un Mr. Rime. ─Ordena la hermana arrojándole un bastón.

Lincoln no lo atrapa cómo debería, en cambio le golpea la nariz.

─Lo siento.

Lincoln gruñe mientras sigue su rutina, voltea un segundo para ver cómo se encuentran sus pokemon y nota algo interesante.

Si bien Cinderace y Sneasel se están intentando lanzar golpes mientras bailan, lo hacen de manera tan coordinada que pareciera parte de una danza en la cual también Bun bun participa esquivando ciertos ataques. Los tres tienen un buen carisma para el escenario.

…

─ ¡De ninguna manera! ─Grita Lynn con furia a hacía su hermano menor. Incluso poniéndose frente a su Cinderace.

─Vamos Lynn, solo será por dos semanas. Él es perfecto para el perfomance. ─Suplica Lincoln poniéndose de rodillas.

─Cinderace es un luchador. ─Afirma Lynn poniéndose más necia.

─ ¿Cinderace?

─ ¡No el tipo! ─Grita Lynn a su pokemon.

─Lynn vamos, míralo de esta manera. Cinderace quizá haya perdido una pelea y no sea invicto, pero jamás ha perdido un perfomance por lo que sigue invicto.

Lynn lo piensa, técnicamente tiene razón pero hay algo que no cuadra en ese comentario.

─Además, ¿No crees que Cinderace mostrando sus dotes naturales será reconocido y respetado aún más? Todos sabrán que ese Cinderace, es el de Lynn Loud y que sus pokemon son buenos en todo.

Eso le gustaría, poder presumirles a sus amigas que su Cinderace es tan hábil que hasta brilla en los perfomance. Se puede imaginar el rostro de envidia de su amiga Margo o Polly al momento que vean los resultados.

No solo eso, puede que coach profesionales le llamen para patrocinarla o le pidan a ella hacer patrocinios.

─Cinderace. ─Comenta el pokemon algo dudoso.

─Vamos Cinderace, Bun bun y Sneasel te necesitan.

El pokemon levanta las orejas al saber que Bun bun necesita su ayuda, quizá eso lo haga quedar bien.

─ ¡Cinderace! ─Grita el pokemon inflando el pecho con una sonrisa confiada.

Lynn solo pone una expresión del disgusto al saber que esa es la razón por la cual Cinderace lo hace; Debería concentrarse en cómo puede ser un campeón, no en bobo romance.

Lincoln se alegra al ver que Cinderace está en su equipo, solo espera que Lola no lo haya querido para su rutina por igual. Ahora tiene que encontrar alguna canción que vaya con su estilo frenético y pensar en combinaciones de ataques que se vean estéticos.

…

En el escenario improvisado, Lincoln observa a sus pokemon ensayar. Bun bun toma a Sneasel, aprovechando lo ligero que es para darle vueltas a gran velocidad y arrojarlo por los aires. Sneasel da volteretas, haciendo brillar de un tajo umbrío las vueltas, dando la ilusión de una rueda morada; Expande su cuerpo para que Cinderace lo atrape pero este en una maldad se mueve unos centímetros para que Sneasel se estampe en el suelo.

─ ¡Lopunny! ─Grita Bun bun regañando a Cinderace.

─Cin. ─Se disculpa el pokemon con pena. Toma a Sneasel y lo mece para calmarlo.

Bun bun se acerca y acaricia la cabeza de Sneasel para hacerlo sentir mejor, el parpado de Cinderace se abre y cierra inquietamente. Si algo es peor que no recibir la atención de Bun bun, es cargar a quien si lo hace.

…

Con el paso de los días, Lincoln siente que su rutina es casi perfecta, solo que algo aún le molesta. Todavía falta ese algo especial para el cierre, pero no sabe qué.

Se encuentra viendo el escenario, aún falta un día para el perfomance y se siente nervioso. No cree que vaya a ganar pero pocos lo hacen en su gran debut, y por pocos se refiere a Lola.

─Descuida Linc, los nervios de debutantes siempre son comunes. ─Dice Lola a manera de consuelo. ─Aunque yo sea la excepción a la regla. ¿No es así chicos?

Skitty, Palpitoad y el Mime Jr de Luan asienten.

─Tenemos el escenario para nosotros, practiquemos un poco. ─Ordena Lola a los pokemon, quienes gritan con alegría.

Lincoln decide quedarse para verla practicar, tal vez un poco de esa confianza se le transmita si se expone a sus entrenamientos.

Lopunny toma un billete de Lincoln, se nota que está nervioso así que algo de zumo de Shuckle.

Al salir a la tienda, Bun bun ve que hay un Abomasnow afuera, jugando con la muchacha que Sneasel le describió. Aquel enorme pokemon de color blanco enseña sus destrezas al soplar aire en su puño y creando un puño de brillo celeste.

La Lopunny se asombra al ver eso, lo imita disparando un pequeño rayo de hielo en sus manos pero termina congelándolas. Aguantando el peso del hielo macizo e imita al Abomasnow lanzando golpes al aire.

Ese Abomasnow ve a Bun bun imitarlo, lanza un gancho al aire y Bun bun lo imita aunque por el peso del hielo no logra hacerlo con la intensidad correcta. Abomasnow choca ambos puños siendo imitado por Bun bun, ella logra romper el hielo para sorpresa del Abomasnow, se ve que tiene fuerza natural.

─Bomas, bomas, bomasnow. ─Dice el pokemon revelando una voz profunda que pareciera generar eco. Voltea a Bun bun y le enseña a soplar aire en sus palmas.

Bun bun crea un rayo de hielo.

─ ¡Bomas! ─Grita el Abomasnow interrumpiéndola. Nuevamente abre le boca y lentamente le enseña a soplar tranquilamente.

Bun bun algo confundida reduce la intensidad de su rayo de hielo, soplando una briza que hela sus manos; Lentamente sus palmas generan el mismo brillo celeste. Siente curiosidad, apunta su cabeza al cielo e intenta disparar un rayo de hielo, logra hacerlo con efectividad pero sus puños siguen brillando. ¿Así que eso de los cuatro ataques es un mito? ¿O depende de la fuerza e inteligencia del pokemon? Quizá sea que varios pokemon adaptan sus ataques de manera en la que el movimiento en sí evoluciona, cómo lo que paso con su onda trueno haciéndose una onda certera. La bología es complicada, quizá la hermana genio de su entrenador le pueda explicar mejor… Aunque le da cierto miedo estar cerca de ese Genesect.

─Snow. ─Indica el pokemon golpeando el suelo, por la fuerza Bun bun incluso siente un pequeño temblor.

Bun bun nota cómo al levantarlo hay pedazos de hielo en el suelo. Ella decide hacer lo mismo, sopla sus palmas para mantener el puño helado y golpea el suelo con fuerza, la suficiente como para agrietarlo, se concentra y levanta el puño revelando un suelo congelado.

─ ¡Lopunny! ─Grita Bun bun mientras salta para festejar, menea su cadera con sus puños de hielo y ríe.

Abomasnow asiente y toma a la muchacha, voltea una última vez para ver a Bun bun quien se encuentra brincando eufóricamente de la emoción. Sonríe, espera verla algún día de estos.

Bun bun no puede esperar a mostrarle a Lincoln lo que acaba de aprender, aunque tal vez debería sorprenderlo. Empieza a pensar en la rutina que harán, además así tiene más tiempo de perfeccionarlo.

…

Ya es el día, toda la familia está allí para darles animó a ambos, el debut de los dos en un perfomance estatal. Hay tantas personas observando, no solo los jueces sino que también camarógrafos, no cree que pueda hacer esto.

─Descuida Lincoln, el público no es importante, la pasión lo es. ─Dice una chica rubia mayor a Lincoln.

El peli blanco la reconoce, es la amiga de su herman Luna, Sam. Atrás de ella hay un Obstagon, Totxicitry azul y Noivern. Los tres pokemon rugiendo junto a ella.

Lincoln suspira, camina hacia su camerino y se viste, usando un chaleco de smoking naranja, con bolsillos de los cuales sobresalen dos pañuelos azules, en el cuello tiene un moño blanco. Sus pantalones naranjas pero con detalles de brillos blancos y zapatos del mismo color.

Bun bun entra usando un chaleco igual al de Lincoln, solo que los pañuelos son blancos, Cinderace por su parte usa una faja azul que hace una mezcla perfecta con las líneas azules de su pelaje, no solo cubriendo su cuerpo blanco sino que dando la ilusión de que usa un chaleco, junto a unos brazales rojos con diamantes blancos; Finalmente Sneasel usa un chaleco blanco, con los pañuelos naranja y una corona de plumas que combinan con la que tiene él.

En este momento Lola está haciendo su perfomance, de hecho lo está viendo en la pantalla de su camerino, usando su clásico vestido rosa para perfomance y sus pokemon bien estilizados.

Traga saliva, no siente que sea capaz de igualar eso. Pero tiene que hacerlo, no solo por miedo de que Lola se enoje por no esforzarse, sino porqué ya está aquí y si se rinde solo será más humillado que lo sería de intentarlo y fallar.

Se escucha cómo termina el perfomance de Lola, significando que es su turno. Inhala profundamente, siendo imitado por sus compañeros. Sale de su camerino, Bun bun lo toma de la mano y Sneasel pone su garra en la otra mano. Incluso Cinderace la de golpes en la espalda para animarlo.

─En su debut en ciudad Great Lake, damos bienvenido a nuestro último perfomer de la noche. ¡Lincoln Loud! ─Grita la maestra de ceremonias.

La carpa se separa revelando a un Lincoln nervioso junto a sus pokemon.

─Oh está muy aterrado. ─Comenta Lucy.

─ ¿Dirías que tiene pánico escénico? ─Pregunta Luan bromeando.

─Más le vale no hacer que Cinderace quede mal. ─Amenaza Lynn cerrando los puños.

─Chicas, silencio. Sus voces estarán de fondo en la grabación. ──Regaña Rita mientras ajusta la cámara.

Inhalando y exhalando Lincoln hace una reverencia. Sus pokemon se posen

Lincoln levanta el brazo mientras la música inicia, baja la mirada haciendo una pose triunfal, sus pokemon lo imitan.

La melodía sigue mientras los cuatro mueven su cuerpo de manera rítmica. Abren los ojos de repente.

Oye, ¿todavía no? ¿todavía no? ¿todavía no? ¡Date prisa!

¿Ya tienes todo listo para salir?

Te mostraré este mundo tan misterioso

No necesitamos despedirnos

Cinderace y Bun bun toman de ambas garras a Sneasel y lo balancean un poco para arrojarlo al aire, hacen lo mismo con Lincoln. Cinderace y Bun bun se dan los cinco y saltan a esquinas diferentes del escenario.

Lincoln y Sneasel se juntan de espaldas en el aire, Sneasel lanza un rayo de hielo creando una rampa que se dirige al lado de Cinderace y Bun bun con un rayo de hielo hace una igual.

Ya sea a través del fuego o del agua

Estoy tanteando a ciegas los días

En los que ni siquiera sé lo que me deparará al próximo segundo

Sneasel y Lincoln caen gracias a la gravedad pero ambos se deslizan en sus rampas, Lincoln impulsándose a Bun bun y Sneasel a Cinderace.

Los dos pokemon altos los toman de brazos y garras y empiezan a darles vuelvas y los vuelven a lanzar hacia las rampas, las cuales los elevan otra vez al aire en la misma posición.

Todos y cada unos de mis recuerdos

Siempre se pueden encontrar dentro de una bola

Cinderace y Bun bun crean un balón ígneo y una onda certera, la arrojan haciendo que se deslicen al aire por la rampa.

Sneasel inhala se pone detrás de Lincoln mientras sus garras brillan de blanco, indicando que tiene una cuchillada preparada. Lincoln levanta los brazos haciendo la ilusión de quien está haciendo la cuchillada es Lincoln.

¡Uno, dos, tres, sumérgete!

Tengo los planes del futuro que imaginé en mi bolsillo

Saludar a alguien nuevo es siempre un placer

¡No necesitas dudar! (¡dudar!) ¡inténtalo! (¡inténtalo!)

¡Tengamos una batalla!

Sneasel y Lincoln bajan los brazos, la cuchillada rompe ambos ataques con su cuchillada creando flamas miniatura y ondas de energía amarillas que parecen pequeños Illumiise tintineando.

Lincoln y Sneasel aterrizan justamente en el centro de la rampa, logrando mantener el equilibrio. De nuevo dando la ilusión de quien ataca es Lincoln, logra darle una cuchillada a un balón ígneo destrozándolo y frenando una onda certera congelándola.

Bun bun toma la bola congelada, Carga una mega patada y arroja la onda certera congelada rompiendo las rampas de hielo, Lincoln y Sneasel mantienen su pose ya que se deja ese pequeño pilar para qué ambos puedan mantenerse de pie. Cinderace carga una patada ígnea y golpea la bola de hielo aún sólida elevándola al aire.

Lincoln se arrodilla y extiende sus brazos hacia adelante, Sneasel salta y cae encima de ellos. Sneasel levanta la cabeza y dispara un rayo de hielo, elevando la bola más.

El peli blanco se siente satisfecho por lo que han hecho, no es el perfomance más memorable pero es un esfuerzo… Escucha a Bun bun saltar.

Cualquier día así siempre lo he hecho

Con este mundo impredecible e ilimitado esperando

¡Vamos! incluso si tropiezas y caes

¡Vamos! te levantaras a mi lado

¡Yo te elijo!

─ ¡Lopunny! ─Grita Bun bun en el aire con un puño hielo cargado. Toma la bola congelada y se deja caer.

Al llegar al suelo, la bola de hielo se revienta pero el puño hielo crea algunos picos a su alrededor.

Sorprendidos por eso, Cinderace, Sneasel y Lincoln improvisan una sonrisa nerviosa, señalando con ambos brazos a Bun bun, fingiendo que todo estaba planeado.

La música se detiene dejando al público callado, los cuatro inhalando para recuperar el aliento hacen una reverencia a pesar de la falta de aplausos. Aunque estos inician en pocos segundos.

…

Tras limpiar el escenario, todos los perfomance se encuentran allí, todos empiezan a votar por sus favoritos al igual que los jueces. Estos últimos eligen al perfomance ganador pero el público elige al segundo lugar.

Bun bun toma la mano de Lincoln, le sonríe indicando que no importa el resultado los dos se divirtieron bastante, aunque ven que Cinderace y Sneasel se encuentran atentos al resultado, ambos abrazándose, esperanzados por saber si ellos ganan o no.

Los resultados llegan con una campana, la maestra de ceremonia recibe un sobre.

─ ¡Felicidades a Sam Sharp! La ganadora oficial del perfomance. ─Anuncia la maestra de ceremonias apuntando a Sam.

Dos Fletchin vuelan con una banda hacia Sam, poniéndosela, un Pidove le pone una corona mientras que un Klefki le da una llave dorada con listón negro. Además un Riolu le regala un huevo azul oscuro con franjas rojas.

Sam saluda al público con lágrimas de alegría, mientras que Lola fuerza su sonrisa mientras un parpado suyo no deja de moverse, revelando furia.

No ayuda mucho que Obstagon en un alarido levante a su entrnadora, mientras que Toxitcitry hace sonar música de victoria con su pecho y Noivern levanta las alas para festejar.

La rubia se consuela sabiendo que tendrá al menos el voto general, y las tiaras de plata no están tan mal… Si eres un perdedor. Su Skitty le acaricia la mano con su cola para tratar de relajarla.

Lincoln traga saliva, no estará nada alegre en el camino de vuelta.

─Y a elección del público…. ¡Lincoln Loud recibe el segundo lugar!

Lincoln sonríe al escuchar eso, Bun bun también inhala con exaltación, los dos ponen sus brazos en su cabeza mientras dejan caer su quijada en una sonrisa, se miran cara a cara y gritan emocionados. Casi como si estuvieran sincronizados de manera mental, ella incluso abraza a Lincoln y lo hace dar vueltas.

Cinderace y Sneasel por su parte sueltan un bufo, inconformes por un simple segundo lugar.

El Pidove le pone una tiara plateada a Lincoln, los Flectchin le dan la banda a Bun bun y Klefki le da un listón con una medalla plateada.

Con su ánimo ni siquiera pueden escuchar el cómo los dientes de Lola crujen de la furia.

─ ¿Segundo Lugar? Es la última vez que le presto a Cinderace si va a ser un perdedor. ─Comenta Lynn algo indignada.

Lori por su parte le da un golpe en el brazo a la castaña para que se calle, no le dejara arruinarle su momento a Lincoln.

Bun bun, sin soltar a Lincoln toma a Cinderace y Sneasel y los pega a su cuerpo, aun riendo. Los dos olvidan su inconformidad al escuchar la melodiosa risa de Bun bun tan cerca de ellos. Los cuatro se juntan en el abrazo grupal, dejando al público aplaudir.

…

Notas

Las canciones que se escuchan son Pose (Ending de Sun and Mun) y 1.2.3 After the rain (Traducción literal de wikidex) Opening de la saga pocket monsters.

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	6. El poder de las plantas

Capítulo 6 La fuerza de las plantas

En la ciudad de Great Lake, el señor Chang se encuentra atendiendo su jardín al lado de un Gogoat. Detrás de él se encuentra Bobby ayudándole a plantar algunos árboles y sus hojas juegan en el fondo.

─Señor Chang, Carnavalín y yo ya terminamos de plantar las buganvilias. ¿Quiere que hagamos algo más? ─Ofrece Bobby limpiándose la tierra de sus guantes.

─Descuida Bobby, no quiero molestarte. Vuelve a la bodega. ─Responde el señor indicándole una hierba mala a su Gogoat, este procede a tragársela.

─No es una molestia, además la bodega está en fumigación.

─Carnivine. ─Agrega Carnavalín alegre.

─Bueno, entonces ayúdame con el abono de la parte norte. Esas flores rojas son muy especiales.

Bobby asiente mientras se dirige de inmediato allí, aprecia al muchacho y agradece que su hermanita sea la mejor amiga de su hija.

─Papi. ¿Por qué esas flores rojas son tan importantes? ─Pregunta la más pequeña con curiosidad.

─Bueno Adelaide, desde niño ha habido rumores de que cierto pokemon de tipo planta viene al jardín con las mejores flores Gracídea. Desde niño siempre quise verlo, así que he procurado siempre cuidar a las Gracídeas con perfección. ─Cuenta el hombre mientras mira el cielo, según aquellas historias ese pokemon viene del cielo. ─Dicen que las Gracídeas florecen mejor cuando sienten un espíritu fuerte a sus alrededores.

─ ¿Y es lindo? ─Pregunta Adelaide emocionada.

─Sin duda, es más lindo que tu Pichi. ─Bromea el señor pero se gana un chispazo del Pichu.

─Nadie es más lindo que Pichi. ─Afirma Adelaide abrazando a su pokemon.

Un viento sopla fuertemente en ese momento, el señor Chang observa cómo en la sombra de un árbol se asoma una cola verde y erizada mientras una pequeña montaña blanca se mueve en el fondo. Hoy tiene un presentimiento especial.

…

Unos días antes, en la residencia Loud. Lincoln y Bun bun se encuentran leyendo historietas del héroe Crobatman, mientras descansan. El peli blanco asegura que deben prepararse mentalmente porqué se viene un arduo combate pronto.

No le gusta la idea, pero Bun bun enserio quiere combatir. Sin poder concentrarse en su lectura, observa su medallero; Apreciando aquella medalla que le dio Liam, la pondría en la vitrina de trofeos pero siente que no es adecuado por lo vacía que se ve. Quiere llenarlo entero pero al mismo tiempo teme que Bun bun salga herida, ella siempre se esfuerza hasta el límite en cada pelea, también le preocupa Sneasel, el pobrecito realmente no ha tenido una buena racha en sus combates.

Es una encrucijada, porque si bien no quiere herir a sus pokemon también quiere ayudar a Bun bun en sus deseos de combate. Solo le da miedo que el gimnasio más cercano sea el del señor Chang, Lori lo describió cómo un gimnasio muy peligroso. Voltea de reojo a Bun bun quien ríe mientras cambia de página, sonríe al escucharla ya que para él, su sonrisa vale más que sus inseguridades.

─ ¿Quieres practicar un poco Bun bun? ─Ofrece Lincoln llamando la atención de su compañera.

Lopunny ve a Lincoln sonriéndole tímidamente, se da cuenta de que quiere consentirla pero esta vez solo quiere hacer algo con lo que él se sienta cómodo. Últimamente lo ha preocupado de más, además puede practicar más tarde.

Bun bun se recarga en Lincoln mientras sigue leyendo, indicándole que por el momento están bien. Su entrenador se recuesta en la cama mientras siguen leyendo, nada cómo una tarde tranquila para mentalizarse.

A Lincoln se le hace divertido, antes era Bun bun la que se sentaba delante suyo y se recostaba en su regazo y ahora él puede usarla a ella para recargarse.

...

Poco antes del anochecer, Lincoln, Bun bun y Sneasel se encuentran saltando la cuerda para mejorar un poco su condición. De los otros solo Lincoln se encuentra teniendo dificultades.

Lynn y Cinderace observan eso, ella con decepción él con mucho interés. Lynn siente que de escucharla podría arreglar la condición física de Lincoln en cuestión de días, pero le tuvo que prometer no interferir en sus métodos de entrenamiento.

Lincoln ve que Lisa y Lori se dirigen hacia ellos, ambas se ven preocupadas mientras susurran entre sí. ¿Qué les estará pasando?

─Lincoln, ¿Enserio retaras el gimnasio Great Lake? ─Pregunta Lori algo preocupada, le llegan recuerdos de ese Sceptile destrozando a su querido Charizard con relativa facilidad. Hasta el día de hoy Charizard le teme a los Sceptile.

─Pues sí, es el gimnasio más cercano y Bun bun siente que es el adecuado. ─Responde Lincoln sin perder la confianza en su compañera.

Las dos hermanas se miran de reojo, vuelven a Lincoln quien se encuentra confundido por eso.

─Linc, el gimnasio Great Lake tiene una política importante, además de que es quizá el gimnasio más peligroso de la región. ─Dice Lisa revisando una página de estadísticas.

─¿Política? Vamos, creo que esa es una exageración. ─Responde Lincoln ignorante a lo que se refieren.

─Lincoln, el gimnasio de Great Lake tiene de regla un combate seis contra tres a favor del retador. ─Anuncia Lori pero Lincoln no entiende eso. ─Literalmente tienes que combatir con seis pokemon contra tres de los suyos.

─ ¿Qué? Pero si no tengo seis pokemon y papá no me permitiría tener el equipo completo. ─Responde Lincoln asustándose. ¿Significa que en cuestión de días debe entrenar cuatro pokemon más? Quizá tres si cuenta con Spinarak.

─Linc, podemos prestarte a nuestros compañeros. Pero no estás viendo el panorama completo. ─Indica Lisa algo irritada por la falta de percepción de su hermano.

─Sí él usa tres pokemon contra seis tuyos, significa que Literalmente es peligroso.

─Bueno, quizá solo confía mucho en sí mismo.

Lori y Lisa se ríen de eso, es claro que Lincoln jamás ha visto una exhibición de los combates del señor Chang. Deberían mostrárselo para saber a qué se enfrenta pero quizá eso lo desmotivaría.

Lincoln solo traga saliva, nervioso por las risas de sus hermanas. ¿Enserio es alguien tan fuerte? Quizá deba entrenar unos cuantos días más.

…

─Ni de broma Lincoln. ─Dice Lola acariciando a su Skitty. ─¿Sabes lo sucios que son los combates pokemon? Katie no se someterá a eso.

─Vamos, no te molestó usar a Brincos para ensuciarte en el…

Skitty usa una de sus patitas y la desliza por su cuello para indicarle que se calle antes de que diga algo de lo que se arrepentirá. Ella sabe muy bien que Lola no ha superado eso.

Lincoln traga saliva, es un caso perdido hablar con ella. Voltea a Lana quien se encuentra jugando con Brincos en la habitación.

─Ni lo pienses Lincoln. ─Dice Lana adivinando la petición de Lincoln. ─Brincos es un pokemon tipo tierra agua, una pelea contra pokemon tipo planta lo lastimaría mucho.

Eso le hace pensar a Lincoln que quizá debería pedirles ayuda a sus amigos, el Tauros de Liam es bastante fuerte.

─Lincoln, ven por favor. ─Pide Lisa desde su cuarto.

Lincoln no objeta… Aún.

─Lisa, si esto es para experimentar tengo que rechazar tu petición. ─Dice Lincoln con firmeza.

─Nada de eso Lincoln. Escuche tu discusión con las gemelas y me compadecí. ─Lisa de su cajón saca una poke bola blanca y se la da arroja a Lincoln quien torpemente la atrapa. ─Una Honor bola, espero que te sirva lo que está adentro.

─¿Me prestaras a Genesect? ─Pregunta Lincoln emocionado, pero como respuesta se gana la risa frenética de Lisa.

─Ajajaja…. No… jaja… No. ─Ríe Lisa limpiándose las lágrimas. ─Ni en broma te prestaría a Genesect. Él no debe entrar en combate bajo ninguna circunstancia, sus instintos lo dominarían y es muy difícil calmarlo. ¿Por qué creiste que te daría a Genesesct?

Lincoln arqueando una ceja voltea a todas direcciones, percatándose de que Genesect de hecho no está en su habitación. Lisa ve esos movimientos y se da cuenta de lo mismo, a diferencia de Lincoln ella se aterra.

─Sí me disculpas, tengo que salir. ─Anuncia Lisa, abre la ventana de su habitación y de una poke bola saca un Magnezone. ─Por cierto, estos dos son un secreto, te agradecería que no dijeras nada. ¡Newton, busquemos a Genesect!

Lincoln solo queda algo asustado al verla volar de esa manera, observa la Honor bola con cierta curiosidad. ¿Cuál será el pokemon que le prestó Lisa? Igual se lo agradece, con este van cuatro y quedan dos.

…

En la habitación de Lori y Leni, Lincoln entra sin invitarse para molestia de Lori pero no le objeta en absoluto. Sabe a qué viene.

─No. ─Dice Lori sin pensarlo dos veces.

─Pero.

─ ¡No! No quiero volver a exponer a mis pokemon a ese gimnasio. Lo siento Linc. ─Niega la mayor mientras pasa la hoja de su revista.

─¿De qué están hablando? ─Pregunta Leni confundida.

─Lincoln quiere pedir prestados a nuestros pokemon para una pelea de gimnasio.

─Oooh, lo siento Linky. Mis pokemon no pelean. ─Asegura Leni con pena, le gustaría ayudar a su hermanito pero ni en broma dejara a sus preciosos pokemon pelear así.

Lincoln suspira con decepción, asume que con Luan será el mismo resultado.

─Hola Lincoln. ─Saluda Lucy apareciendo de la nada, pegándole un susto a su hermano mayor. ─Supe que nuestras hermanas te están dando la espalda así que decidí prestarte a Fangs. ─Silba, haciendo que un Crobat vuele y se siente en el pelo de Lincoln.

─Gracias Lucy. Al menos puedo contar contigo.

─Suspiro, cuídalo bien. No está acostumbrado a combates tan intensos. ─Suplica Lucy acariciando a su pokemon.

─Lo hare Lucy, no te preocupes. ─Promete Lincoln revolviéndole el cabello a su hermana.

Ahora le falta un solo pokemon para tener al equipo completo, sabe cuál sería perfecto solo que no espera una respuesta positiva considerando que perdió el concurso.

Lincoln nerviosamente se dirige a la habitación de Lynn, entre tímidamente mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja para intentar ocultar su inseguridad. La deportista lo ve, pone la mirada en blanco sabiendo lo que desea.

─Dime una razón por la cual deba prestarte a Cinderace. ─Ordena Lynn malhumorada.

─¿Qué tal la satisfacción de ver a Cinderace luchar con todo lo que tiene? ─Ofrece el peli blanco tratando de convencerla.

Lynn arquea una ceja, pone un rostro furioso al momento de sacar a Cinderace quien tiene la misma expresión facial.

Lincoln traga saliva, esperando el regaño del pokemon por haberlo hecho quedar en segundo lugar.

Lynn no confía mucho en Lincoln, si su Cinderace llegara a perder contra un pokemon tipo planta sería la mayor humillación de todas. Cinderace y ella comparten una mirada de duda, vuelven a ver el rostro del peli blanco quien se ve suplicante.

Cinderace siente cierta pena por él, se nota que tiene las mejores intenciones pero no cree que pueda manejar tantas emociones fuertes. No entiende cómo una pokemon tan intrépida cómo Bun bun es leal a él.

Lincoln al verlos tan callados baja la mirada, sabe que ni siquiera lo consideraran. Decide retirarse.

─ ¿Es enserio? ─Pregunta Lynn molesta.

Lincoln voltea a su hermana asombrado y confundido.

─¿Dónde estaba ese derrotismo cuando te inscribiste al concurso pokemon? ─Cuestiona la castaña. ─Lincoln, tienes que ser más persuasivo si quieres desafiar las grandes ligas. Ni siquiera intentaste pedírmelo de nuevo.

─ ¡Cinderace! ─Grita el pokemon molesto.

─Es qué pensé que…

─Qué no te iba a dar a Cinderace, si lo sé. Pero lo que me indigna es que ni siquiera lo intentaste. ─Asegura Lynn furiosa. ─¿Cómo te rindes tan fácil ahora pero no cuando peleaste conmigo la primera vez? ¿O cuando peleaste con Lori? ¿O en el concurso?

─Eso… es diferente. ─Responde el peli blanco sonrojado por la pena.

─ ¿Cómo lo es?

─Es qué en esas ocasiones solo me humillaría a mí mismo, sé que si Cinderace pierde un combate real tu reputación no sería igual y no quiero que te humillen a ti.

Lynn se siente conmovida, también alegre de que Lincoln haya tenido la misma preocupación que ella sobre su reputación. Se nota lo bien que la conoce, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que se haya dado por vencido tan rápido, le gusta más cuando busca lo que quiere.

─Mira, si sería humillante que te las arregles para perder con Cinderace contra un tipo planta, pero lo bueno de la humillación es qué puedes ganar más prestigio después. ─Asegura Lynn sacando la poke bola de Cinderace. ─Puedes usarlo, pero con la promesa de que serás más asertivo.

Lincoln sonríe tímidamente, toma la poke bola de Cinderace alegre de que Lynn le tenga esa confianza.

─¡Si lo derrotan, asegúrate de que sea de manera en la que lo dio todo! ─Amenaza la deportista cerrando el puño.

Lincoln se asusta, al punto de cubrirse la cara. En respuesta se gana el suspiro harto de su hermana mayor.

…

El día del reto de gimnasio, Lincoln se encuentra nervioso. Observa su set de seis poke bolas, dudando de sí mismo por qué no ha tenido tiempo suficiente para conectar con lo suficiente los pokemon que le prestaron.

En el auto, lo acompañan Lucy, Lynn, Lori y Lisa. Todas curiosas por ver el resultado de su pelea de gimnasio. Ven que el gimnasio de hecho es un zoológico pokemon. Los usan especialmente para la preservación de varias especies.

Al bajarse son recibidos por Bobby, quien corre y abraza a Lori.

─Bobby boo boo Tediursa, que bueno verte. ─Dice Loro sonrojada, besando a su novio para asco de las demás.

─Amor ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Vienen por la exhibición de Gracídeas? ─Pregunta el muchacho sonriente.

─De hecho vinimos a una batalla de gimnasio. ─Contesta Lori algo nerviosa.

─ ¿Enserio? ¿Lynn, finalmente vienes por tu medalla?

Lynn se queda callada, silva de manera inocente mientras apunta a Lincoln. Bobby se sorprende al ver que será el peli blanco quien peleara contra el señor Chang. ¿Enserio está listo para eso?

─Pequeño Loud. ¿Si quiera tienes seis pokemon?

─Descuida Bobby, ya lo tenemos cubierto. ─Responde Lori calmando a su novio.

Lincoln traga saliva, cierra los puños al no sentirse preparado pero en su espalda siente el tacto de sus hermanas, ellas le sonríen demostrando que si bien el no confía en sí mismo, ellas lo hacen.

Bun bun sale de su poke bola para darle la mano y calmarlo, en respuesta Lincoln sonríe alegre por saber que Bun bun tiene fe en ambos. Por ella y sus hermanas no se rendirá.

…

Al entrar al escenario, el señor Chang ya se encuentra preparado para el combate. Cómo si supiera que vendrían a retarlo, sus hijas están sentadas en las gradas comiendo palomitas.

Lincoln observa que se tratan de Syd y Adelaide, eso es una grata sorpresa aunque es obvio que apoyaran a su padre.

Bobby funge como Juez ahora, posicionándose en el borde medio superior del escenario, sacando dos banderas.

─¿Lincoln? ¿Retaras a papá? Vas a terminar destrozado. ─Asegura Syd con cierta lastima.

─Bueno gracias por el voto de confianza. ─Responde el peli blanco de manera sarcástica.

─Suspiro, descuida Lincoln. Nosotras te apoyaremos incluso si te dan una paliza.

─No es algo a lo que no estés acostumbrado. ─Bromea Lynn dándole un golpe en el hombro a su hermano.

Lincoln solo suspira, no sabe si eso fue una burla o algo para subirle el animó.

─Sea cual sea el resultado, velo cómo una experiencia para aprender. ─Recomienda Lisa dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Las hermanas se sientan en las gradas, el Genesect de Lisa sale de su poke bola para apreciar el combate.

Lincoln se encuentra en el borde del escenario, Bun bun se encuentra su lado para darle apoyo. Ambos ven el rostro del señor Chang, quien se mantiene serio ante el reto, observando que en Lincoln aún hay cierta incertidumbre.

─El retador es Lincoln Loud de Royal Woods, contra el líder del gimnasio Great Lake, el señor Chang. Las reglas son sencillas, el retador podrá cambiar de pokemon cuando guste y podrá usar seis pokemon contra tres del líder. El ganador será quien venza a todos los pokemon del perdedor. Quiero un combate justo y amistoso. ¡Empiecen! ─Grita Bobby levantando una bandera.

─ ¡Spinarak, yo te elijo! ─Grita Lincoln sacando a Spinarak de una poke bola.

─ ¡Spinarak!

─Ya veo. ¡Roserade, danza hacía la victoria! ─Ordena el señor Chang sacando un Roserade de colores peculiares. Sus ramos son púrpura y negro en vez de rojo y azul, además de que sus hojas corporales son de un verde más claro.

─ !Rade! ─Dice la Roserade de manera seductora.

─Yo hubiera escogido a Gogoat. ─Dice Syd algo decepcionada.

─Spinarak, usa disparo de seda. ─Ordena Lincoln. Su Spinarak dispara ceda de su boca directo a Roserade.

Roserade lo esquiva con una un giro de bailarina, de la nada empiezan a flotar pétalos alrededor suyo. Spinarak confundido sigue disparando su ceda pero Roserade sin siquiera ver esquiva los ataques a base de giros cual bailarina elegante, cuanto más gira más hojas aparecen alrededor suyo confundiendo a Spinarak.

Lincoln se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, en especial porqué con cada giro la ve acercarse más y más.

─ ¡Doble equipo!

El señor Chang levanta la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Roserade abre los ojos.

Spinarak obedece y empieza a crear clones suyos, corre en todas direcciones para tratar de confundir a Roserade.

─ ¡Hoja mágica! ─Ordena el señor Change.

─!Rade! ─Grita Roserade apuntando sus ramos hacia Spinarak, las hojas a su alrededor generan un brillo morado que es disparado directamente hacia el pokemon. Las hojas empiezan a desvanecer a las copias de Spinarak.

─Disparo de seda. ─Ordena Lincoln.

Spinarak antes de que todos sus clones se disipen dispara su seda, esta telaraña se pega al pecho de Rosereade quien ve cómo Spinarak la está retrayendo para ir directamente a ella, empieza a girar para ver si suelta el agarre.

─ ¡Amarra! ─Ordena Lincoln.

Spinarak deja de retraer y vuelve a expulsar, alargando el hilo y empezando a envolver a Roserade de manera en la que no pueda levantar sus pétalos. El hecho de que Roserade este girando le ayuda a hacer el agarre más fuerte.

─¿Tan rápido se dio cuenta? Ese niño sabe observar. ─Susurra el señor Chang sonriendo.

Una vez con los ramos atados, Roserade se ve molesta por no poder girar de manera rítmica. Spinarak empieza a retraer la telaraña nuevamente para acercarse a gran velocidad hacia Roserade, preparando una picadura.

─ ¡Picadura! ─Ordena Lincoln.

─Espéralo. ─Susurra el líder. Spinarak está a dos metros. ─Espéralo. ─Un metro. ─ ¡Brillo mágico!

Roserade deja de girar, su cuerpo se rodea de un brillo rosa y libera una explosión de energía que quema sus ataduras y expulsa a Spinarak por los aires.

─ ¡Spinarak! ─Grita Lincoln asustado.

─Bola de energía. ─Ordena Chang.

Roserade vuelve a girar cual bailarina, creando una bola color verde oscuro. Da dos giros y dispara la bola directamente a Spinarak quien no tiene manera de esquivarla. La bola explota impulsando al pokemon más alto.

Lori traga saliva, le recuerda a cuando le toco pelear contra él señor Chang. Uso a un Venasaur que le mantenía atadas las alas a su Garritas para quitarle la ventaja en el aire, eso es lo que él hace; Evita que los pokemon se muevan lo más posible.

Roserade salta dando vueltas en el aire, creando en uno de sus ramos una bola morada.

Spinarak desde el aire ve eso, no sabe que puede hacer para evitar otro impacto.

─Dispara seda al piso y retráela. ─Indica Lincoln.

─¿Qué? ─Pregunta el señor Chang, usualmente los entrenadores suelen dejar a su pokemon en el aire hasta que ella los deja tocar el suelo. Él pensó en una manera de que no reciba daño.

Spinarak le hace caso y dispara a una esquina, con velocidad intenta llegar al suelo lo más rápido posible.

─ ¡Bomba lodo! ─Indica el señor Chang.

Roserade dispara la bola morada y le da a Spinarak apenas. El pequeño aterriza, logra ponerse de pie para ver directamente a esa Roserade, trata de caminar hacia ella pero se deja caer, aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte y eso es algo que le avergüenza.

─Spinarak no puede continuar. ─Anuncia Bobby.

─Interesante, aún Spinarak teniendo ventaja de tipo y el hecho de que la bomba lodo al ser tipo veneno no debería ser tan efectiva perdió con solo dos movimientos. ─Analiza Lisa tomando notas.

Lincoln regresa a Spinarak, mantiene una sonrisa pequeña que llama la atención del señor Chang.

─Cuando volvamos a casa me asegurare de que Luan y yo te entrenemos bien, no te avergüences de esta derrota. ─Dice Lincoln guardando la poke bola, percatándose de que le quedan cinco pokemon todavía.

El señor Chang tiene un breve recuerdo de su niñez, cuando conoció a un pequeño Snover que se lastimaba con todo lo que se movía.

─Fangs, esfuérzate. ─Pide Lincoln sacando al Crobat de Lucy.

─Crrrrrobat. ─Dice el pokemon sonriente.

─Roserade. Tú decides. ─Indica el líder de gimnasio.

Roserade pone un ramo en su mentón y piensa un poco la situación, decide hacer lo más sensato. Hace una reverencia ante Lincoln y sale del campo.

─Yuki, es tu turno. ─El señor Chang lanza una poke bola de la cual sale un Abomasnow gritando.

─ ¡Bomas! ─Grita el pokemon mientras cruza los brazos.

Tanto Lincoln cómo Fangs tragan saliva y pierden su sonrisa, una tormenta helada se manifiesta a sus alrededores.

─Su…. Suspiro. Tengo frío. ─Susurra Lucy abrazando a sí misma.

Lisa sonríe mientras aprecia su suéter verde. Lori por su parte no se concentra en el frío, más bien ve a ese Abomasnow tan grande y en su mente le viene el recuerdo de su querido Mandíbula siendo sometido.

─Nevada, la habilidad de Abomasnow. Su sola presencia crea una tormenta de granizo casi perpetua. ─Explica Lisa a su Genesect mientras toma nota.

Fangs se siente incómodo, pero no dejara rendirse solo por mal tiempo.

─Neblina. ─Ordena Lincoln.

Fangs inhala fuertemente y después exhala creando un cambo de niebla que dificulta la visibilidad de ese Abomasnow pero Fangs ve a la perfección gracias a su biología.

Fangs a pesar de las incomodidades empieza a surcar la neblina en silencio, su entrenadora sonríe por ver que le enseño el arte de la sutileza a la perfección.

El señor Chang confundido levanta la oreja pero no puede escuchar sus aleteos, es cómo si pudiera anular el sonido.

Yuki siente una brisa en su espalda y voltea pero dado su tamaño, le es imposible ver por completo sobre su espalda, además de que su objetivo es muy chico. En su pecho siente un par de colmillos.

─Encajas y lames, balala. ─Bromea Lincoln refiriéndose a que Crobat acaba de usar chupa vidas en ese Abomasnow.

Yuki con un grito carga un puño de hielo y lo dirige a su pecho, Crobat se despega e impulsa hacia arriba pensando que él será tan tonto como para pegarse a sí mismo. Una de las manos de Abomasnow logra tomarlo de la pata para su sorpresa, considerando el grosor en los dedos de ese gigante comparado con el tamaño de sus patas es un logro casi imposible.

─¿Crees que eres el único en intentar que Yuki se golpee solo? ─Interroga el señor Chang confiado. ─Yuki, puño de hielo o cómo Bobby le dice, trancazo congelado.

Bobby suelta una pequeña risa por eso.

Yuki sonríe con malicia, Fangs empieza a aletear sin poder soltarse del agarre mientras el otro puño se prende en un brillo celeste que se potencia con el granizo.

Lincoln sudando se da cuenta de lo que le sigue, solo espera que no sea en vano.

─Encájale los colmillos cuando te pegue. ─Dice Lincoln en voz baja para que no lo escuche nadie más que Crobat gracias a su buen oído.

Fangs abre la boca y sus colmillos emanan un brillo con líquido purpura. Recibe de lleno el golpe hielo, tan solo el puño entero de un Abomasnow abarca todo el cuerpo de un Crobat, por lo que todo se cuerpo es golpeado.

Fangs siente todo su cuerpo congelándose al mismo tiempo que Yuki suelta el agarre, le pega con tanta fuerza que en un segundo ya se encuentra estampado en una pared con los ojos en blanco, señal de su derrota.

─ ¡Fangs! ─Grita Lucy aterrada por el estado de su pokemon.

El señor Chang ve eso, chasquea los dedos y un Tropius vuela al lado de Fangs, dándole uno de sus frutos de la barbilla para que se alivie. Nota a Lincoln apretar el puño.

─ ¿Tanto te molesta perder? ─Interroga sintiéndose algo decepcionado.

─¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ─Responde Lincoln alzando la voz.

Yuki y Chang le prestan atención a esas palabras, de hecho Yuki nota que al lado de Lincoln se encuentra la Lopunny que conoció hace unas semanas.

Yuki siente una picazón en su palma, de seguro no es nada importante.

─El pokemon de mi hermana no tenía que ser tan lastimado, no quería que lo derroten así. ─Dice Lincoln apenado, levanta la mirada y ve que su hermanita está triste, además de un breve destello rojo. Le tendrá que compensar a Lucy esto.

─Bomas, bomasnow. ─Dice Yuki a su entrenador pero no deja de mirar directamente a Bun bun, ella también lo ve con intriga.

El señor Chang asiente y lo regresa a su poke bola, sacando nuevamente a Roserade.

─Bien, supongo que te toca a ti amigo. ─Dice Lincoln sacando la honor bola de Lisa. ─ ¡Adelante Cizalladura, usa agilidad!

De la honor bola sale un Scizor, el cual aletea sus alas y mueve su cuerpo logrando aumentar su velocidad. Se pone en tal posición que aparenta querer empezar una carrera.

─Sigue con agilidad.

Scizor aletea observando directamente a Roserade. Ella empieza a danzar, haciéndose más ágil y ligera, pudiendo mejorar sus reflejos.

─ ¡Acróbata! ─Ordena Lincoln, Cizalladura simplemente desaparece, aunque en la tierra se ven golpes que levantan polvo.

─ ¡Brillo mágico!

Roserade genera esa explosión de energía otra vez, Scizor se vuelve visible al reducir su velocidad por el ataque directo pero no frena, termina impactando contra Roserade.

Un ataque tipo volador cómo acróbata resulta efectivo contra su tipo planta, ella es impulsada hacia casi el final del escenario, esforzándose por respirar ya que ese golpe fue en el pecho.

─ ¡Síntesis! ─Ordena el señor Chang.

Roserade levanta la cabeza, dejando que el sol le de energía y recuperándose ligeramente… Pero antes de completar el proceso Cizalladura aparece frente a ella, Roserade reacciona con otro brillo mágico pero gracias al tipo acero de Scizor, su ataque tipo hada es poco efectivo.

─ ¡Puño bala en el pecho! ─Ordena Lincoln.

El puño de Cizalladura le vuelve plateado y dándole honor a su nombre, lo dispara tan rápido y se impacta tan fuerte cual bala de cañón. Dada la corta distancia, el frenó es tan espontaneo que el impulso aún era muy potente y sin bastar eso, resulta ser otro ataque directo en el pecho.

Cómo lo que paso con Fangs, Roserade es impulsada hasta afuera del escenario, solo que ella se mantiene de pie, estos no se despegan de la tierra pero si se arrastran a gran velocidad por seis segundos enteros.

El señor Chang voltea a Roserade, en sí quedo fuera por ser lanzada fuera del área designada pero ve que aún puede continuar. Roserade inhala profundamente para después exhalar, repite eso dos veces más y se deja caer derrotada.

─Roserade ya no puede continuar. ─Anuncia Bobby.

Eso sorprende al líder de gimnasio, fácilmente pudo ser noqueada si el puño bala le daba en la cabeza pero el muchacho pidió que sea en su pecho. Ve un reflejo rojo en el cielo, asume que debe ser el brillo del sol reflejando la carcasa metálica de ese Scizor.

Cizalladura vuelve a su posición al lado de Lincoln, haciendo una reverencia y preparándose para el siguiente combate.

Lincoln se siente asombrado, no pensó que Lisa tuviera pokemon tan fuertes. Sin duda si ella lo desea, podría ser una líder tipo acero a su corta edad.

─Adelante, Sceptile. ─Llama el señor Chang. De un árbol en las gradas, un Sceptile salta, pegándose a las paredes de las gradas primero y después arrastrándose a su posición.

Ese Sceptile se levanta y pone en posición ofensiva.

Lori traga saliva al recordarlo, ese pokemon es quizá el más peligroso del señor Chang.

Lincoln decide mantener a Cizalladura, quizá así pueda cansar a Sceptile lo suficiente como para que los demás tengan una ventaja. Además, él tiene la ventaja de tipos.

─Sceptile, usa pulso dragón. ─Ordena el señor Chang.

Sceptile obedece y una onda de energía azul marino se expulsa de su hocico, yendo directamente a Cizalladura, este la esquiva con facilida dejando que impacte en el suelo y levante polvo.

Cizalladura se impulsa directo hacia Sceptile, los ojos del pokemon se vuelven azules por un segundo, usa detección para poder prever con exactitud lo que viene.

─ ¡Puño bala!

Cizalladura se posiciona al lado de Sceptile, listo para lanzarle el puño Bala. Se sorprende al ver que Sceptile logra frenarlo con una simple palma. Sin decir nada intenta retroceder pero Sceptile aprieta su pinza, se esfuerza para soltarse del agarre.

─Puño certero.

El puño de Sceptile emana un brillo naranja y le golpea el pecho Cizalladura, sin embargo lo mantiene agarrado.

Cizalladura empieza a ponerse nervioso, usa su brazo libre para hacer una equis con el que esta agarrado.

─ ¡Tijera X! ─Ordena Lincoln asustándose también.

Sceptile suelta el agarre y se agacha justo tiempo, puede ver el corte en forma de equis disparándose.

─Combo, dragón certero. ─Anuncia el señor Chang.

─Sceptile. ─Sceptile carga un puño certero dándole en la pierna a Scizor, levanta la cabeza y le dispara un pulso dragón. La concentración y cercanía hacen del golpe más fuerte.

Cizalladura sale disparado, incrédulo por tremenda fuerza.

─ ¡Hoja afilada por tres! ─Ordena el líder de gimnasio.

Sceptile salta, iluminando en brillo verde las hojas de sus brazos y las de su cola, usa sus brazos cómo cuchillas que cortan el pecho de Cizalladura. En pleno aire da una voltereta y la espesura de su cola funge como un grueso lucero del alba que le da de lleno a su rival, lanzándolo contra el piso y derrotándolo.

─Cizalldura ya no puede continuar. ─Anuncia Bobby.

Lincoln empieza a temblar, se supone que Cizalladura es un pokemon fuerte y sin embargo fue derrotado cómo si nada. Lo regresa a su honor bola y baja la mirada desmotiva, solo le quedan tres pokemon y ese Sceptile anda intacto.

Bun bun le toma la mano, hace que lo mira a la cara. Ella mantiene su sonrisa tranquila mientras le acaricia el cabello. Lincoln entiende que ella esté motivada, pero le extraña su falta de nervios; Sin embargo si ella cree en él, entonces eso basta así que suspira para poder mentalizarse.

Voltea al señor Chang quien se mantiene callado y su saca una poke bola, aún no es momento para usar a Bun bun.

Lisa tiene la quijada abierta, no tiene sentido que Cizalladura haya sido derrotado de manera tan fácil. Toma notas del suceso, está empezando a notar el patrón que usa el señor Chang.

─ ¡Cinderace, yo te elijo! ─Lincoln lanza la poke bola de Cinderace.

─ ¡Cinderace! ─Grita el pokemon haciendo poses para presumir su cuerpo, le guiña un ojo a Bun bun la cual solo lo saluda con alegría.

─ ¡Eso es campeón, tu puedes con todo! ─Grita Lynn emocionándose por su pokemon en acción, de seguro con él Lincoln ni siquiera tendrá que usar a Bun bun o Sneasel.

Sceptile sonríe, una cosa es vencer fácilmente a un pokemon tipo bicho, pero ahora está frente a alguien con verdadero poder, un tipo fuego.

─Oh vaya, un pokemon tipo fuego en un gimnasio planta. Que original. ─Se burla el señor Chang con sarcasmo. ─Sceptile, tumba rocas.

Sceptile asiente, pone sus garras en el suelo y de un empujón, como si fuera una catapulta las arroja a Cinderace.

Cinderace al ver eso pone la mirada en blanco, como si fuera la primera vez que le intentaran eso. Sin esfuerzo alguno salta a todas esas piedras y les lanza patadas que las reducen a escombros, asombrando al señor Chang pero no a Sceptile, este activa su detección nuevamente pero se asusta por lo que presiente.

─Que tonto, solo le dio munición. ─Se burla Lynn.

Cinderace empieza a jugar con los guijarros que quedaron.

─Cinderace, balón ígneo. ─Ordena Lincoln.

─Race. ─Cinderace le guiña el ojo a Bun bun, toma varios guijarros y empieza a maniobrarlos como a un balón de soccer, prendiéndolos en llamas y haciendo que el fuego crezca. Curva todo su cuerpo en un ángulo de noventa grados y dispara los balones de cabeza.

─Sceptile bloquea tres de esos balonazos con sus extremidades, entierra su pata en el suelo y lanza piedras al resto para frenarlos.

─Combo de velocidad ardiente. ─Indica Lincoln robándose la idea del señor Chang.

Cinderace lo interpreta correctamente, usa ataque rápido acercándose a un ocupado Sceptile pero en lugar de taclearlo cómo él espera da un ligero salto, su pierna se prende en llamas y en un giro vertical le lanza una patada tornado ígnea directo el rostro.

Sceptile aunque este impresionado logra mantenerse recto, cierra sus dos puños quemados y estos brillan.

─ ¡Combo dragón certero!

Sceptile le arremete ambos golpes al estómago de Cinderace, este en respuesta se ilumina. Sceptile carga su pulso dragón.

─ ¡Contra ataque! ─Grita Lincoln.

Cinderace acumula ese daño en su rodilla y le da un rodillazo en la traquea, interrumpiendo el pulso dragón. Hubiera ido por la boca para cerrarle el hocico con la energía aún dentro pero Lincoln le dijo que no le hiciera daños letales.

─Pata ígnea. ─Ordena Lincoln apuntando al pecho de Sceptile.

Cinderace enciende ambos pies en llamas y empieza a lanzarle patadas a tal velocidad que sus pies se difuminan y solo se ven cómo una gran llamarada, todos impactando al pecho de Sceptile para que no respire o cargue un pulso dragón correctamente.

─Ese niño, tuvo una oportunidad de noquearlo y no la aprovecho pero… Aprendió el estilo de Sceptile. ─Susurra el señor Chang asombrado por ver eso.

Lori también se encuentra con la quijada abierta, de alguna manera lo hace ver tan fácil.

Lincoln lo suponía, ese Sceptile es un pokemon que espera a que sus oponente se aproximen y los agarra, solo necesitaba que mantenga sus manos ocupadas con esos balones ígneos para que no pueda tomar a Cinderace, lo único malo es que si tiene una gran resistencia.

Sceptile empieza a frustrarse por tantos golpes, cierra sus puños pero las patadas de Cincerace también le dan a sus hombros ocasionalmente para evitar que mueva libremente sus brazos. Solo que no conto con algo o más bien se le olvidó al niño.

─Lanza rocas. ─Ordena el señor Chang para confusión de Cinderace y Lincoln.

Sceptile sonríe, entierra su cola al suelo y toma una roca que dispara justo en la cara de Cinderace alejándolo de él.

Cinderace da vueltas en el suelo, logra frenar y se pone de pie viendo que hay más rocas lanzándose.

─Esquívalas. ─Pide Lincoln. Cinderace salta a un lado pero una piedra logra darle en el estómago haciendo que caiga.

─ ¡Hoja afilada por tres! ─Ordena el señor Chang.

Sceptile se impulsa hacia Cinderace, este voltea a Lincoln quien nervioso cierra el puño dos veces, él lo entiende.

En lugar de tratar de huir se deja golpear por los tres ataques, empieza a brillar y toma de los brazos a Sceptile.

─ ¿Scep? ─Cuestiona el Sceptile al darse cuenta de que le copiaron.

Cinderace usa contrataque pero no suelta a Sceptile, haciendo que si bien se impulse también se frene al instante, estirando sus brazos al punto de casi generarle un esguince.

─ ¡Ese es mi campeón! ─Aclama Lynn.

─ ¡Tile! ─Grita el pokemon arrodillándose.

─ ¡Sceptile! ─Grita el señor Chang preocupándose por su pokemon. Un destello rojo vuelve a asomarse en las llamas de Cinderace pero lo ignora. ─ ¡Lanza rocas!

Sceptile usa su cola para tomar las rocas pero en vez de lanzárselas, usa la piedra atada a su cola cómo un mazo y la rompe en la cabeza de Cinderace dejándolo mareado y alejándolo.

Sceptile empieza a híper ventilarse por la furia, si bien reconoce a la rubia y que le gano con su Skarmory, está no la había humillado. Ese Cinderace no solo le lastimo los brazos, sino que se atrevió a robarle su método de lucha y eso es algo que le enoja. Le tomó desde que era Treecko perfeccionar sus estrategias cómo para que venga un desconocido a usarlas.

Con mucho dolor, Sceptile cierra los puños mirando directamente a Cinderace quien se ve que aún tiene pelea para dar.

El señor Chang entiende a su Sceptile, pero en estos momentos no lo dejara continuar, está muy enojado cómo para medirse y cuando se encuentra así solo se termina haciéndose daño a él mismo.

─Regresa. ─Ordena el señor Chang.

Sceptile abre los ojos por completo y voltea a su entrenador indignado, este se mantiene serio.

─Sceptile, Scept. ─Se queja el pokemon.

─Escúchame, te prometo que valdrá la pena. ─Asegura el señor Chang lanzándole una baya para que se cure un poco. ─Ese muchacho es bueno con Cinderace, pero no es su entrenador real y créeme que querrás pelear contra ella y él. Esa será tu verdadera pelea contra él.

Sceptile toma la baya, suspira mientras le da una última mirada a Cinderace, indicándole que no ha acabado. Se sienta al lado del señor Chang esperando su turno.

Cinderace no aparta la mirada de Sceptile, espera ansioso cuando vuelvan a estar en ese mismo campo de combate.

─Entonces descansa también Cinderace. ─Pide Lincoln metiendo a Cinderace en la poke bola. De ambos, fue Cinderace quien más recibió daño.

─ ¿Qué haces Linc? Cinderace debe pelear hasta el final. ─Ordena Lynn a su hermano pero este no le hace caso al momento de sacar otra poke bola.

─Lynn, Cinderace debe descansar. Además, no creo que sea lo último que veremos de él en esta pelea. ─Indica Lori con el puño cerrado, si sabe quién viene entonces es inevitable que Cinderace vuelva al campo.

─Sneasel, yo te elijo.

─ ¡Yuki, haz lo tuyo!

Yuki y Sneasel salen de sus poke bolas, el granizo es invocado nuevamente. El enorme Abomasnow observa a Bun bun primero, ella aún está intrigada por verlo, luego baja la mirada a Sneasel, ríe al ver a ese pokemon tan pequeño allí.

Sneasel se frustra al ser subestimado de esa manera, quizá no ha ganado correctamente casi ninguna batalla pero eso no quiere decir que no lo de todo.

─Mira Syd, es Sneasel. ─Saluda Adelaide feliz.

─Pichu pi. ─Añade Pichu alegre de verlo.

Sneasel las ve, con alegría las saluda sorprendiendo a Yuki.

─Bomas. ─Se disculpa Abomasnow, hace una reverencia hacia Sneasel. Cualquiera que sea amigo de ellas merece su respeto, después de todo son las hijas de su entrenador.

Sneasel le hace la misma reverencia, no sabe porque pero esa cosa es de gran tamaño y no quiere enojarla antes del combate.

─ ¡Afila garras! ─Ordena Lincoln.

Sneasel afila sus garras con entusiasmo, aumentando su ataque.

─Hagas lo que hagas mantente en el suelo Sneasel. ─Instruye el peli blanco.

Sneasel asiente y corre por la ventisca, de hecho le agrada sentir nieve de nuevo. Extrañaba este ambiente, la libertad y velocidad que le daba, el cómo sus presas no lo veían venir, esos si eran tiempos divertidos pero los de ahora son mejores.

─ ¡Tajo umbrío!

Sneasel crea un tajo umbrío y apunta directo a un pie de ese Abomasnow.

─ ¡Terremoto! ─Grita el señor Chang.

─ ¿Qué? ─Pregunta Lincoln asustándose.

Yuki pisa el suelo, un pedazo de tierra se eleva debajo de Sneasel fungiendo de catapulta y disparándolo al aire.

─ ¡Mazazo!

Yuki levanta un brazo, un tronco de energía verde se crea en este y le da un karatazo a Sneasel que lo devuelve a la zanja. Inhala un poco para recuperar las fuerzas de ese mazazo.

Con un fuerte respiro, Yuki se encoge de hombros y saca a Sneasel de la grieta, lo ve apenas consiente. La arroja por los aires carga otro mazazo, está vez le dara con toda su fuerza porqué ese ataque consume su energía también.

Espera a que Sneasel se encuentre cerca, le faltan dos metros…. Un metro… Metro y medio.

─Rayo de hielo al brazo ─Indica Lincoln.

Sneasel abre los ojos con una sonrisa siniestra y le dispara el rayo de hielo, Yuki no entiende porqué ya que cómo tipo hielo no se puede congelar. El rayo de hielo congela el mazazo.

─ ¿Congelo el mazazo? ─Pregunta Syd asombrada.

─ ¡Abomasnow! ─Grita Yuki mientras trata de descongelar su brazo, no puede desactivar el mazazo y eso le consume energía.

─ ¡Tajo umbrío! ─Indica Lincoln señalando a la cara de Abomasnow.

Sneasel carga el tajo umbrío, Yuki con su brazo libre carga un puño certero que choca con el tajo umbrío, al ser tipo siniestro el tajo umbrío cede y Sneasel recibe el ataque.

─ ¡Snow! ─Grita Yuki levantando su brazo, rompe tanto el hielo cómo el mazazo en un aún impulsado Sneasel, estampándolo contra el suelo.

Sneasel se mantiene consiente, pero no encuentra las fuerzas para levantarse. Ve a Yuki quien inhala y exhala profundamente. Usa síntesis para recuperar su energía, de repente algo empieza a brotar en él, el espacio entre sus ojos se vuelve morado y siente que se consume un poco de su energía.

El señor Chang no entiende que pasa pero ve a Lincoln, este sonríe aliviado cómo si… De repente recuerda su pelea contra ese Golbat y el cómo abrió la boca antes de recibir el puño hielo.

─Niño listo, usaste colmillo veneno. ─Alaga el señor Chang, incluso le da aplausos leves.

─En verdad, no creí que funcionaría. ─Responde Lincoln sonrojado por el alago.

─ ¿Entonces usaste a Fangs como cebo? ─Pregunta Lucy con cierto enfado.

─No, no…. Un poco, sí. ─Confiesa Lincoln apenado. ─Pero solo porqué cambio a Roserade por Abomasnow. Sabía que no había oportunidad de ganarle a corto plazo.

─Pues bien, supongo que no hay que abusar de esos mazazos. Arraigo. ─Ordena el señor Chang a Yuki.

Abomasnow crea raíces del suelo y estas le regalan energía. Sneasel ve eso, no puede dejar que se recupere así de fácil, carga una cuchillada y un tajo umbrío para correr y cortar las raíces.

─Terremoto. ─Ordena el señor Chang.

─ ¡Salta e impúlsate con rayo de hielo! ─Grita Lincoln.

En el momento exacto en el que Abomasnow trata levanta el pie para crear un terremoto, Sneasel salta y se impulsa con su ataque. Yuki logra cubrirse con sus brazos, haciendo que estos reciban el combo filoso. Los baja para ver a Sneasel frente a frente.

─ ¡Ventisca!

Yuki suelta un enorme soplido que aleja a Sneasel, él pone sus brazos frente a su cara para que el viento polar no le dé directamente. Yuki corre hacia Sneasel con un puño certero listo para derrotarlo, se irrita al sentir el envenenamiento quitarle energía.

─ ¡Tajo umbrío! ─Ordena Lincoln.

Sneasel le hace caso, pero sus cuchillas empiezan a cambiar de morado a verde. Sabe que el tajo umbrío sedera de nuevo. El puño certero golpea a Sneasel pero este al momento del impacto lanza un tajo en forma de equis que lastima el brazo de Yuki.

─ ¿Tijera X? ─Pregunta Lincoln pero antes de recibir respuesta, ve que Sneasel cae derrotado. Suspira pero en lugar de enojarse sonríe. ─Felicidades Sneasel, hoy aprendiste algo nuevo.

─Sneasel. ─Susurra el pokemon.

─Sneasel ya no puede continuar. ─Anuncia Bobby.

Otra vez, un reflejo rojo se ilumina sobre la pluma de Sneasel. El señor Chang ve que Lincoln no se ha enojado con ninguno de sus pokemon, ni siquiera si han perdido tan rápido.

El envenenamiento afecta a Yuki pero las raíces lo sanan, también usa síntesis para fortalecerse.

─¿Scep?

─Depende amigo. ─Responde el líder manteniéndose serio.

─Cinderace, pelea.

─Es un no, lo siento Sceptile. ─Se disculpa el señor Chang.

Cinderace inhala para calentarse e ignorar el frío, pero si siente que le afecta un poco. Observa a Yuki, no siente que el tamaño lo sea todo así que no se amedrenta.

─Puño hielo, Yuki.

─ Patada ígnea.

Cinderace prende su pie en llamas y Abomasnow congela su puño. Ambos ataques chocan, Yuki siente que el calor lo supera superficialmente, pero físicamente es otra historia. Ambos fuerzan sus músculos pero al final Yuki logra dominarlo.

Cinderace es empujado al suelo pero logra un aterrizaje perfecto, sonríe al ver que frente a él tiene a un Abomasnow poco convencional. Truena sus puños, listo para pelear más.

Abomasnow admira la confianza de ese Cinderace, ahora entiende porqué Sceptile quería desafiarlo, desde que era un Treecko era muy testarudo. Ni le molesta el veneno que vierte en su cuerpo.

─ ¡Terremoto!

Yuki pisa el suelo, la tierra se abre cerca de Cinderace pero esto aprovecha eso cómo ventaja, algunas piedras levantadas lo golpean fuertemente pero se mantiene firme, toma un pedazo de escombro con su pie, empieza a dar vueltas para tomar calor mientras cae en la grieta, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

─ ¡Dispara ese balón ígneo! ─Ordena Lincoln.

Abomasnow ve el vació debajo suyo, un balón ígneo se dispara al cielo haciendo que se distraiga. Ve que desaparece con el sol.

─ ¡Yuki cuidado! ─Grita el señor Chang.

Yuki voltea solo para recibir una patada ígnea en la mejilla.

Lincoln sonríe, que bueno que Cinderace uso ese balón cómo distracción y así moverse entre la grieta, sin duda no espero ese ataque.

Yuki se aleja unos metros, voltea completamente y ve que Cinderace usa sus patadas ígneas cómo impulso para volar. Sin poder reaccionar recibe una patada en el estómago pero a pesar del dolor, sonríe.

Cinderace ve que sus llamas se apagan, su pie empieza a hundirse en la barriga de Yuki.

─¿Qué pasa? ─Pregunta Lincoln poniéndose nervioso.

Lisa intrigada revisa en su pokedex, resulta que los Abomasnow tienen capaz de nieve en su barriga para poder mantener su temperatura corporal, si bien son muy gordos, las capaz les añaden más circunferencia.

─ ¡Puño certero! ─Grita el señor Chang.

─ ¡Cinderace! ─Lloran Lincoln y Lynn al unísono.

Cinderace recibe el golpe, pero se asegura que antes de irse le deje a ese Abomasnow algo para que lo recuerde, activa su contrataque y lo golpea el pecho, lastimándolo. Un segundo después se encuentra estampado en el suelo, mientras que las raíces le dan fuerza a Yuki.

─ Cinderace ya no puede continuar. ─Anuncia Bobby.

Lincoln se encuentra triste, es la segunda vez que le falla a Lynn con una derrota, pero más que nada Cinderace era su segundo pokemon más fuerte. Es increíble cómo incluso con ventaja de números y de tipos, todo haya acabado con el señor Chang cómo el que tiene la ventaja.

Bun bun ve a su entrenador, levanta la mano pero esta vez es Lincoln quien se la toma, sorprendiéndola. Cinderace también observa eso, arquea una ceja para mostrar su curiosidad.

─Bueno, ellos ya hicieron el trabajo duro Bun bun. Tú eres su única esperanza. ¿Qué dices? ─Pregunta Lincoln levantando la mirada, diciéndole a su compañera que está listo para ir con todo.

Bun bun sonríe, empieza a gritar emocionada. Toma a Lincoln y empieza a girarlo por el aire. Ambos empiezan a reír para sorpresa de todos, el señor Chang sonríe por verlos de esa manera.

Las hermanas no entienden por qué están tan felices, están a punto de ir a una pelea con desventaja. No importa que esos dos estén cansados, aún son superiores, entonces ¿Por qué están tan alegres?

─Basta Bun bun, me mareas. ─Pide Lincoln sin parar de reír.

Bun bun se calma, ve a su entrenador a los ojos y le revuelve el cabello cómo ritual de buena suerte. Se acerca a Cinderace y le da palmaditas en la cabeza, haciendo que él se sonroje, aunque le duela el tacto en estos momentos si es de ella lo vale.

Lincoln regresa a Cinderace a su pokebola, aunque lo ve unos segundos. Saca a los cuatro y Fangs vuela para estar con ellos. La roserade del señor Chang tambien sale de su poke bola.

El señor Chang lo sabe, incluso si están débiles no se quieren perder esto.

─Te toca. ─Indica el señor Chang a Sceptile el cual se levanta alegre.

Yuki camina y se sienta al lado de Roserade y el señor Chang.

─Tu recupérate rápido.

─Abomas.

Mientras él camina, una canica verde se refleja en la espesura de su cola. Otra canica café se asoma en la oreja de Bun bun. Sceptile y Bun bun se miran cara a cara, manteniendo su respectiva distancia.

Todos ven intrigados lo que está por venir, desean saber el resultado del combate.

…

Notas:

1: Ya sé, ya sé…. Pero si AMC me jodio seis meses con el final de la sexta temporada de The walking dead, yo tengo derecho a joder a alguien):V, pero les sirvió ese Cliffhanger, y realmente tampoco quería alargarlo mucho por qué no quería que se vuelva tedioso.

2: Uff, hagan sus apuestas. Quiero leer teorías.

3: Originalmente el Scizor iba a ser Shiny y Spinarak iba a evolucionar, pero eso se robaría más atención de lo que debería.

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	7. Mega combate

Capítulo 7 Mega Combate.

Hace algunos años, una joven aspirante a campeona pelea con su recién evolucionado Charizard contra un brutal Sceptile.

El Sceptile se arrastra por el suelo, arremetiéndole un coletazo a la barriga de su rival, sus brazos crean un brillo azul marino.

─ ¡Golpe Bis! ─Ordena el entrenador de Sceptile y este usando el brillo en sus brazos los usa cómo armas para golpear a Charizard repetidas veces.

La pequeña entrenadora queda paralizada al ver la brutalidad con la cual su Charizard es tratado, traga saliva en intenta ordenarle algo pero ninguna palabra puede salir de su boca.

El Charizard por instinto propio intenta arremeterle un colmillo ígneo pero Sceptile es muy rápido y lo esquiva.

─ ¡Acabalo con tumba rocas!

Sceptile grita y del suelo toma rocas, se mueve para así tener de espaldas a Charizard y con una voltereta le arroja las piedras en alas, cabeza y cola. Por poco las llamas del pokemon se apagan pero al final solo termina cayendo.

Su entrenadora solo puede ver con horror a su pokemon derribado, viendo cómo gime herido mientras que ese Sceptile camina sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Escucha al referí decir que la victoria es para el señor Chang pero ella solo puede ver la vergüenza en los ojos de Charizard al perder.

Empieza a llorar mientras se acerca a su pokemon, esté trata de evitar el contacto visual con ella al no sentirse digno de que sea su entrenadora. Siente sus tersas manos bajo su áspero pescuezo mientras ambos derraman lágrimas por la humillación.

─Abraza esa vergüenza niña, esta te llevara a la humildad. ─Dice el entrenador mientras se retira.

…

Sceptile ve de reojo a esa entrenadora que perdió hace unos años, no ha crecido tanto cómo debería. Su mirada se desvía primero a Cinderace quien ya no tiene intención de pelear porqué su fe está depositada en la Lopunny que tiene enfrente suyo.

─ ¡Sceptile!

─ ¡Lopunny!

Ambos se gritan mientras se ponen en posición ofensiva, Sceptile ya carga sus puños certeros mientras que Lopunny se mantiene atenta a sus ataques.

─ ¡Ataca! ─Grita el señor Chang.

Sceptile grita mientras le lanza un puñetazo a Bun bun, ella lo esquiva con la gracia de una bailarina y le arremete una patada en el torax.

Escupiendo aire, Sceptile retrocede mientras ve a la Lopunny seguir en posición ofensiva, pero sus piernas están inclinadas de manera en la que se encuentra lista para saltar. Sin esperar la orden de su entrenador, entierra sus garras y cola en la tierra y le arroja piedras a Bun bun, esta usa protección bloqueando el ataque.

─ ¡Usa onda certera! ─Ordena Lincoln.

Bun bun hace desaparecer la barrera protectora y carga una onda certera, la mantiene en sus brazos esperando el siguiente movimiento de Sceptile. Puede detectar que Sceptile no es tonto, él espera a que ella haga el primer movimiento.

─Bun bun, lanza la bomba certera arriba. ─Pide Lincoln.

Bun bun asiente y arroja la onda hacia arriba, confundiendo a Sceptile. Ella aprovecha esa distracción y dispara un rayo de hielo desde su boca.

─Detección. ─Ordena el líder de gimnasio.

Sceptile envuelve su puño en un aura celeste al igual que sus ojos, abre la palma y recibe el rayo de hielo pero no le hace ningún efecto, cómo si el aura azul absorbiera el impacto.

─Salta y patea. ─Indica Lincoln levantando la mano.

─ ¿Scep?

─ ¿Qué? ─Pregunta el líder de gimnasio con la misma confusión que Sceptile.

Bun bun se impulsa en el aire y al igual que Cinderace con sus balones ígneos, ella patea la onda certera, dirigiendo el ataque con una curvatura perfecta directo al abdomen.

Sceptile se deja caer de rodillas un segundo mientras recupera el aliento, ve a Bun bun aterrizar. Es una niña lista, hasta ahora a nadie se le había ocurrido usar su detección en contra suya, se levanta y le dirige la mirada directamente a sus ojos para que ella vea qué lo reconoce cómo un oponente verdadero.

─Sceptile. ─Dice el pokemon de manera sería.

El señor Chang asiente mientras se recorre las mangas hacia los codos, revelando una pulsera con una piedra activadora.

─Lopunny. ─Dice Bun bun también.

Lincoln se pone nervioso mientras ve su piedra activadora, es la primera vez que la usara. Ni siquiera la ha probado en entrenamientos, pero es ahora o nunca. ¿Él y Bun bun tienen ese lazo? Él confía en que sí.

─¿Realmente lo van a hacer? ─Pregunta Lori asombrada, su hermano no está en ese nivel.

Lisa se emociona, es su oportunidad para usar su máquina detectora de energía. ¿Cuánta fuerza llegaran a liberar si se activan al mismo tiempo?

Cinderace y Lynn comparten una mirada callada mientras ven directamente a Bun bun y Lincoln. ¿Qué tanto han crecido?

─Ahora se viene lo bueno. ─Dice Syd chillando mientras abraza a su Panpour.

Lincoln y el señor Chang oprimen la piedra activadora al mismo tiempo, de la cola de Sceptile sobresale una brillante Sceptilita y de la oreja derecha de Bun bun se ve una Lopunnita brillar.

Un aura café rodea el cuerpo de Bun bun y Lincoln, una verde rodea a Sceptile y el señor Chang. Los cuatro gritan mientras sienten el poder aumentar por sus venas, tanto Bun bun cómo Sceptile aumentan unos centímetros de tamaño, la cola del pokemon tipo planta se vuelve más puntiaguda, el final de esta incluso tiene un tono rojo intenso, mientras que las orejas de Bun bun se alargan y vuelven delgadas, creando un patrón de pelaje amarillo que de la ilusión de ser ligas para el cabello.

En el pecho de Sceptile se crea un chaleco corto de espesura verde, las hojas en sus brazos se dividen en dos y sus ojos obtienen orejeras rojas. Unos aros rojos se pintan en su cola que ahora pareciera ser un pino. Su espina dorsal hace que tome una postura curveada.

Bun bun por su parte tiene un pelaje negro en sus piernas que asemejan mallas deportivas con uno que otro circulo café, debajo de su cuello y en sus axilas ese mismo pelaje negro se crea. Sus dedos también obtienen ese tono y se vuelven más macizos como si fueran garras, aunque el pelaje esponjoso de las muñecas para abajo crece igual para fungir de almohadillas.

El brillo finalmente desaparece revelando a los dos pokemon en todo el esplendor de su mega evolución, Lisa siente en su aparato que las lecturas están hasta el techo.

─ ¡Lopunny!

─ ¡Sceptile!

Ambos se gritan, ella carga una mega patada y él una hoja afilada en ambos brazos, impulsándose para lastimarse seriamente. Ambos chocan sus respectivas extremidades, creando una onda de choque que se siente hasta las gradas.

Se miran directo a los ojos mientras fuerzan sus extremidades para que la otra seda, a Bun bun le cuesta mantener el equilibrio por tiempo prolongado. Sceptile ve cómo el pie de Bun bun se arrastra, aprovecha esa apertura y carga una hoja afilada con su cola, como si fuera un aguijón usa su ataque de cola dándole en el pecho a su oponente.

Bun bun siente ese filo encajarse en su pecho desnudo y el poder de la hoja, sale disparada hacia atrás pero logra caer de pie, inhala y exhala notando que su pecho ahora está algo sucio. Sus orejas se mueven ligeramente detectando peligro, se agacha y ve que por encima de ella está Sceptile con los brazos cruzados, fallando su hoja afilada. Su oreja le vuelve a alertar que la cola de Sceptile le atacara en la espalda.

─Rueda en el suelo y dispara rayo de hielo. ─Indica Lincoln apresurado.

Ella le hace caso y empieza a girar en el suelo como si fuera una ruada, dispara el rayo de hielo, su ataque la impulsa por los aires al mismo tiempo que se dirige a distintas direcciones sin control alguno.

Sceptile se pone en cuatro patas y con gran agilidad se mueve por los suelo esquivando cada impacto del rayo de hielo, levanta la cabeza y dispara un pulso dragón.

Bun bun deja de usar rayo de hielo, dejándose caer al suelo y esquivando el pulso dragón de Sceptile.

─No es la manera de esquivar un ataque más convencional, pero sin duda es una manera. ─Dice el señor Chang rascándose la barbilla.

─ ¡Onda certera! ─Ordena Lincoln señalando a Sceptile.

Bun bun crea una onda certera y sin apuntar se la arroja a Sceptile quien de un salto la esquiva, solo que al aterrizar se resbala con un trozo de suelo congelado.

Abomasnow ríe al verlo caer de manera torpe, incluso él con su gran tamaño habría visto venir que ella congelo diferentes partes del escenario.

─Roserade. ─Bromea Roserade con cierta prepotencia, haciendo reír a Abomasnow.

Sceptile gruñe por esas burlas pero se mantiene atento a la pelea, con su cola destroza el piso helado debajo de él. Cierra sus puños y empieza a caminar hacia Bun bun.

Bun bun también empieza a caminar directo hacia Sceptile, preparando para darle una mega patada aunque ligeramente prepara el frío en su boca.

─ ¡Pulso dragón!

─ ¡Rayo de hielo!

Ambos entrenadores se asombran al ver que dieron una orden al mismo tiempo, suponen que las grandes mentes piensan igual.

Los dos pokemon sin dejar de avanzar lanzan su ataque, haciendo que ambas energías se concentren más y más mientras se acercan entre sí; Los dos crecen tanto que terminan explotando, creando una nube de polvo azul.

─ ¡Mega patada! ─Ordena el peli blanco.

─ ¡Detección! ─Responde el señor Chang.

Sceptile ilumina sus ojos de azul pero no puede reaccionar ante la velocidad de Bun bun, arrastrando al pokemon sin separar sus pies de del suelo. El pokemon ve sus patas algo quemadas por la fricción pero se mantiene de pie.

─ ¡Lanza rocas! ─Ordena el señor Chang.

Sceptile toma rocas del suelo, se las arroja al humo pero Bun bun sale de este en una dirección contraria. Ella lanza un rayo de hielo que impacta la cola de Sceptile, gracias a que al mega evolucionar adquiere el tipo dragón, su debilidad por el hielo aumenta por lo que le duele demasiado.

La cola entera de Sceptile termina congelada, siendo ahora una extremidad maciza.

El señor Chang ríe, no es el primero en congelar la cola de Scceptile.

Cinderace nota la mirada confiada de aquel líder de gimnasio, gritaría para advertirle pero no le corresponde interrumpir su batalla y Bun bun jamás le perdonaría que lo haga.

Lynn también ve la falla en el plan de Lincoln, le gritaría que no se confiara pero está no es su pelea. Todos tienen que aprender a su manera, es por eso que se llama prueba y error.

Lisa y Cizalladura niegan con la cabeza, ojala se hubieran informado más sobre los Sceptile.

─Bun bun, usa mega patada en su cola congelada. ─Ordena Lincoln.

─Lopunny. ─Responde la pokemon, de un salto se acerca a gran velocidad a Sceptile.

El señor Chang y Sceptile sonríen al ver esa confianza, el pokemon se esfuerza pero levanta su cola.

─ ¡Pulso dragón! ─Ordena el señor Chang.

Bun bun se confunde al ver que Sceptile no abre su hocico, por debajo de la parte frondosa de la cola se ve el brillo del pulso dragón. Como si fuera un proyectil la cola sale disparada, en un solo segundo Bun bun recibe en el cuerpo entero la cola congelada rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Todas sus hermanas, las niñas Chang e incluso los pokemon testigo ponen una expresión de dolor, sintiendo lo que ella sintió.

Bun bun se queda quieta al recibir ese ataque que la freno, mantiene la espada arqueada y la mirada baja. El silencio es bastante profundo, de una estruendosa batalla paso a escucharse el aire a sus alrededores.

Todos observan a Bun bun, incluso Sceptile puede apreciar algunas heridas superficiales en ella.

Lincoln se mantiene callado, viendo directamente a su compañera en la misma pose que tenía cuando perdió contra Mandíbula; Incluso sus piernas tiemblan ligeramente, no puede ver sus ojos pero sabe que estos reflejan una sensación muy importante para ella.

El señor Chang no deja de ver al peli blanco, su expresión no es la de alguien que se rindió o resigno. Más bien reflexiona en algo pero le es imposible descifrar que cosa.

Sceptile se le acerca, cargando una hoja afilada en uno de sus brazos. Un último golpe de compasión es lo que ella merece, aunque esperaba que el combate sea más largo; Con unos cuantos segundos él llega a ella, quiere verla a los ojos antes de poder derrotarla, cualquier pelea debe terminar con los enemigos viéndose cara a cara.

─Lop. ─Suspira la pokemon mientras levanta la mirada y muestra una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sceptile de hecho logra intimidarse al ver eso, el público se sorprende al verla así. El único sonriendo es Lincoln.

─ ¡Congélalo! ─Grita Lincoln lanzando un puñetazo al aire.

El puño de Bun bun se congela, con la fuerza de una bala le da un puñetazo congelado directo al pecho.

Sceptile siente el ataque sobre su chaleco de hojas pero el frío se expande por todo su cuerpo, Bun bun levanta la mirada para que Sceptile vea sus ojos, después de todo… Cualquier pelea debe terminar con los enemigos mirándose a los ojos.

─ ¡Mega patada!

Bun bun aparta su puño del pecho de Sceptile y le da una patada en la parte congelada.

Sceptile aire mientras retrocede, tomando su pecho con dolor y arrodillándose.

─ ¡Puño hielo! ─Grita Lincoln.

Bun bun congela ambos puños y a gran velocidad empieza a golpearle diferentes partes del cuerpo, dejando unos cuantos cristales de hielo en sus extremidades.

─ ¡Mega patada! ─Grita Lincoln.

Con una impresionante agilidad, Lopunny estira sus piernas en un Split perfecto que le da en la quijada a Sceptile, impulsándolo algunos centímetros en el aire, al momento de caer se puede escuchar cómo todo su peso se junta con el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo a su alrededor.

La mega evolución de Sceptile desaparece, indicando su derrota para sorpresa de todos.

El señor Chang en lugar de devolver a Sceptile a su poke bola camina al escenario para sostenerlo y llevarlo a la parte exterior, él no se querrá perder la pelea tampoco.

─Sceptile ya no puede continuar. ─Anuncia Bobby impresionado, jamás había visto que alguien derrotase a Sceptile en su forma mega evolucionada, cuando Lori al fin logro vencerlo este no la había usado.

Lori no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven, Lincoln acaba de derrotar a esa mortífera arma de matar. Puede ver que si le hizo daño considerable a Bun bun, pero logro vencerlo aunque este la tomara enserio.

Bun bun voltea y ve a su entrenador quien sonríe junto a ella, sintiendo que cada día están más unidos, sintiendo que este momento en especial es un importante para ambos. También ve a sus compañeros de equipo, al novato Spinarak quien siempre da todo al luchar, Cizalladura quien si bien no lo conoce puede detectar que es un buen compañero, Fangs a quien lo recuerda cómo un Golbat al que le gustaba asustarla cuando era una Bunneary, Cinderace quien siempre hace lo mejor para hacerla reír, ya sea presumiendo sus músculos fingiendo ser egocentrista hasta hablando tontamente para subirle el ánimo. Finalmente Sneasel, quizá no lleve tanto de conocerla pero sabe que excluyendo a su entrenador él es su mejor amigo. ¿Quién pensaría qué su amistad se forjo en una pelea?

Sneasel también sonríe al ver lo mucho que ella ha crecido, ya no siente envidia por ella, ya no quiere derrotarla; Ahora solo quiere crecer junto a ella, quiere verla llegar hasta su límite y romperlo cada vez más.

Un pequeño destello rojo pasa sobre Lincoln y Bun bun, pero estos ni lo notan.

─Bun bun, todos nosotros te apoyaremos siempre. Victorias o derrotas, concursos o peleas, nosotros siempre seremos un equipo. ¡Démoslo todo! ─Ordena Lincoln dándole ánimos a su compañera.

─ ¡Sneasel!

─ ¡Cinderace!

─ ¡Scizor!

─ ¡Crobat!

─ ¡Spinarak!

─ ¡Lopunny! ─Grita ella mientras asiente, voltea lista para pelear.

No ve a Abomasnow, ve a todos lados pero no hay nada. Solo aprecia a una Lilligant y Roserade sanando a un apenas consiente Sceptile.

Todas en el público ven asombradas hacia el techo, Lincoln también lo hace y deja caer su quijada al ver cómo ese Abomasnow está en los aires. Su entrenador sonríe al ver su gran entrada.

Al aterrizar no solo se siente un estruendo en el suelo sino que la tormenta de nieve inicia nuevamente, indicando que Abomasnow entra al combate.

Ella levanta la mirada y él la baja para que ambos puedan ver sus miradas llenas de coraje. Ambos cargan un puño hilo y se, chocando ambos colmillos, disparando una ráfaga helada que llega a las gradas.

Tal es la fuerza de aquel viento congelante que Cinderace tiene que sostener a Sneasel, Cizalladura toma a Spinarak y Fanks para que no salgan volando. Sceptile sostiene a Roserade y Lilligant para evitar lo mismo.

Aún con sus puños chocando ellos no dejan de verse a los ojos, ambos sin deseos de que su voluntad ceda ante la del otro. Bun bun siente su brazo lentamente enfriarse pero no se echa para atrás, Yuki le gruñe para intimidarla pero ni eso la amedrenta.

De repente el veneno de Fangs vuelve a manifestarse, doblegando momentáneamente al Abomasnow, llegando a hacer que se arrodille.

─ ¡Mega patada! ─Ordena Lincoln.

─ ¡Arraigo! ─Responde el señor Chang.

Bun bun salta directo al pecho de Yuki, asegurándose que no cometa el error de enterrarse en su estómago. Yuki por su parte crea raíces a su alrededor que le transfieren algo de energía para sanar.

Yuki puede sentir el golpe directo pero se mantiene firme, levanta el brazo derecho y este empieza a crear un tronco verde de energía.

─ ¡Mazazo! ─Grita el señor Chang.

Aunque le cueste fuerza vital Yuki usa mazazo, derribando a Bun bun directo al suelo, ella se retuerce encima del cráter que se creó por el ataque. Yuki carga un puño certero y lo arroja en contra de una estampada Bun bun.

─ ¡Protección!

Bun bun levanta las palmas y crea un escudo en forma de domo frente a ella, logrando así anular el ataque de Yuki. El pokemon siente el veneno molestarlo de nuevo pero las raíces del arraigo le dan energía para continuar.

Bun bun aprovecha que el veneno lo distrae para salir de ese cráter y hacer distancia de diferencia. Asegurándose de estar varios metros alejada de Yuki, Bun bun voltea para ver a Yuki.

─ ¡Onda certera!

Bun bun crea una certera y se la arroja a Yuki, este la atrapa cómo si fuera nada. La onda certera no explota, Yuki de hecho logra congelarla. Cual beisbolista, empieza a girar la onda certera congelada y la arroja hacía Bun bun, ella se mantiene firme, congela sus puños y recibe la onda certera, en vez de solo bloquearla deja que fluya a través de su palma hasta los brazos, dando una elegante vuelta cual bailarina arroja la onda certera nuevamente a Yuki.

El Abomasnow sonríe, cualquier otro pokemon hubiera intentado solo bloquearla o recibir el daño, pero ella se niega a ceder. Él tampoco lo hará, nuevamente toma la onda certera congelada y la arroja hacía Bun bun, ella le da una mega patada para devolverla como si fuera un balón.

Yuki siente la energía de las raíces fluir y contrarrestar el veneno de Fangs, intercepta y le devuelve el ataque a Bun bun.

Ella puede notar lo ventajosas que son esas raíces para Yuki, haciendo inútil que Fangs lo haya envenenado, atrapa la onda certera pero esta vez no la devuelve de inmediato, de hecho le da más energía haciendo que incremente su tamaño.

Dispara la onda certera pero no en dirección a Yuki sino a sus raíces, este sin reaccionar a tiempo ve como una parte de estas se destruye por la explosión del ataque.

─Rayo de hielo a las otras. ─Ordena Lincoln.

Bun bun dispara el ataque directo a la raíz y la congela, nota que si bien el rayo no puede congelarlo a él, las raíces que están enredadas alrededor de su pie sí, provocando que no se pueda mover.

─ ¡Mega patada!

Bun bun acumula fuerza en su pierna y salta para atacarlo, apuntando directo a la cara.

─ ¡Ventisca! ─Grita el señor Chang.

Yuki inhala profundamente y escupe un viento justo cuando Bun bun se encuentra enfrente de él. Tal es la fuerza de aquel ataque que la termina empujando al suelo, congelando una de sus manos; Levanta sus brazos y crea un mazazo, tanto el ataque cómo el veneno le reducen energía pero no le importa, en una pelea debe darlo todo.

Bun bun ve encima de ella el tronco verde apunto de golpearla, elle trata de levantar ambos brazos para crear la protección pero uno de estos se encuentra pegado al suelo.

─ ¡Usa las piernas Bun bun! ─Índica Lincoln preocupado.

Bun bun levanta las piernas, recibe el mazazo con todo el peso de Yuki sobre ella. Sintiendo que sus rodillas le duelen bastante al sentir toda esa madera astillándola, pero prefiere eso a que le den a su cuerpo entero.

El mazazo de energía desaparece, ella inhala y exhala repetidas veces tratando de recuperar el ritmo.

─Puño certero. ─Ordena el señor Chang.

Yuki inhala profundamente y su puño empieza a iluminarse, grita mientras levanta el brazo preparado para lastimarla.

─Rueda. ─Indica Lincoln preocupado. Confía en ella pero le asusta que el peso de Abomasnow la lastime demasiado.

A Bun bun se le ocurre una idea, inhala con fuerza sabiendo que es una idea bastante tonta pero necesita efectuarla, tal como su entrenador le indica ella rueda pero solo una vuelta. Pone su mano congelada en la trayectoria y recibe el puñetazo, rompiendo el hielo y dislocándole la mano.

─ ¡Punny! ─Grita Bun bun llorando mientras se pone en posición fetal, rodando de un lado al otro por el dolor. Sopla un poco de aire helado en su palma para tratar de bajar la inflamación.

Yuki y el señor Chang ven con asombro cómo recibió voluntariamente ese ataque solo para liberar sus extremidades, no quiso retroceder.

─ ¡Bun bun! ─Grita Lincoln aterrado por ver que algo de líquido rojo se asoma de su mano… Si ella recibió el ataque significa que no va a retroceder, no puede decirle que se debe rendir. ─ ¡Rayo de hielo!

Bun bun arrastrándose dispara un rayo de hielo que Yuki no se molesta en esquivar, de hecho levanta la barriga para que le enfríe el estómago.

Se esfuerza un poco, pero el pokemon logra romper las raíces congeladas que detenían su pie; Avanzando lentamente Yuki carga otro puño certero, preparándose para darle un golpe directo a Bun bun y así noquearla. Aunque la piedad no es algo que se deba considerar en una verdadera pelea.

Bun bun sigue disparando los rayos de hielo pero solo son una molestia ligera para Yuki, este avanza cómo si fuera nada. Ella logra levantarse y mantener la mirada firme, cierra su puño dislocado, sintiendo sus músculos inflamarse pero resiste y se pone de cuclillas, lista para pelear otra vez.

Lincoln ve que ella no retrocederá, el rayo de hielo no sirve, los ataques a corto y largo alcance no parecen ser efectivos pero le dan una idea. Todo este tiempo no ha sido él quien se acerca primero.

Yuki ya estando cerca de Bun bun le lanza ese puño certero, aunque en la trayectoria su fuerza reduce por el veneno en su cuerpo.

─Salta a la otra esquina del escenario. ─Sugiere Lincoln y su pokemon le obedece.

Bun bun logra esquivar el golpe de Yuki, ahora lo ve desde el lado opuesto del escenario. Ve a Yuki voltear a ella, este levanta sus brazos con un rugido.

Lincoln se da cuenta de que planea golpear sus brazos contra el suelo para hacer un terremoto.

─No tiene que ser potente pero usa onda certera. ─Dice Lincoln apuntando a Yuki.

Bun bun entiende, una pequeña bola de energía aparece en su palma y se la arroja a Yuki, dándole directo en la cara, causándole unas molestias ligeramente mayores al rayo de hielo.

─Arraigo. ─Pide el señor Chang.

Yuki vuelve a crear raíces a su alrededor para poder sanarse.

─ ¡Rayo de hielo!

─ ¿Qué? ─Pregunta el hombre.

Bun bun dispara un rayo de hielo que congela aquellas raíces, impidiendo que use la energía vital que le dan.

─Rodéalo. ─Dice el peli blanco.

Bun bun empieza a correr hacia el otro lado del escenario, perdiéndose del rango de visión de Abomasnow. Ha intentado ignorarla, pero la tormenta de nieve a su alrededor de verdad ha afectado mucho su salud, ahora con un brazo dislocado el frío en su cuerpo no le ayuda, lo único bueno es que el clima congeló con más fuerza las raíces.

Yuki carga dos puños certeros y empieza a golpear el hielo por debajo de él para poder romperlo con mayor velocidad.

─ ¡Mega patada! ─Ordena Lincoln.

Bun salta y le da una patada en la espalda a Yuki, logrando lastimarlo. Este intenta atraparla pero ella salta para estar fuera de su rango de alcance.

─ ¡Levanta la cabeza y usa ventisca! ─Ordena el señor Chang.

Yuki dobla el cuello para que su cabeza tenga la trayectoria de Bun bun, inhala profundamente y exhala una ventisca.

─ ¡Onda certera! ─Ordena Lincoln.

Bun bun carga una onda certera, recibe primero la ventisca de Yuki, sintiendo cómo sus extremidades se congelan y ella se eleva por los aires.

Yuki viendo cómo la luz del solo va convirtiendo a Bun bun en una silueta, nota un pequeño flash rojo pasar sobre ella.

Con la onda certera llena de energía, ella la dispara impulsándola con tal velocidad que ignora la fuerza de la ventisca, llegando a golpearle la cara a Yuki e interrumpiendo su ataque.

Bun bun mientras cae empieza a rodar para que la fuerza centrífuga y aceleración le añadan potencia a su siguiente ataque.

Yuki sigue su ejemplo y empieza a girar su brazo para que el impulso aumente su fuerza.

─ ¡Abomasnow!

─ ¡Lopunny!

Ambos se gritan listos para destrozarse.

─ ¡Puño certero!

─ ¡Mega patada!

Ambos pokemon chocan ataques creando una onda de choque aún más fuerte de la que sus puños de hielo crearon. Otra vez los pokemon se sostienen entre sí para no salir volando.

Bun bun siente el puño destrozarle el talón, rompiendo de la planta hasta la rodilla, ahoga un grito para no gastar las fuerzas de su patada.

Yuki por su parte siente de su mano a su codo romperse por la patada de ella, gruñendo pero sin ceder. De hecho el choque de ambas fuerzas es tan fuerte que el hielo junto a las raíces que lo rodean se rompen, sonríe mientras el venenor vuelve a quitarle fuerzas.

Ambos ataques ceden, Bun bun cae al suelo mientras que Yuki se mantiene de pie. Ella todavía se mueve, mientras que el Abomasnow se mantiene de pie pero tiembla, no por frío sino por el hecho de sentir sus huesos destrozados.

…

Hace dos décadas, un pequeño Snover camina temeroso por la tundra; Está lleno de heridas y puede sentir el peligro inminente. A la distancia llora por ver un rastro de humo a lo lejos, una manada de Magmar pasaron por su aldea.

Se abraza a si mismo mientras usa arraigo para que las raíces le den fuerza, no van a tardar en encontrarlo.

Escucha pasos detrás de él ve a un jovencito y un Treecko en traje de exploradores quienes corren a él. Usa nieve polvo para tratar de que retrocedan pero tose por todo el humo que absorbió en su aldea.

Ese joven adulto lo atrapa antes de que caiga por su debilidad, le da un abrazo mientras saca algo de medicina. Levanta la mirada y ve el fuego en las cercanías, también aprecia la espalda llena de hollín de aquel pobre pequeño.

El Snover nuevamente empieza a llorar en brazos del humano, odiándose a sí mismo por ni siquiera ahuyentar a una especie tan débil.

─No es tu culpa no haber podido protegerlos amiguito, si estás aquí es porqué tienes la oportunidad de fortalecerte. ─Susurra el hombre mientras le limpia las lagrimas. ─Perder no significa que eres débil, significa que aún puedes aspirar a ser más fuerte.

El Snover ve la cara de ese hombre, a su lado el Treecko le asiente indicándole confianza.

─Lo bello de los pokemon tipo planta cómo tú, es que no importa el clima encuentran la manera de que haya y prospere la vida. ─Dice el hombre mientras le señala las raíces que eventualmente se convertirían en un pino. ─¿Quieres fortalecerte conmigo?

El Snover sin poder parar de llorar vuelve a abrazar al joven, mientras este lo levanta para poder llevarlo a un centro pokemon donde lo curen.

…

Yuki ve a Bun bun allí en el suelo, llorando quizá por las heridas o quizá por la impotencia de saber que la batalla ya está definida. No deja de temblar mientras siente todo su cuerpo suplicándole un descanso, pero él se mantiene de pie.

Sentirse débil es de las peores sensaciones del mundo, pero esa sensación tiene dos caminos; Puedes dejar que te consuma y llorar todos los días, sabiendo que no hiciste nada para mejorar o puedes levantarte y saber que a pesar de tu debilidad siempre podrás apuntar más alto, sin dejar de escalar aquellos límites que te impones.

Yuki lentamente ve a Lincoln, su entrenador, la persona en la que ella confía al punto de haber mega evolucionado a su lado. Él también tiene une mega piedra en su espalda pero no quiere usarla, su fuerza no depende de ella.

El Abomasnow ve los ojos del peli blanco, quien no aparta la mirada de Bun bun, queriendo verla levantarse no solo por qué no desea que se rinda sino por estar preocupado por su salud. Igual que su entrenador cuando lucharon juntos la primera vez, puede apreciar que Lincoln le tiene mucho cariño a ella.

Nuevamente se puede ver una luz roja en el cielo, su mirada vuelve a Bun bun, quien temblando y con la pierna rota se esfuerza en levantarse, pero apenas logra estar en cuatro patas. Ella le levanta la mirada para verlo a los ojos, demostrando su voluntad por querer seguir el combate y más allá.

─A… Abomas…Bomas…No. Abomasnow ¿Abomasnow? (Hay quienes me superan. ¿Planeas ir a la liga?) ─Pregunta Yuki queriendo saber su respuesta.

─ ¡Lopunny, lop, Lopunny! ( ¡Si mi entrenador está conmigo, venceremos lo que sea! )─Responde Bun bun logrando ponerse de pie a pesar de la pierna rota. Gruñe al sentir el deseo de caer por parte de su cuerpo.

Yuki sonríe al escuchar eso, es una joven soñadora pero él no es nadie para decirle que no puede hacerlo.

─Abomasnow (Estás mirando muy a futuro) ─Dice Yuki sin perder su sonrisa y dejándose caer. Tal es su peso que una nube de polvo se levanta en el momento que toca el suelo.

─Abomasnow ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Lincoln Loud de Royal Woods. ─Anuncia Bobby.

Las hermanas de Lincoln empiezan a animarlo, mientras que las niñas Chang sienten pena por la derrota de su padre.

Bun bun pierde el efecto de la mega evolución y se deja caer inconsciente. Lincoln se le acerca, le rasca la cabeza mientras ella descansa, agradeciéndole por haber peleado con todo lo que tenía.

Sneasel y Cinderace también acarician a Bun bun para hacerla sentir mejor, ella aún dormida sonríe.

Lori deja caer su quijada, él… gano a su primer intento. Siente algo de envidia por la corta edad en la que lo logro, además de la falta de experiencia de varios de sus pokemon.

Lisa guarda su medidor, le aplaude a su hermano por cómo encontró una estrategia que si bien no fue tan organizada, fue útil para vencer a Abomasnow.

Lynn ya quiere que Bun bun se recupere para que ella y Cinderace pelean contra ella en su mega evolución, también quiere que le den con todo lo que tienen.

─Iré llamando a mamá para que Chansey y Audino preparen sus medicinas. ─Dice Lucy algo apenada.

El señor Chang se acerca a Lincoln para tenerlo cara a cara, con la una medalla en forma de raíz con el nombre del muchacho.

─Los pokemon de tipo planta siempre encuentran la manera de crecer, en cualquier ambiente y circunstancia ellos logran renacer. ─Dice el hombre dándole la medalla. Apunta a sus pokemon.

Lincoln voltea, apreciando a Sceptile y Roserade ayudando a Yuki a sanar.

─Creo que Bun bun también encontró la manera de crecer, deberías estar orgulloso de ella.

─Todos los días. ─Responde Lincoln mientras aprecia la medalla que le dieron, aunque no quiera ser campeón es lindo saber que le faltan seis medallas para poder entrar a la liga.

Se escucha un viento a sus alrededores y el señor Chang ve las grasideas volar, sonríe con emoción al darse cuenta de que al fin pasó. Queriendo compartir el momento con alguien especial, toma de la mano a Lincoln y se lo lleva a su jardín, confundiendo a todos.

…

Los dos varones ven en el jardín a varios pokemon blancos con pelajes verdes y astas saltar por este, riendo con fervor. Son criaturas que muchas personas solo han conocido en cuentos, el peli blanco y el hombre lloran por presenciar esto; Uno por haber esperado toda su vida para tenerlos frente a él y el muchacho por lo lindos que son, la victoria se siente bien pero algo en ver a esas criaturas le alegra el corazón aún más.

Los pokemon riendo empiezan saltan pero no aterrizan, aún sin tener alas vuelan usando sus patas cómo si pudieran caminar por los aires. Las ráfagas de viento los ayudan a avanzar con rapidez.

─ ¡Muchas gracias Shaymin! ¡Gracias por cumplir mi sueño! ─Llora el hombre mientras se despide de esa manada.

Lincoln también levanta la mano y la mueve para despedirse de ellos, riendo porque a su edad tan corta los pudo conocer.

…

Sceptile se encuentra untando ungüento en el brazo roto de Yuki. Con una cara de cuestionamiento ve a su amigo sonreír.

─Sceptile, Scep. (Pudiste evitar que se congelen las raíces y absorber su energía) ─Reprocha el pokemon.

─ ¿Bomas? (¿De verdad?) ─Pregunta el pokemon sin perder su sonrisa.

Roserade pone la mirada en blanco un segundo mientras niega con la cabeza, pero su expresión alegre se mantiene. Los tres sienten una ráfaga de vienta y ven el cielo, apreciando a los Shaymin volando, sonriendo porqué su entrenador cumplió su sueño después de tanto tiempo.

Bun bun ligeramente abra los ojos y mira arriba las siluetas de los Shaymin, sintiendo un alivio en el corazón.

El equipo que Lincoln uso también mira el cielo, asombrándose por el milagro que aprecian. Pichu y Panpour ríen al verlos igual.

Los humanos se confunden, miran arriba pero el cielo está despejado. ¿Qué es lo que habrán visto sus compañeros?

…

En el jardín, Lincoln y el señor Chang caminan por las grasideas. El hombre siente la diferencia en las flores a pesar de qué físicamente no han cambiado, ahora se sienten más… Hermosas.

Ambos escuchan un chillido en el jardín, Lincoln curioso revisa entre la hierba y mira a un pokemon con la espalda verdosa con algunas flores creciéndole, pero el cuerpo enteramente blanco, exceptuando la nariz y ojos negros.

El señor Chang deja caer su quijada asombrado, uno de ellos deicidio quedarse después de todo. ¿Será que será dueño de uno?

El pequeño pokemon se acerca lentamente al peli blanco, olfateándolo y acariciándose contra la palma del muchacho.

El líder de gimnasio maldice internamente, siempre ha querido uno de esos pero supone que se tendrá que conformar con haberlos conocido.

─Oye Lincoln, cuídalo bien. Él es uno en un millón. ─Dice el señor Chang mientras le da una bola de lujo.

─ ¿Yo? Pero este es su sueño. ¿No? ─Pregunta el peli blanco dudoso de tomarla.

─Quizá, pero no es el sueño de Shaymin, tu sí. ─Responde el hombre sonriendo, tratando de contener las lágrimas por no tener un Shaymin.

Lincoln le agradece, no solo por la medalla sino por la bola de lujo. Ve a los ojos al pequeño pokemon que le sonríe con inocencia.

─Mi nombre es Lincoln. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? ─Pregunta el peli blanco.

─Shay. ─Responde el pequeño tímidamente, con su patita oprime el botón de la bola de lujo, entrando en ella.

Lincoln ve cómo la bola parpadea unos segundos hasta que se escucha el sonido de un cierre y una musiquita con trompetas. Ríe al saber que Bun bun tendrá un nuevo amigo, ojala Sneasel no se ponga celoso.

─Cuando quieras, puedes venir aquí a entrenar. ─Ofrece el hombre revolviéndole el cabello a Lincoln. ─Solo asegúrate de traer a ese Shaymin

Ambos entrenadores ríen, mientras que el peli blanco aprecia su medalla y pokemon recién obtenidos. Sabiendo que mañana será un día mejor.

…

Notas

1: Sin duda está junto a la pelea contra Lori ha sido la que más me ha gustado escribir.

2: ¿Qué ataques creen que Shaymin tendrá?

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	8. Acostumbrarse a esta gran familia

Capítulo 8 Acostumbrarse a esta gran familia

Lynn y Rita hacen cuentas en la cocina, en ambos se les ve el ceño fruncido porque ninguna de sus hijas e hijo respetó la regla de un pokemon. Leni tiene un Leavanny y Spinda, Lori tiene a su Gyarados, Milotic y Skarmory; Lincoln ahora tiene un tercer pokemon.

La peor parte es qué ellos se verían cómo los malos si los apartaran de su lado, tienen que agradecer que muchos de esos pokemon comen en porciones pequeñas y que el Skarmory de Lori caza su alimento.

─Supongo que siempre puedo plantar un huerto aquí, es decir los tipo planta son buenos fertilizando. ─Comenta Lynn mientras anota en un cuaderno el precio de las semillas.

─Puedo trabajar uno que otro turno doble en el centro pokemon. ─Añade Rita, anotando lo que le costaría su almuerzo nocturno en el lugar.

─Shay. ─Chilla algo debajo de ellos.

Los dos observan cómo el Shaymin de Lincoln mirándolos con una mueca confundida. Es tan lindo que no pueden enojarse con él, con un suspiro la madre toma al pokemon y empieza a acariciarlo.

─Descuida Shaymin, solo nos tenemos que ajustar algunos números pero no queremos que te vayas. ─Dice Rita tratando de sonar optimista, acariciándole su esponjoso pelaje verde. Es tan esponjoso, desearía usarlo como una almohada.

El pokemon puede ver la preocupación en ambas personas, aquel sentimiento negativo tiene que ver con escases. Su instinto le obliga a inhalar fuertemente y al exhalar algunas semillas brotan de su espalda.

Lynn nota que son de distintos tipos de vallas y plantas, ¿Los Shaymin pueden hacer eso? Bueno, supone que no sería tan malo tenerlo, al menos produce su propio alimento.

─Shy, es hora de comer. ─Anuncia Lincoln con una caja de pokelitos en mano. ─Mamá, papá, gracias por dejarme quedarme con Shy. Lo estoy cuidando muy bien.

Shaymin chilla alegra y del costado de Rita salta a su entrenador, frotándose en la camisa del muchacho. Ambos padres al ver eso se llevan la mano al pecho por lo tiernos que se ven.

─Bueno, supongo que es hora de empezar un huerto. ¡Lana, llama a brincos y que me ayude con la tierra! ─Ordena el Lynn mientras toma las semillas y sale al patio. ─Lincoln, necesito que tu Sneasel me ayude a cavar.

─Sneasel es feliz de ayudar. ─Responde Lincoln dándole la poke bola a su padre.

Su padre le asiente con gratitud y la toma, dirigiéndose a su jardín queriendo saber qué tipo de bayas crecerán.

Shaimyn logra subirse en la cabeza de Lincoln, acurrucándose en su cabello blanco.

─Qué bueno que eres ligero o sino me romperías el cuello. ─Comenta Lincoln mientras le acaricia el mentón a su pokemon. Se dirige arriba para que pueda comer en la habitación y hacerle compañía a Bun bun. Mientras sube las escaleras ve que Lori está viendo las noticias.

─La migración pokemon está a medio camino, se les recomienda a entrenadores no entrar a los bosques para capturar pokemon dado que podrían erróneamente atrapar a un miembro de la manada y molestar al resto y en otras noticias. ¿Cómo los Digglet y Dugtrio pueden usar corte sin extremidades visibles? La respuesta la impactara.

…

En la habitación de Lisa, la pequeña hace anotaciones mientras un escáner hace cálculos. En una camilla, Bun bun se encuentra de brazos cruzados mientras su pierna enyesada es levantada por unas poleas.

El Chansey de Lily y el Audino de Rita usan sus habilidades de sanación para ayudar a Bun bun. Ella ve a su entrenador entrar junto al Shaymin en su cabeza, gruñe e infla sus mejillas mientras voltea a otro lado.

El Shaymin chilla con tristeza, la mano de Lincoln en su mentón lo consuela pero sigue sintiéndose mal porque Bun bun no la quiere.

─Bun bun, pensé que nos haría bien comer juntos. ─Comenta Lincoln mientras se sienta al lado de su compañera. Le sirve un plato de comida a ella y pone a Shy en su vientre.

Bun bun con un gruñido se resigna, debe admitir que el cuerpo suavecito de Shy es bastante cómodo pero no lo dirá en voz alta. La Lopunny siente una caricia en su cabeza y ve que es el Audino de Rita tratando de darle ánimos, se sonroja y decide mantenerse recostada mientras su entrenador le da algunas cucharadas de alimento, también sintiendo a Shy masticar en su estómago, provocándole una pequeña carcajada.

Lincoln se alegra de que al menos provoque esa risilla involuntaria en ella, es un progreso mínimo pero ya es algo. Para no provocar celos entre ambas, las acaricia al mismo tiempo. Agradece que Sneasel no está allí porque él si sentiría celos, o quizá no porqué ha mostrado ser más maduro con ese tema del favoritismo.

En el huerto de la casa, Sneasel cava algunos agujeros para plantar aquellas semillas nuevas. Brincos también usa su lengua para remover tierra y de paso humectarla, le gustaría evolucionar pronto para ser un Seismitoad y tener extremidades que le servirán para lo que sea.

─Recuerda Sneasel, el agujero debe medir al menos cuarenta centímetros para que las raíces tengan espacio suficiente de expandirse. ─Indica el señor Lynn mientras cava con su pala en miniatura.

─ ¡Sneasel! ─Grita el pokemon presumiendo sus inexistentes músculos. Afila sus garras y se apresura a cavar.

En cuestión de segundos logra hacer un agujero de un metro, aunque solo se detiene dado que algo se interpuso en el camino. Se rasca la nuca confundido, ve que se asoma una coraza plateada y decide tocarla para ver si es alguna piedra evolutiva o algún mineral curioso.

─¿Será algún juguete que Lana enterró? ─Se pregunta el patriarca al tocar esa coraza con su pala.

Brincos con curiosidad le escupe una burbuja para limpiarlo un poco, esta al reventarse hace que la coraza se mueva, asustando a Sneasel y Lynn. Ninguno de los dos cree que ese Palpitoad haya disparado con la suficiente presión para crear movimiento.

La coraza plateada escala la tierra recién cavada y revela ser un Aron pero de ojos rojizos cuando usualmente son azules. El pequeño pokemon aprecia a un Palpitoad, Sneasel y un narizón que parece Nuzzleaf viéndolo, frunce el ceño porqué interrumpieron su siesta y hace que su cabeza se embulla en acero.

─…¿Sneasel? ─Pregunta el pokemon al levantar su garra para tocarlo.

El Aron se le abalanza al pokemon, dándole directo en la quijada y derribándolo para sorpresa de Lynn y Brincos, los cuales se asustan al ver esa actitud tan agresiva.

Sneasel con una sonrisa boba llora por lo duro de ese golpe, ese ataque fue cabeza de hierro. Recuerda su época antes de ser amigo de Lincoln, su jefe de manada peleó contra un Gabite que usaba constantemente el mismo ataque. Aunque al final los dos terminaron comiendo bayas en una fiesta. ¿Qué habrá sido de ese Gabite?

De todos modos no tiene tiempo de pensar en eso, afila sus garras para pelar contra el pokemon pero ve que este corre tras Lynn y Brincos, su entrenador lo reprocharía si no cuida al patriarca por lo que prepara una cuchillada y empieza a perseguirlo también.

…

En la habitación de Lynn, ella y Cinderace saltan la cuerda para bajar calorías mientras Lucy y Fangs escriben en un diario, la niña le acaricia el mentón a su pokemon el cual sigo algo dolido por el tremendo golpe contundente que le dio ese Abomasnow.

─Suspiro, descuida Fangs. Ese hielo mortal ya no volverá a herirte, aunque envidio un poco aquella experiencia aterradora. ─Dice Lucy para consolar a su pokemon.

Shy entra a su habitación algo nervioso, detrás suyo lo persigue Bun bun usando dos muletas, ignorando las peticiones de sus doctoras por detenerse.

─Bun bun, no seas tan infantil. ─Suplica Lincoln entrando. ─Solo era una galleta Lava, puedo comprarte más… en un mes.

Bun bun le gruñe a Shy y este chilla aterrado, escondiéndose detrás de la pierna de su entrenador.

─ ¡Lop! ¡Lopunny! ─Grita Bun bun con el rostro enrojecido.

─Suspiro, alguien fue consumida por el Spiritomb de los celos. ─Bromea Lucy al ver la escena.

─Jaja, buena esa Lucy. ─Grita Luan desde su otro cuarto.

─Ay vamos Bun bun, convenceré a papá de que te cocine algo solo para ti… aunque quizá puedas compartirlo con Sneasel. ─Sugiere Lincoln aunque por su tono se nota que no tiene fe en que eso funcione.

Bun bun gruñe por la inocencia de su entrenador, se supone que él la entendía a la perfección y es tan ciego cómo para darse cuenta de que no se trata de eso. La pokemon siente el hombro de Cinderace a su lado, voltea y ve qué este no tiene la misma mirada sonriente que suele tener a su lado.

Con el ceño fruncido, Bun bun se aparta y camina fuera de la habitación, ignorando a Lincoln. Ve de reojo a Shy quien tiene los ojos llorosos, gruñe mientras sigue su camino aunque de reojo los aprecia, esperando a que la sigan.

Cinderace se cruza de brazos y niega con la cabeza, observa a su entrenadora y recuerda el día que ella vio a Sneasel por primera vez. La mirada en su rostro de incredulidad por ver a alguien nuevo entrar en la vida de su hermano, quitándole su tiempo de calidad. Pero ella lo tenía a él porque es su compañera, ¿Si el compañero de un pokemon encontrara a otro especial, cómo se sentiría eso? ¿Se rompería el lazo especial que tienen?

Lincoln ve que Shaymin se encuentra triste por la actitud de Bun bun, él tampoco la entiende del todo. Con un suspiro toma a su compañero y lo pone en su cabeza cómo le gusta, ve a Lucy y Lynn en busca de consejos pero ellas se encogen de hombros.

Lynn cree entender lo que Bun bun siente, pero no es su pokemon y no le corresponde arreglar ese problema. Aunque ve que Cinderace mantiene la mirada en la dirección a la que Bun bun se fue.

─Ve, pero no es tu obligación. ─Indica Lynn mientras vuelve a saltar la cuerda.

Cinderace abraza a su entrenadora en señal de gratitud y corre para consolar a Bun bun, recuperando así el rubor en sus mejillas mientras visualiza las gracias que le dará.

…

Tratando de bajar las escaleras con su muleta, Bun bun se asegura de ir un paso a la vez.

─Bun bun, Leavanny y yo estamos diseñando conjuntos para una foto familiar. ¿Quieres modelar? ─Ofrece Leni mientras le muestra algunos bocetos. Aunque ve que ella tiene problemas para bajar las escaleras. ─Leavanny, usa disparo demora.

─Leavanny. ─Obedece el pokemon y le dispara ceda a la Lopunny.

─¿Lopunny? ─Pregunta Bun bun al ver que está rodeada de ceda.

─Así Leavanny amortiguara tu caída en caso de que caigas de las escaleras. ─Responde Leni orgullosa de sí misma. Tuvo que pasar por eso muchas veces para que se le ocurra.

Bun bun sonríe al notar esa precaución y cuidados, además de lo bien acostumbrado que esta Leavanny a esas tonterías. Ya quisiera que Lincoln se arriesgue más a ese tipo de accidentes para mejorar sus reflejos.

Con mucho cuidado baja por el resto de las escaleras, aunque uno de los escalones se rompe debajo de su muleta. De no ser por la ceda de Leavanny se habría lastimado aún más, ríe por lo practico que resulto eso.

─Cuando gustes te ayudo a subir. ─Indica Leni mientras se dirige a su cuarto.

Leavanny la sigue pero se le olvida cortar el hilo que tiene en la boca, provocando que Bun bun sea jalada hasta caer de coxis al escalón roto. Al notar eso se disculpa por su torpeza y corta el hilo, aunque olvida ayudarla a levantarse.

Bun bun suspira, toma una de las vigas y se esfuerza para levantarse pero su pierna rota le causa molestias, nota que Lincoln no se encuentra alrededor para ayudarla. De seguro debe estar con su Shaymin, mimandolo y dándole todas sus galletas.

Siente dos brazos en sus axilas, levanta la cabeza y ve que es Cinderace quien se le sonríe pero no de manera boba cómo acostumbra, más bien siente que es algo comprensiva.

Rita ve desde la sala cómo Cinderace ayuda a Bun bun a caminar. ¿Qué no se supone que debería estar reposando? Más tarde tiene que regañar a Audino por no saber mantener a los demás a raya.

─Jovencita, no sé qué creas que descanso significa pero sin duda no es caminar en las escaleras. ─Regaña Rita levantando la voz, viendo cómo su mirada intimida a los dos pokemon, incluso Cinderace se oculta tras Bun bun para no verla a los ojos. ─Ahora. ¿Por qué bajaste las escaleras?

─Lopunny. ─Responde Bun bun sonrojándose por la pena. ─Lop, Lopu.

─ ¡Oh! Se trata de eso, cariño estás hablando con la experta en ese tema. Vamos, te serviré un té. ─Asegura Rita mientras tomar a Bun bun a caminar. ─Jovencito, ayúdame con ella.

Cinderace pone su mano en la frente, asintiendo cómo si fuese un soldado recibiendo órdenes. Sin perder tiempo toma a su amiga para ayudarla a llegar hasta la mesa.

─Mamá, Papá tomo a Brincos por toda la tarde y no tengo un compañero con quien jugar. ─Se queja Lana señalando la puerta.

Se escuchan los gritos desesperados de Lynn Sr, Sneasel y Brincos afuera mientras otros gritos salvajes se manifiestan por parte del Aron salvaje.

─¿Puedo tomar a Audino?

─No Lana, a Audino no le gusta ensuciarse. Pero creo que Luan está practicando un acto con pasteles de lodo, quizá ella pueda jugar contigo. ─Recomienda Rita mientras le revuelve el cabello.

─De acuerdo, gracias mamá. ─Responde Lana mientras corre por las escaleras.

─Espera Lana, de hecho necesitare tu ayuda con algo. ─Pide Rita tomando a su hija para confusión de esta.

…

En el huerto, Sneasel y el señor Lynn se encuentran debilitados mientras que Brincos se esfuerza por mantenerse de pie. El pokemon ve al Aron todavía queriendo pelear pero apenas y su rayo burbuja es efectivo contra este.

Sin poder hacer nada más, Brincos dispara un rayo burbuja que golpea directamente al Aron pero este lo resiste. El pequeño rasca la tierra bravamente y apunta su cabeza de hierro hacía el Palpitoad, de un salto se impulsa para darle directamente en la cara a su oponente, dejándolo debilitado.

Ahora que todos sus oponentes quedaron fuera de combate, Aron se acomoda sobre el cuerpo apenas consiente de Sneasel e intenta tomar una siesta nuevamente pero nota a una niña humana salir de la residencia.

Lisa ajusta sus lentes mientras juega con la lujo bola de Cizalladura, quiere probar su habilidad para excavar con sus pinzas y además ayuda a su padre con el huerto. Se detiene un segundo al escuchar los gemidos débiles de tres seres, nota que se trata de su padre, el Palpitoad de Lana y el Sneasel de Lincoln.

─Miren eso, un espécimen de Aron variocolor. Sin duda no eres un pokemon común en comunidades habitadas así que asumiré que estas migrando. ─Comenta Lisa mientras ajusta sus lentes. ─¿Te interesaría dejarme tomar una muestra tuya para ver si tu color inusual se trata de una desviación en tus genes?

Aron gruñe mientras envuelve su cabeza en acero nuevamente, rasca la tierra con su pata y empieza a correr en dirección a la niña.

Lisa suspira mientras abre la lujo bola, su Scizor sale con ambos brazos cruzados interceptando el cabezazo del pequeño Aron. Los brazos del Scizor se iluminan de un brillo verde limón, siendo esta una tijera x que aplica contra el pokemon, alejándolo de él.

Aron se pone de pie y levanta la mirada, ahora quiere derrotar a ese Scizor cómo de lugar. Escarba para tratar de tomar por sorpresa al pokemon, aunque quizá debería ir tras su entrenadora para que baje la guardia.

Nadie nota que Shy los está viendo por la ventana, sintiendo pena por cómo el pobre Sneasel se encuentra. Decide bajar para ver si puede curarlo, así que sale por la puerta.

─¿Shy? ¿A dónde vas pequeño? ─Pregunta Lincoln mientras empieza a seguir a su Shaymin. No entiende muy bien a su amigo, en un momento está tranquilo y al otro parece tener prisa por llegar a algún lado, todo casi al mismo tiempo.

Mientras baja, Fangs los sigue con ambas orejas bien levantadas, seguido por Lucy y Lynn.

En la habitación de Lisa, Genesect se encuentra reposando. Tiene la ventaja de poder doblar sus extremidades al punto de adoptar el tamaño de un cajón y así no ser tan estorboso, pero algo en su coraza metálica empieza a vibrar, cómo si sintiera una especia de magnetismo que no le da buena espina; Se desdobla y camina hacia la salida trasera para confusión Chansey y Audino.

…

En la habitación de Lori, se escucha un picoteo en la ventana que llama la atención de Leni y Lori. La mayor ve que es su Skarmory, pero se asusta al ver lo sucio que se encuentra, al igual que nota un aspecto demacrado.

La rubia abre la ventana y Skarmory mete su cabeza para reposar, lo acaricia para poder calmarlo. Se supone que solo tenía que hacer reconocimiento en caso de que algún pokemon migrante se les acerque, ¿Quién le habrá hecho esto?

─Skar…Mory. ─Dice el pokemon apenas consiente.

─Está bien pequeño, vas a estar bien. ─Responde Lori mientras lo regresa a su poke bola.

─Descuida Lori, iré por Audino. ─Anuncia Leni mientras sale de su habitación.

Luan y Luna se asoman de su puerta, curiosas por lo que está pasando. De repente todos parecen estar apresurados en salir a algún lugar. No tienen nada mejor que hacer por lo que siguen a Leni.

Lola y Lily juegan al té mientras ven que Leni está apresurando a Chansey y Audino. ¿Qué estará haciendo?

…

Abajo, Lana y Rita comen pastelillos mientras platican con Bun bun, la cual parece estar aburrida por tanta palabrería.

─Bun bun, sé que un sermón puede ser molesto para una chica tan hiperactiva cómo tú, pero necesito que me pongas atención. ─Indica Rita mientras le acerca un pastelillo.

Bun bun baja la mirada al pan dulce, estira la mano a este pero Rita lo quita antes de que lo tome haciéndola enojar, en especial por la carcajada que la mujer le suelta.

─Cariño, se lo qué es sentirse incomoda por una nueva presencia. Es decir tengo once hijos y cada uno de ellos uno o más compañeros pokemon, me he sentido amenazada porque no recurren a mí tan seguido. ─Explica Rita mientras juega con sus dedos.

─¿Enserio? Pero mamá, siempre vamos a necesitarte. ─Afirma Lana apenándose por la confesión de su madre. ¿Debería pasar más tiempo con ella?

Bun bun lo piensa bien, de hecho no se había puesto a pensar en eso. Cuando ella eclosiono apenas y paso tiempo con su madre pues los Buneary se aventuran al mundo solitario desde muy jóvenes.

Pero los humanos y otras especies de pokemon son diferentes, muchos prácticamente están toda su vida con sus progenitores cómo los Combee, Kangaskhan.

─Lo sé cariño, pero ese no es mi punto. ─Responde Rita revolviéndole el cabella a Lana, esperando reconfortarla. ─Bun bun, debes entender que tu entrenador también es un ser independiente, que críe a otros pokemon no significa que le dejes de importar, es decir por algo eres un Lopunny ahora.

Bun bun se frota el mentón, recordando a aquellos dos líderes de gimnasio, el muchacho pelirrojo confiando más en su Tauros pero hablando con su Meowth tan firmemente, el hombre de las plantas siendo capaz de mega evolucionar a Sceptile pero mostrando una mayor confianza en ese Abomasnow, más sin embargo al momento de combatir ambos eran igual de fuertes.

Recuerda también que se separó un día de Lincoln para entrenar, mientras él y Sneasel estaban formando su vínculo. ¿Por qué no sintió celos en ese entonces? Quizá porqué según lo que le conto el líder de gimnasio a Lincoln, Shaymin solo elige quedarse con alguien cuando están destinados a formar un vínculo único.

─Lopunny. ─Comenta Bun bun sonrojándose, cruzando sus brazos mientras baja la mirada.

─¿Estás molesta por una galleta Lava? Es decir son deliciosas pero exageras un poco. ─Responde Lana rascándose la cabeza.

─ ¡Lopu, Lopunny! ─Grita Bun bun todavía enrojecida.

─¿Y qué representa esa galleta?

Bun bun gruñe porqué nadie la entiende, solo Cinderace le da golpes en la espalda para poder animarla.

….

En el jardín, Lynn sr, Brincos y Sneasel tienen puestas bolsas de hielo en su entrepierna mientras ven a ese pequeño Aron tambaleándose Aunque este no se rinde con su cabeza de hierro.

Lisa y Cizalladura ven al pequeño pokemon con cierta lastima, si bien tienen un espíritu luchador no parece ser el más prudente de todos. Sin embargo admiran su perseverancia, ir hasta el límite por un resultado.

Aron vuelve a rascar la tierra, embulle su cabeza de hierro y salta al Scizor para hacerle daño, este simplemente se mueve ligeramente a la derecha y le arremete un puño bala justo en el vientre.

Los tres espectadores se retuercen al ver esa violencia, incluso si ese Aron los ataco salvajemente no pueden evitar ponerse en sus zapatos. Nadie quiere un golpe tan duro.

Sabiendo que es su derrota, Aron mira a los ojos a la entrenadora que ni siquiera parpadeo o se tomó enserió el combate, sintiendo una rara mezcla entre frustración y admiración por aquel temple frío cual acero.

Es claro que ella sabía que no iba a perder contra él, pero siempre ha creído que una batalla se debe tomar enserio incluso con la probabilidad a favor de alguien. Quiere ser tomado enserio por ella, ver que enserio se esfuerza en un combate.

Finalmente cae pero se mantiene consiente, aun viendo a esa niña de suéter verde. Da unos pasos al frente pero tropieza, aunque no deja de ver a la niña.

Lisa suspira, de su bolsillo saca una poción curativa y la rocía al pokemon, si va a mantenerse consiente mínimo debe estar saludable. Le acaricia la cabeza mientras que Cizalladura se arrodilla y lo felicita por dar su cien por ciento.

─Supongo que ahora me toca….

─Oh no señorita, ese salvaje no se quedara en esta casa. ─Afirma su padre poniéndose firme, aunque el dolor en la pelvis se manifiesta de inmediato y se vuelve a sentar.

─Pero padre, este tipo de Aron es especial. La coloración diferente es un fenómeno digno de investigación. ¿Sabes lo feliz que sería de tener uno?─Lisa pone ojos de Lillipup.

─No Lisa, es muy violento para esta casa…Bueno, es decir está casa no es exactamente la más tranquila pero tú me… ─El hombre se calla al ver que hay una silueta enorme asomándose en su jardín. ─… ¿Entiendes?

Lisa arquea una ceja y voltea, viendo que hay alrededor de catorce Aggron, ocho Lairon y veinte Aron encima de su cerca destrozada. Todos viendo con ojos iracundos al Aron derrotado, la manera en la que levantan la mirada provoca parálisis e incluso Cizalladura siente su velocidad disminuir.

Lisa nota que aún tiene una poke bola en la mano la cual apunta directo al Aron debilitado. Sonriendo nerviosamente guarda la poke bola pero ya es tarde, los Aggron están molestos.

─ ¡Energíbola! ─Grita el señor Lynn al momento de sacar a su Alcremie de su poke bola.

Alcremie grita al salir y crea una esfera verde desde su boca, usando la punta de su cabeza para arrojarla directo a uno de los Aggron quien la recibe con cierta molestia.

Al aterrizar a medio patio, Alcremie levanta la mirada para ver cara cara a sus oponentes. Nota que es una manada entera de Aggrom, Lairon y Aron quienes se ven enfurecidos; Con una sonrisa boba y los ojos llenos de lágrimas voltea al entrenador en busca de respuestas.

─Lo sé Alcremie pero entiéndeme, quiero proteger a mi hija. ─Responde Lynn sr a su pok─emon. ─Pero descuida, estaré a tu lado.

El patriarca de la familia se levanta aun quejándose por el dolor pero no quiere dejar a su compañera a merced de esos pokemon, inhala profundamente y se endereza.

─Lisa, quiero que te refugies en la casa. No importa lo que pase, no dejes que te atrapen. ─Ordena su padre fingiendo ser rudo, pero se puede ver en sus temblorosas piernas y sonrisa nerviosa que está muriendo de miedo al igual que su Alcremie.

El Aron debilitado ve que la niña retrocede pero no se refugia, parece que no quiere dejar a su padre solo. Voltea y ve que el Scizor alista sus pinzas para pelear al lado de ella.

─Un momento. ¿Lisa, de donde salió este Scizor? ─Pregunta Lynn apenas percatándose de que no conoce a ese pokemon.

─Prioridades padre, prioridades. ─Responde Lisa sin querer decirle la verdad.

Sneasel y Brincos ven al señor Lynn en problemas, tragándose su dolor se levantan y caminan hasta estar junto a Alcremie y Cizalladura, no serán de mucha ayuda pero al menos intentaran apoyarlos.

…

Dentro de la casa, Rita sigue platicando con Bun bun pero se callan al ver cómo Shaymin bajar con prisa en dirección al pateo, con Lincoln siguiéndolo y este siendo perseguido por sus hermanas.

─¿Lincoln? ─Pregunta Rita al ver las prisas de hijo.

Bun bun ve que en el rostro de Shy hay una cierta preocupación, cómo si sintiera que algo malo pasa.

…

Arriba, Chansey le da uno de sus huevos nutricionales a un bastante apretado Skarmory. Apenas y con las alas cerradas no causa destrozos, Audino usa pulso cura en él para sanar esas heridas.

─Skar. ─Llora Skarmory con el huevo en la boca.

─Audino. ─Consuela la Audino de Rita mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

Skarmory se siente apenado, debía volar con Lori inmediatamente al avistar a una manada pero quiso probarse a sí mismo. Apenas pudo volar de vuelta a su hogar.

Se escuchan quejas afuera y Chansey corre a la ventana para ver. Grande es la sorpresa del pokemon al ver una manada de Aggron pelear contra el padre de su entrenadora.

─ ¡Chan, chan, Chansey! ─Grita Chansey mientras se apresura a bajar las escaleras.

─ ¿Audino? ─Pregunta Audino asombrándose por tan peligrosa situación. Corre en dirección a las escaleras, dejando solo a Skarmory.

Skarmory abre su pico asombrado, lo siguieron hasta la casa para terminar el trabajo. Trata de salir por la puerta pero su cuerpo es demasiado robusto por lo que se atora, mueve sus alas para tratar de librarse pero solo termina rompiendo cosas del laboratorio, por error saca al Magnezone de Lisa de su poke bola, reduciendo aún más el espacio entre ambos. El pokemon magnético empieza a quejarse por no poder moverse con libertad, suelta chispas que lastiman la retaguardia de Skarmory.

…

Shaymin sale de la casa junto a Lincoln, encontrando así una imagen bastante triste. Scizor, Palpitoad, Alcremie, y Sneasel están derrotados, incluso Alcremie está encima de su entrenador.

Frente a ellos solo hay unos cuantos Aron y Lairon derrotados pero la mayoría de la manada está intacta. Uno de los Aggron gruñe y su ocico se prende en fuego, lanzando así un lanzallamas para rematarlos, apuntándolo directo a Lisa.

La niña se paraliza al ver el fuego acercarse, tiembla mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos; Pero no es por ella, su Scizor pone frente a ella, recibiendo en su espada todo el calor del ataque.

─¿Cizalladura? ─Llora Lisa al ver las flamas ceder, aunque algunas aún se asoman en la espalda del pokemon.

─Scizor. ─Susurra Cizalladura arrodillándose.

Lisa abraza a su pokemon sin importarle su coraza caliente o el riesgo de quemadura, no tenía la necesidad de lastimarse por ella, en especial porqué ya se encontraba débil.

─Cizalladura. ¿Por qué? ─Pregunta Lisa llorando.

Scizor no tiene una respuesta racional cómo las que su entrenadora suele darle, lo único que puede decir es porqué ella le importa y eso no cambiara jamás. Sin fuerzas para responderle cae al suelo debilitado.

Aron ve la lealtad con la que ese Scizor se sacrificó por su entrenadora, sin poder creer que un pokemon que lo derroto cómo si nada fuera vencido de la misma manera.

─Hiciste un buen trabajo. ─Dice Lisa limpiándose las lágrimas. Lo devuelve a su honor bola para que pueda reposar.

Siente unas caricias detrás de ella, voltea y ve que es su Genesect quien incluso si casi no puede cambiar de expresión aun así puede leer sus expresiones a la perfección, le está sonriendo para que no se desanime.

─Lisa, descuida. ─Pide Lincoln acercándose a su hermanita y rascándole la cabeza. ─Yo te cuidare.

Lincoln inhala, voltea y ve que su Sneasel también está derrotado igual que su padre.

─ ¡Brincos! ─Grita Lana al ver a su Palpitoad debilitado. La pequeña rubia empieza a llorar mientras que su pokemon la lame para mostrarle que está bien.

Shaymin gruñe, toma la posición ofensiva mientras se posiciona en el medio del jardín. Una corriente de aire se manifiesta y la ventana en la habitación de Lincoln se abre, dejando así salir a una grasídea.

El pequeño pokemon apenas tiene unos días con esta familia, pero su mayor deseó es su bienestar y si para eso debe pelear lo hará. Apunta al Aggron más grande y le lanza una bomba semilla al pecho, causando el gruñido de este.

El Aggraon muestra sus afilados dientes con un brillo morado, logrando así intimidar a Shaymin quien retrocede unos pasos por la pérdida abrupta de confianza.

─ ¡Shaymin, retrocede! ─Grita Lincoln acercándose a su entrenador.

El Aggron dominante dispara un pulso dragón en dirección al Shaymin, pero se asombra al ver una luz rosada aterrizar e interponerse en la trayectoria del ataque y recibiendo de lleno el ataque, el cual parece no hacerle daño a quien genera el brillo.

Al difuminarse, se revela al Audino de Rita solo que ahora tiene la piel blanca y su piel se divide entre la zona del pecho, dando la ilusión de que usa un vestido. Con las orejas levantadas y una esponjosa bolita por debajo de su cuello, finalmente deja relucir sus ojos ahora rosados en vez de azules.

Audino se limpia el cuerpo cómo si polvo se tratara, asustando así al Aggron. Este sigue sonriendo mientras ve al pokemon salvaje confundido.

─Yo entiendo que seas un pokemon sin educación, pero cómo el evidente alfa de tu manada debes saber que no se deben meter con los tuyos y tú te metiste no solo con mi hija y los pokemon de mis niñas, sino que con mi esposo. ─Dice Rita mientras sale de la casa, revelando así una pulsea con piedra activadora. ─No te perdonare eso. ¿Verdad Audino?

El temple de la sonrisa de Audino cambia, ahora se siente más atemorizante cómo si sus intenciones se volvieran violentas contra esa manada y entre el algodón del cuello se resalta una canica rosada.

─¿Audino puede mega evolucionar? ─Pregunta Lisa sin poder creer las capacidades de su madre y su pokemon.

Shaymin tiempla mientras ve esa ímpetu en el pokemon, ese si es valor de verdad y por su entrenador y quienes viven en esta casa debe seguir su ejemplo. Siente una garra fría en su pelaje, ve que es el Genesect quien le demuestra su apoyo para pelear.

De repente, Mandíbula, Leavanny, Spinda, Exploud, Mime jr, Fangs, Cinderace, Katie y Chansey aparecen con sus respectivas entrenadoras. Todas listas para defender a su madre.

El Aggron dominante se asombra al ver esa gran y diversa manada, pero eso no lo intimidara, dañaron a uno de sus Aron y eso no se puede perdonar.

Shaymin voltea un segundo para ver al Aron malherido, no tiene idea del contexto de la situación pero puede ver que todo se debe a él, aunque en sus ojos no percibe maldad alguna.

Aron por su parte ve la lealtad que esa manada, quiere apreciar que tan fuertes pueden ser todos juntos. También ve a una Lopunny con una pierna herida en la puerta de la casa, puede ver su deseo de luchar a su lado.

Las entrenadoras y entrenador dan un paso al frente para estar al lado de la matriarca, no van a dejar que su madre se encargue sola de esto.

─Nosotras les vamos a dar batalla. Jeje. ─Bromea Luan mientras señala, siendo que su Mime jr es el único que ríe.

─Esto requiere música épica. ─Asegura Luna mientras saca una grabadora, oprime reproducir y suena la canción que usan los centros pokemon para relajar a la gente.

Su familia la ve confundida mientras ella se sonroja por el error, oprime botones para cambiar de lista y finalmente selecciona la canción que usan en la liga al momento de anunciar un combate.

─Mucho mejor. ─Se dice Luna a sí misma mientras le pone atención al combate.

El Aggron dominante gruñe para intimidarlos pero ninguno de esos pokemon retrocede, sin piedad alguna crea otro pulso dragón pero esta vez lo apunta al Genesect, presintiendo que este es la mayor amenaza.

El Mime jr de Luan salta frente a Genesect y recibe el pulso dragón, siendo que este tampoco le hace efecto debido a ser tipo hada.

─¿Has oído eso de lo que haces se te regresa? ─Pregunta Luan mientras apunta al Aggron. ─Pues aquí es literal. ¡Junior usa mimético!

─Mi mi. ─Obedece el Mime jr mientras se cruza de brazos, inhala fuertemente y de su hocico escupe un pulso dragón que se dirige al Aggron dominante pero otro de la manada se interpone en la dirección, recibiéndolo por su líder.

Al ser de tipo acero, poseen cierta resistencia ante el tipo dragón por lo que si bien es un golpe duro al menos es tolerable. Este Aggron sonríe y de su hocico se asoman flamas. Usa lanzallamas apuntando a esos Genesect y Mime jr.

─ ¡Mandíbula, hidrobomba! ─Grito Lori y su Gyarados dispara una hidrobomba para que contrarreste ese ataque de fuego.

El Aggron dominante decide entonces ir por la Mega Audino mientras su manada se encarga del resto, embulle sus garras en acero y empieza a lanzar cortes en dirección al Audino quien los esquiva por poco.

La cola del Aggron dominante también se embulle en acero y cómo si fuera un misil la arroja directo al pecho de Audino pero este lo intercepta con sus manos. Aunque eso la deja vulnerable a las garras de acero. Con un corte eficaz las garras empujan a Audino quien se arrodilla por el dolor que el acero le causa, siendo que gracias a obtener el tipo hada en esa forma es su vulnerabilidad al acero.

─Vamos pequeña. ¿Enserio puedes mantener a los pokemon de mis hijas e hijo a raya y no puedes con un simple Agrron? ─Pregunta Rita para provocar a su pokemon.

─ ¡Audino! ─Grita Audino molesta con su entrenadora, como si fuera tan fácil pelear contra esa cosa.

El Aggron dominante aprovecha esa discusión entre ambas, embulle su vientre en acero y usa cuerpo pesado, saltando sobre Audino.

─ ¡Mamá, Audino, cuidado! ─Grita Lincoln al verlas distraídas mientras Aggron va a aterrizar sobre ellas. ─Shayimin, bomba semilla a ese Aggron.

─Shay. ─Obedece Shaymin y dispara una bomba semilla pero un Lairon la intercepta.

Otro Lairon taclea a Shaymin, empujándola por los aires pero el Leavanny de Leni lo intercepta con su disparo demora y lo atrae hacia ella. Abrazándolo para que se sienta reconfortado.

─ ¡Shaymin! ─Grita Lincoln al ver a su pokemon herido.

Bun bun también se preocupa al ver a esa cosita lastimada, no sería la gran cosa si la hubiese lastimado un Aron pero un Lairon tiene una coraza más letal. Aunque no le agrade mucho tampoco quiere verlo lastimado.

─ ¡Mamá, ese Aggron…

─Caíste. ¡Puño drenaje! ─Grita Rita apuntando al Aggron.

Audino salta, esquivando el cuerpo pesado de Aggron. La desventaja de ese ataque es que tiene que usar todo su cuerpo para embestir y al estar en el suelo tarda en volver a levantarse por su peso. Su puño se envuelve en una luz naranja y le da un puñetazo al Aggron justo en las costillas, drenando así parte de su energía vital para recuperarse.

Los demás Aggron ven lo que ese pokemon le hace a su líder, embullen sus garras en acero o incluso usando puño trueno y se dirigen al Audino. Frente a ellos y a una velocidad apenas perceptible, aparece Genesect con sus garras envueltas en un brillo amarillo.

─ ¡Electro cañón! ─Ordena Lisa.

─Gen. ─Susurra el pokemon con malicia mientras desata sus instintos primitivos y dispara un rayo de luz amarilla, dándole a tres de esos Aggron llegando a paralizarlos.

─ ¡Nitrocarga! ─Añade Lisa para rematarlos.

Genesect se envuelve en llamas al mismo tiempo que toma su forma de alta velocidad, guardando sus extremidades y disparándose hacía los tres pokemon. Logrando herirlos. Al estar tras ellos vuelve a su forma bípeda, apunta su cañón a uno de ellos y usa doble rayo directo a su espalda, provocando que caiga debilitado.

El pokemon embulle sus garras en acero mientras mira a los demás enemigos, hace tanto que no se descargaba de esa manera. No puede decidir cuál será su siguiente objetivo, podrían ser varios Aron a la vez, podría ser un Lairon, todos estarán a su próxima víctima. Afila sus garras de acero en busca de otro Aggron para pelear.

─Lo siento Genesect, pero aún no aprendes a controlar tus instintos correctamente. ─Dice Lisa a su poke bola. Ahora tendrá que esperar a que sus hermanos la cuiden.

Aron ve que el Exploud, Skitty y Spinda ya se encuentran debilitados. El resultado era evidente, salvo por Exploud esos pokemon no son peleadores. Le sorprende que hayan podido derrotar a los Aron de la manada.

─Lo siento Katie, las batallas no son lo nuestro. ─Comenta Lola mientras devuelve a su pokemon a su poke bola.

Un Lairon intenta taclear a los débiles, pero el Chansey de Lily lo frena con sus propias manos. Manteniendo la sonrisa amigable con la que recibe a sus pacientes.

─Bofetón, bofetón. ─Grita Lily siendo que al ser tan pequeña su voz es apenas entendible.

El Chansey levanta una de sus palmas y empieza a darle doble bofetón de manera consecutiva, con el último arroja al Lairon lejos.

─Hiciste un buen trabajo Exploud, regresa. ─Indica Luna mientras lo guarda en su poke bola.

─Ay giros. ─Dice Leni triste por su Spinda mientras lo devuelve a su poke bola.

─ ¡Leni, cuidado! ─Grita Lincoln.

La rubia voltea y ve a un Lairon dirigirse a ella con intenciones de embestirla, su Leavanny se pone frente a ella, aun sosteniendo a Shaymin.

─ ¡Bomba semilla!

─Energíbola.

Leavanny crea una bola de energía verde y la dispara junto a las semillas que Shy dispara, el Lairon las recibe con molestias pero no se detiene. Shaymin se asusta e ilumina sus ojos de un tono celeste, al mismo tiempo una corriente de viento aparte a los tres de la trayectoria del Lairon, provocando que este choque contra la casa.

Bun bun ve la grasídea caer por debajo de ella, la toma confundida pero al sentir el pétalo su instinto le dice que vaya hacía Shaymin. Un grito la devuelve a la realidad, ve que al frente suyo un Lairon se encuentra suspendido en el aire con su cuerpo envuelto en acero, dirigiéndose a ella.

─ ¡Patada ígnea! ─Grita Lynn.

Cinderace con su pierna envuelta en fuego intercepta al agresor, quemándole el vientre y alejándolo de Bun bun, aunque el pokemon se queja por el dolor. No deja de ser un pokemon tipo acero y roca, además de que su cuerpo es muy macizo cómo para patearlo de cómo si nada.

─Lopunny. ─Dice Bun bun acercándose a su amigo, aunque se tambalea por su pierna rota.

Cinderace la detiene, está lastimada y si se esfuerza más podría ser un daño permanente. Inhala profundamente y le da un abrazo para relajarla, para indicarle que todo estará bien.

El Lairon genera una bola de agua de su hocico, creando un hidropulso que dispara al Cinderace. Solo que Bun bun lo empuja tras él y creando una barrera de protección.

─Punny. ─Gruñe Bun bun al disolver la protección y arrodillarse, valió la pena. Un ataque tipo agua abría lastimado a Cinderace.

─Oye, que buenos reflejos Bun bun. Deberías aprender de ella Cinderace. ─Indica Lynn a su pokemon. ─ ¡Ahora acaba con ese Lairon! ¡Balón ígneo!

─Cinde, cinde cinde. ─Se queja Cinderace como si estuviera arremedando a su entrnadora, toma una de las maderas de la casa y la empieza a patear para envolverla en llamas.

Shaymin ve que Lincoln corre para auxiliar a su compañera, si bien estaba atento a la batalla campal no perdió ni un segundo en ir por ella a pesar de que se arriesgue a una derrota, eso es la devoción que un entrenador debería sentir por su compañero pokemon. También nota que Bun bun tiene la grasídea, así que se libera del agarre de Leavanny y corre hacia la pokemon. Un Lairon empieza a correr hacía el Shaymin.

Lisa ve que ya todos los pokemon de las chicas están débiles, incluso el mega Audino está al borde de la derrota, apenas sobreviviendo drenando energía con sus puños. No tienen muchas oportunidades, incluso Lori con un mega Gyarados se ven dificultades.

La pequeña observa un cartucho azul que le pertenece a Genesect, preguntándose qué tan prudente sería que desate aquel instinto primitivo que lo vuelve tan peligroso. Siente una pata rascándole sus pantalones, ve al Aron variocolor que ahora no muestra agresividad sino pena por todo lo que pasa. Por su mirada deduce que este quiere comunicarle sobre el momento, el cual no requiere de duda sino de acciones inmediatas.

Levanta la mirada y ve al Mime jr de Luan, al Leavanny de Leni e incluso el Drampa del señor Grouse quien se involucró por mero accidente, todos ya debilitados.

Bun bun ve que un Aggron va a atacar a Lisa, crea una onda certera y la arroja al hocico del pokemon salvaje, pero pierde el equilibrio y el ataque se desvía a su cola, provocándole molestias.

─Oh no. ─Susurra Lincoln al percatarse de que ese Aggron ahora apunta a sus compañeros. ─Descuiden chicas, yo las cuidare.

Lincoln se pone frente a sus compañeros para cubrirlas, inhalando y exhalando por los nervios mientras que el pokemon salvaje se les acerca. Ya casi todos los pokemon de la familia están derrotados, solo un milagro los salvaría.

Shaymin se pone frente a Bun bun, chilla para llamar su atención y la pokemon le hace caso. Ambas se ven a los ojos, apreciándose mutuamente mientras una de ellas se percata de que no es momento para guardar rencores.

Shaymin por su parte aún ve la duda en el rostro de Bun bun sobre confiar o no, lo entiende. Que alguien nuevo llegue a la manada, alterando así el estatus quo es algo que no todos tomarían bien, de hecho le sorprende que hasta ahora no haya sido pateado o insultado, solo lo trataron con indiferencia. Pero no quiere que se lleven así, no quiere que en una situación de vida o muerte sea la única manera en la que congenien, por eso le dará algo que significa mucho para ella.

Empieza a buscar algo en su pelaje verde, gruñe y saca de este la galleta lava que Lincoln le dio, aún sin mordidas pero con algo de pasto. Estira la pata y se la da a Bun bun para que ella se la coma.

─ ¿La galleta lava? ─Pregunta Lincoln sin entender por qué la sacó.

Bun bun toma la galleta aún intacta, la ve con detenimiento y luego ve la sonrisa de Shaymin. Por alguna razón siente sus ojos humedecerse.

─Shay shay. (Jamás te quitaría algo que es especial para ti) ─Dice Shaymin manteniendo su sonrisa.

─Lopunny. (Tú, pequeño) ─Responde Bun bun aguantándose las lágrimas, toma a Shy y la abraza con tal fuerza que este se empieza a quejar. ─Lop, Lopunny. (Perdóname por ser egoísta)

No puede creer que la haya guardado, ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba para ella y aun así tuvo esa consideración mientras que ella simplemente actuaba cómo una idiota. Sin duda Shy merece estar más con Lincoln que ella, tienen ese mismo espíritu amable.

─Shaymin, shay. (No te preocupes, amiga) ─Responde Shaymin riendo.

Bun bun llena de alegría pone a Shy en su cabeza, sintiendo el cuerpo suavecito y casi sin peso, es cómo una almohada pastosa. Llena de alegría en su corazón carga una onda certera al Aggron, pero está vez se siente diferente.

Shaymin inhala mientras acomoda la grasídea en su cabello, su cuerpo entero empieza a iluminarse mientras le da un poco de su energía vital a Bun bun. Sintiendo cómo sus corazones se sincronizan, aumentando el poder de su ataque mientras lo envuelve en un aura.

El color de la onda certera cambia, de ser amarilla ahora es azul y se puede ver un nucleó aún más oscuro en el centro, todo eso mientras un aura de energía se manifiesta en Bun bun.

─¿Qué es eso? ─Pregunta Lincoln al ver el ataque de su compañera.

─Aura esfera. ─Responde Lisa ajustando sus lentes, incrédula porqué ese ataque se supone requiere años de disciplina.

Bun bun respira profundamente, para después inhalar el aire con calma. Abre los ojos los cuales se tiñen de azul y cuando la aura esfera crece lo suficiente la arroja al Aggron, dándole de lleno al pecho y provocándole tal daño que lo derrota.

El Aggron dominante se enoja al ver eso, ignora la pelea contra el Audino y golpea el suelo, provocando que rocas salgan del suelo en dirección a Bun bun.

En un destello celeste con verde, una silueta cuadrúpeda detiene el avance de las rocas. Al disolverse se revela un pokemon blanco, cuyas patas terminan en pelaje verde y postra orgulloso unas astas blancas se revela. Presumiendo una cabellera verde, con dos hojas rojas sobre saliendo de su cuello cómo si fueran una bufanda.

─ ¿Shy? ─Pregunta Lincoln al ver la forma de ese pokemon.

─ ¡Shaymin! ─Grita Shy al inflar su pecho mientras su fleco verde se ilumina y dispara una luz verde en dirección al Aggron dominante, haciendo que algunas flores crezcan a su alrededor.

Lisa estaría apuntando esos datos ahora, pero se encuentra igual de asombrada como su hermano. Ahora que lo piensa esa forma explicaría lo que sus pokemon vieron en el cielo cuando termino la batalla de gimnasio.

Recuerda que el señor Chang les conto sobre un movimiento que solo Shaymin puede usar, la descripción era que este acumulaba energía que después liberaba en una explosión verde que provocaba el florecimiento de las plantas sin importar el clima. Se llamaba fogonazo.

Aron ve la manera majestuosa en la que ese pokemon desafía a su dominante, al igual que al Audino sin retroceder. No cree que tengan una gran conexión y aun así se unen contra su líder.

Aggron ya está muy molesto, la mayoría de sus aliados ya están muy cansados y estos agresores se niegan a detenerse. Gruñendo se concentra, controla las partículas de tierra que han levantado y desde el aire varias rocas del tamaño de un Luddicolo se forman, creando así una avalancha.

El Gyarados de Lori no lo piensa dos veces antes de cubrir a su entrenadora y a los que más pueda, igual que otros compañeros. Chansey incluso toma a Lily y la pone en su bolsa mientras da la espalda al aire para que ella reciba el impacto.

Se escucha el sonido del viento ser cortado, Rita mira arriba y ve al Genesect de Lisa cuyas garras brillan cómo acero, rompiendo las rocas a la máxima velocidad posible en su forma voladora.

Shaymin hace lo mismo, salta del suelo y a pesar de la falta de alas, es capaz de volar. Empieza a disparar semillas para tratar de destruir las rocas.

Aron ve que están repeliendo la técnica de su dominante, ni siquiera tienen que hablar entre ellos para saber lo que tienen que hacer, su mero instinto y camaradería los guía. También ve que ambos bandos ya están hasta el límite, sus hermanos Aron derrotados, las humanas cuidando a sus pokemon e incluso el muchacho de pelo blanco abrazando a su malherida Lopunny, la cual ya no pudo mantener el equilibrio.

Aggron no puede creerlo, están trabajando juntos para derrotar uno de sus ataques más fuertes. Gruñendo, su hocico empieza a brillar nuevamente pero ahora es un brillo blanco, indicando que se prepara para cargar un híper rayo.

─Oye amigo, pon atención. ─Indica Rita mientras cierra el puño. ─ ¡Puño drenaje Audino!

Audino ilumina su puño y salta, golpeando al Aggron en el pecho para interrumpir su híper rayo.

El Aggron dominante se arrodilla finalmente, después de tantos golpes al fin siente la necesidad de un descanso. No se detiene sin embargo, se concentra más y las rocas del aire caen con mayor velocidad, una incluso derribando a Genesect y obligándolo a tomar su forma normal.

─ ¡Genesect, usa tecno schock! ─Grita Lisa al equipar el cartucho azul en la espalda de Genesect y este carga un rayo celeste.

─ ¡Geeeeeeen! ─Grita el pokemon, disparando así un rayo de plasma que congela las piedras cayendo, reduciéndolas a simples copos de nieve.

La garra de acero del Aggron se revela y con furia la arroja hacía el Audino pero otra figura brillosa lo detiene. Ve que esa figura aterriza y toma la forma de un Lairon, revelando ser el pequeño por el que vinieron, defendiendo a sus oponentes.

─ ¡Lairon! (¡Ya basta!) ─Pide el Lairon a su dominante. Mueve la cabeza para indicarle que vea a su alrededor.

Ve que los únicos pokemon que parecen estar conscientes son el Genesect y Shaymin, aunque también se ven bastante golpeados. Baja la mirada y ve al mega Audino ya cansado pero aún dispuesto a luchar; Finalmente aprecia a su manada débil, necesitan un descanso.

Todo esto lo hizo por el pequeño recién evolucionado, si él cree que ya es suficiente ya lo es. Ruge para que su manada lo escuche, estos se levantan sabiendo que todo acabo. Baja la mirada al Lairon de color extraño y este le asiente con gratitud, se arrodilla y mete algo en el hocico de Lairon.

Audino desactiva su mega evolución, al igual que Lori y las demás suspiran. Todos sus compañeros necesitaran una buena siesta después de esto.

Rita corre hasta su pokemon para felicitarla por el buen trabajo que hizo. No todos los tipo hada aguantarían una pelea mano a mano contra un tipo acero dominante, se ganó un muy buen helado y siesta en la misma cama que ella.

─Audino, eres la mejor. ¿Qué tal si vamos por esa leche moo moo que tanto te gusta? ─Pregunta Rita mientras acaricia la cabeza de su compañera.

─Audino. ─Responde Audino alegre de que técnicamente empato.

Lairon voltea y aun tambaleándose se acerca a Lisa, Genesect se pone frente a su entrenadora con sus garras de acero listas para pelear contra el pokemon. Shaymin también actúa de guardaespaldas.

Aunque la pequeña no encuentra intenciones hostiles en el pokemon, aun así prefiere mantener su distancia con él. Es una pena, después de este desastre su padre será inconvencible de que lo deje quedarse pero así son las cosas, al menos siguen vivos.

Lairon ya a una distancia de un metro abre la boca y deja caer un cristal z, para ser más específicos es un Metalium z, el cual les permite usar un movimiento z del tipo acero. Lo acerca a Lisa para que lo tome.

La niña se ajusta las gafas sin poder creerlo, se supone que estos solo se dan cuando se ganan el respeto de un dominante y no cree que ese Aggron les tenga un alta estima. Dirige su mirada al pokemon quien le sonríe indicándole que está bien que lo acepte.

─¿Quieres qué te atrape Lairon? ─Pregunta Lisa aún sin comprender.

El Lairon niega con la cabeza, aunque quisiera seguir entrenando con aquella niña cuyo ímpetu se mantiene fuerte ante la dificultad sabe que por ahora su lugar está con su manada.

─ ¿Quieres volver a pelear? ─Interroga nuevamente la pequeña.

Lairon asiente, no hoy ni mañana pero cuando crezca más quiere ver cual lejos ha llegado; Aún les queda un largo camino que recorrer a ambos, pero llegara el momento en el que ambos estén a un nivel igualado, hasta ese día no se verán.

─Bien Lairon, acepto tu promesa. ─Responde Lisa mientras le acaricia la cabeza. ─Perfeccionare mi movimiento z, Genesect y Cizalladura serán tus oponentes y si llego a ganarte te hare mi compañero guion sujeto de pruebas, hasta entonces nos veremos.

─Lairon. ─Responde el pokemon satisfecho por la respuesta, le lame la mejilla a la niña y se retira. Dejando a aquella pequeña apreciar su metalium z.

Shy se acerca a Bun bun, la ayuda a levantarse para que puedan apreciar a Lisa celebrar su adquisición también consolándola, de seguro fue frustrante no poder ayudar mucho en esta batalla.

─Sabes Shy, este día fue una locura pero créeme que es algo muy común en esta casa. ─Comenta Lincoln acariciando a Shy ─¿Seguro que puedes con tanta locura?

Shaymin ve la manada de Aggron alejarse, luego ve que todas las chicas felicitan a los pokemon que pelearon con gran valor. No está seguro de que puede manejar tanta locura, pero sin duda le encantara intentarlo junto a su entrenador y amiga; Después de todo, tiene que acostumbrarse a esta gran familia.

…

Notas: Uff este capítulo si fue una batalla campal, y eso que había más escenas de acción que tuve que cortar por no saturar el capítulo.

Bueno, espero la review.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
